Die ersten Tage auf Atlantis
by Arielen
Summary: Was geschah in den ersten Tagen? Wie raufen sich Wissenschaftler, Militärs und Athosianer zusammen? Und was erwartet sie an unheimlichen Gefahren? Direkte Fortsetzung zu Stargate Atlantis The Hidden Scenes COMPLETE
1. In den Schatten der Nacht

_**Stargate Atlantis - Die verborgenen Szenen: Das erste Jahr  
Die ersten Tage auf Atlantis**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autor: Kris

Genre: Allgemein (Drama, Humor, Angst, Abenteuer und mehr)

Charaktere: John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Carson Beckett, Elisabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagan, Aiden Ford, Halling, Sergeant Bates, Radek Zelenka und andere

Rating: PG-12

Inhalt: Was passierte eigentlich in den ersten Tagen nach der Ankunft auf Atlantis? Wie haben sich Menschen und Athosianer miteinander arrangiert und in den bereits erkundeten Bereichen eingerichtet?

Was erwartet die Wissenschaftler, speziell John Sheppard und Rodney McKay, an Freude und Leid bei der Arbeit mit den uralten Geräten und was nagt nebenbei noch so an ihnen?

Neben vielen Abenteuern lernen sich die einzelnen Personen auch langsam kennen und entdecken, dass man Vorurteile irgendwann über Bord werfen kann, wenn man feststellt, das der andere...

Die Geschichte ist genau zwischen "Aufbruch in eine neue Welt" (Rising) und "Dunkle Schatten" (Hide and Seek) angesiedelt und damit praktisch eine verlorene Episode.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ 

**Wraith-Basis-Schiff der Wächter  
Namenloser Ringplanet, Pegasus Galaxie**

------------------------------------------------------

_War das Piepen des Lebenszeichendetektors nicht zu laut? Vielleicht - aber auf der anderen Seite würde ihm das Ding verraten, wenn sich ihm jemand näherte. Zumindest hoffte er, das es auch auf die Wraith reagierte. Schließlich hatte er gerade erst heraus gefunden, wozu das flache Gerät taugte, den der Puddlejumper noch im Orbit ausgespuckt hatte._

_John Sheppard wagte kaum zu atmen. Er hob kaum den Blick von der Anzeige und schlich geduckt und angespannt durch die dunklen, kaum beleuchteten Gänge. Immer wieder drehte er sich um sich selbst, wenn er glaubte in den Schatten etwas gesehen zu haben, was das Gerät nicht anzeigen konnte._

_Ja verdammt, er hatte Angst, auch wenn er das Ford und den anderen gegenüber gut verborgen hatte. Schließlich musste er ihnen ein Vorbild sein, damit sie den Mut nicht verloren und es war auch nicht seine Art, dem Feind seine Furcht offen zu zeigen. In Afghanistan und an anderen Einsatzorten hatte er das nicht getan, und er würde auch jetzt nicht zulassen, das ihn die Gefühle übermannten._

_Weiß Gott, er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken durch die Höhle des Löwen zu schleichen, mitten durch dieses halb in der Erde vergrabene, vermutlich havarierte Schiff, dem ureigensten Territorium eines Feindes, der für ihn noch nicht wirklich vorstellbar war._

_Denn was wusste er bisher wirklich über die Wraith?_

_Doch nur das, was ihm Teyla Emmagan von den Athosianern erzählt und gezeigt hatte. Seit mehr als zehntausend Jahren beherrschten diese Wesen die Galaxis und betrachteten Menschen mehr oder weniger nur als Nahrung. Immer wieder fielen sie über die bewohnten Planeten her und dünnten die Bevölkerung aus, nur um die Welten dann für Generationen wieder in Ruhe zu lassen, damit sich die Bevölkerung erholen konnte. Doch wie sie wirklich aussahen hatte ihm niemand beschrieben._

_Selbst während des Angriffs auf die Siedlung waren die Wraith schattenhafte Gegner geblieben, Geister wie die Projektionen, die ihre kleinen wendigen Schiffe - John beschloss sie "Darts" zu nennen, weil sie Ähnlichkeit mit Wurfpfeilen hatten - ausstrahlten, um die Menschen zu verwirren. Und von dem Arm her, den er aus einem brennenden Wrack geborgen hatte, konnte man nicht unbedingt auf die Physiognomie des gesamten Körpers schließen. Diese Kreaturen konnten ansonsten aussehen wie durchschnittliche Science-Fiction-Monster, nur eben viel lebensechter und gefährlicher ..._

_John verzog das Gesicht. Genug der Spekulationen._

_Er fokussierte seine Gedanken auf das Wesentliche: Fakt war - diese Kreaturen hatten Colonel Sumner und die Hälfte seines Teams neben einigen Eingeborenen von Athos verschleppt. Nicht nur, dass sein Grundsatz war, nie jemanden zurück zu lassen, die Rettungsmission die er angeleiert hatte, diente auch zu dem Zweck, die anderen aus der Gewalt der Wraith zu befreien, ehe sie unter der Folter oder Schlimmerem wichtige Dinge verraten konnten._

_Vielleicht war dieser Übelste aller Fälle schon eingetreten._

_Lt. Ford und er hatten die Gefangenen zwar schnell gefunden, aber Colonel Sumner war bereits von den Wraith zu einem Verhör abgeholt worden.. Und was das bedeutete, wusste John Sheppard aus seiner eigenen Felderfahrung und dem, was er während des kurzen Aufenthaltes auf Atlantis erfahren hatten. Er traute Colonel Sumner zwar zu, dass er den Verhörmethoden so lange wie möglich widerstand, aber wer von konnte schon sagen, welche Mittel diese Wesen besaßen, um seinen Willen zu brechen. Sie waren schließlich keine Menschen und verfügten vielleicht über Kräfte, die jenseits seiner Vorstellung lagen._

_John schluckte. Die Existenz von Atlantis und die Leben der restlichen Expeditionsmitglieder standen auf dem Spiel, eventuell sogar die Sicherheit der Erde._

_Im nächsten Moment zuckte er heftig zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich, denn ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallte durch die Gänge, dann noch einer._

_Verdammt, das war unverkennbar Colonel Sumners Stimme!_

_John folgte gehetzt den gequälten Lauten, die nicht enden wollten und immer wieder kurze Blick auf den Detektor, um sich zu versichern, das die Richtung stimmte. Er durfte jetzt keine Zeit mehr verlieren._

_Schließlich stand er vor einer Wand, entdeckte aber einen Aufgang, durch den die Schreie hallten._

_John verstaute den Detektor in seiner Überlebensweste und hob die P-90. Geduckt schlich er näher, ging in die Knie und robbte schließlich an die an die gitterförmige Öffnung heran._

_Was er dort sah, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und erinnerte ihn gleichzeitig an die Darstellung von Vampiren und Zombies aus den billigen Streifen aus dem Eckkino seiner Jugend._

_Die Wraith waren zwar menschenähnlich - aber auch noch fremdartig genug, um "anders§ zu sein. Ihre Haut wirkte in dem fahlen Dämmerlicht noch blasser und ungesunder als es die Hand des Arms gewesen war. Ob die beiden unverkennbar männlichen Wächter nur eine Masken trug oder der Schild, die ihre Gesichter überdeckte ein Teil desselben war, konnte er aus dieser Entfernung nicht sagen._

_Es war jetzt auch nicht wichtig._

_Viel entsetzlicher war der Anblick Colonel Sumners. Er kniete vor einer unverkennbar weiblichen Wraith mit rötlichen Haaren, die eine ihrer Hände auf seine Brust presste._

_John erkannte seinen Vorgesetzten fast nicht wieder. Marshall Sumner war kein Soldat in den besten Jahren mehr, kein energiegeladener Marine, sondern nur noch ein alter Mann in den Siebzigern mit schütterem Haar und eingefallenen Gesichtzügen, der sich in unaussprechlicher Qual wand und mit schwindenden Kräften versuchte, Widerstand zu leisten._

_Ohne weiter nach zu denken löste John die P-90 aus und schoss auf die Wraith. Eine Salve traf die Frau. Er sah Blut spritzen, die Einschusslöcher auf ihrem Rücken, aber das schien sie nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken. Dann schon eher einen der Wächter, der getroffen umfiel und sich erst einmal nicht mehr rührte. Die Rothaarige fuhr nur hoch und drehte sich in seine Richtung. John sah in ein wutverzerrtes Gesicht, das auch in entspanntem Zustand nicht schön war, dafür sorgten das überdimensionierte Gebiss und die beiden Löcher in den Wangen. Ihre Blicke schienen ihn zu durchbohren. __**Du bist auch noch an der Reihe.**_

_Dann musste John zurückweichen, weil der andere Gesichtslose mit seiner Waffe auf ihn feuerte. Während er den weißlichen Energieentladungen entging, verlor er Sumner für einen Moment aus den Augen. Aber das Röcheln und Keuchen reichte schon._

_Als er wieder in den Raum hinein blickte, bot sich ihm ein Bild des Grauens. Um sich selbst zu heilen entzog die Wraith ihrem Opfer auch noch den letzten Rest an Lebenskraft. Sumner war zu einem uralten Mann von mehr als hundert Jahren geworden, einem dürren Skelett, dessen Augen sich langsam trübten. Und doch fand er noch die Kraft, um den Kopf zu heben und in Johns Richtung zu blicken. Seine Augen schienen sich in seine zu bohren, während sich dem faltigen Mund ein klagender Laut entrang._

_**Bitte, lass mich nicht so sterben, wer auch immer du bist. Töte mich, bevor dieses Monster mir auch noch meine Seele nimmt. Ich will in Würde sterben, wie es einem Soldat zukommen sollte. Erlöse mich von meinem Leid.**_

_Ein schwaches Nicken bestärkte diesen letzten Wunsch._

_John schluckte. Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus. Auf einen Vorgesetzten zu schießen oder auch nur ihm in irgend einer Form zu schaden galt als Meuterei und war neben Hochverrat das schlimmste Vergehen, dessen sich ein Soldat schuldig machen konnte. Das würde eine längerfristige Untersuchung nach sich ziehen, wenn sie jemals wieder Kontakt zur Erde bekamen, und was ihm dann blühte, war ihm bei seiner Akte mehr als klar. Doch das würde er hinnehmen können._

_Viel schlimmer war, dass er noch nie etwas dergleichen bisher hatte tun müssen. Es widersprach allem, was ihm in seinem bisherigen Leben heilig und wichtig gewesen war. Wenn er jetzt abdrückte, würde er sich danach sobald nicht mehr ins Gesicht blicken können ohne das Stigma in seinen Augen zu sehen._

_**Es ist Mord. Kaltblütiger berechnender Mord, was ich jetzt tue. Auch wenn Sumner mich darum bittet. Ich werde mich später für diese Tat nicht nur vor dem Generalstab rechtfertigen müssen, ich werde auch mein ganzes Leben mit dem Wissen ein Killer zu sein, zurecht kommen müssen. Dennoch habe ich keine andere Wahl, denn ich verstehe ihn gut.**_

_Es zerriss ihm das Herz, als er die P-90 hob, sorgfältig zielte und abdrückte. Jedes Gefühl in ihm erstarb, während er beobachtete, wie die Kugel die Hand der Wraith durchschlug und dann in der Brust des Colonels steckenblieb. Das Licht in den trüben Augen Sumners erlosch und der nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestehende Körper kippte zur Seite._

_Es war getan, aber damit hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Wraith endgültig auf sich gezogen. John sah, wie die Rothaarige ihren Kopf hob und ihn erneut anstarrte, während ihn gleichzeitig ein Schlag in den Rücken traf und lähmte. Er konnte nichts gegen die sich schnell ausbreitende Taubheit tun, die ihm aber auch nicht das Bewusstsein raubte. Deshalb hörte er um so deutlicher die verzerrte weibliche Stimme: "Bringt ihn zu mir!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Atlantis, in John Sheppards Quartier  
In der zweiten Nacht nach der Ankunft auf Atlantis**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Major John Sheppard erwachte schweißgebadet und heftig nach Luft ringend in seinem Bett auf Atlantis, während die Bilder vor seinen Augen langsam verblassten. Doch das Adrenalin schoss immer noch durch seinen Körper und entlud sich in bohrenden Kopfschmerzen. Unbewusst hob er eine Hand und strich fahrig die wirren schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Mit der anderen tastete er nach der Schublade des kleinen Schränkchens an der Bettseite. Vielleicht waren ja noch ein paar Tabletten da. Nein, leider nicht. Die Plastikverpackung des Ibuprofen fühlte sich leer an.

Stöhnend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Es musste auch so gehen, bis er Zeit fand, in der Krankenstation um Nachschub zu bitten, oder sich sein Körper so beruhigte.

So zwang er sich dazu, tief und ruhig ein und aus zu atmen und sah sich dabei um. Der kleine Raum, den er sich vorgestern nach der Feier als Quartier ausgesucht hatte, wirkte noch immer fremd und ungewohnt auf ihn. Das lag wohl auch an seinen Habseligkeiten, die sich in Kisten und Koffern ungeordnet mitten im Raum stapelten. Denn bisher war er zu müde gewesen, um mehr als das Feldbett und den Seitenschrank aufzubauen.

‚Keine gute Einstellung John.' Aber warum sollte er unnötig viel auspacken, wenn er über kurz oder lang doch umziehen würde?

Dann erstarrte er. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst und die Kopfschmerzen waren fürs Erste vergessen. Der Laptop mit dem Atlantis-Emblem, den er auf das Schränkchen gelegt hatte, erinnerte ihn überdeutlich an den Bericht, den er noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen hatte. Dr. Weir hatte zwar nicht verlangt, dass er seinen schriftlichen Missionsbericht über die Ereignisse auf Athos und dem namenlosen Ringplaneten auf der anderen Seite der Galaxis, umgehend ablieferte, aber mehr als zwei oder drei Tage wollte er sich dafür nicht Zeit lassen.

Schließlich war er durch die Geschehnisse nicht mehr nur ein einfacher Untergebener und Befehlsempfänger. Durch Colonel Sumners Tod war ihm als ranghöchstem Offizier automatisch das Kommando über das militärische Kontingent der Expedition zugefallen, und damit konnte er sich keine Nachlässigkeiten mehr erlauben.

Vor allem nicht unter diesen Umständen: Er war hier der einzige Angehörige der Luftwaffe und zu spät dazu gestoßen, um mit dem Rest der Truppe warm zu werden. Nicht nur, dass die Air Force und speziell ihre Piloten von den Marines naturgemäß nicht ganz ernst genommen wurden - zudem waren die Männer von Sumner persönlich ausgesucht worden und auf ihren ehemaligen Vorgesetzten eingeschworen.

Schon gestern hatte er gemerkt, dass nur wenige bereit waren, ihm ohne Vorbehalte eine Chance zu geben, die meisten verglichen ihn bei allem, was er tat mit dem Colonel. Allen voran Sergeant Bates. Es gab keine Befehlsverweigerungen, aber bis auf Lt. Ford und ein zwei andere rühmliche Ausnahmen unter den jüngeren Soldaten, zeigten die Marines keine Eigeninitiative und machten Dienst nach Vorschrift.

Die Angehörigen des internationalen Kontingents besaßen zwar keine solcher Vorbehalte, und begegneten ihm mit höflichem Respekt, bekamen aber durchaus mit, was zwischen den Amerikanern vor sich ging.

Und das war weder der Moral in der Truppe noch der Sicherheit förderlich.

John wusste, das er sich möglichst schnell Respekt bei seinen Untergebenen verschaffen und mit ihnen zu einem Konsens kommen musste, und zwar persönlich, bevor sich Dr. Weir, die Leiterin der Expedition womöglich noch einmischte, und alles noch schlimmer machte.

Also musste er die Gedanken dafür frei bekommen, und mit dem, was ihn jetzt beschäftigte, abschließen.

John zog den Laptop auf seinen Schoß und ließ ihn hochfahren. Dann rief er die Datei auf und überflog die Zeilen. Gestern hatte er damit begonnen, die Ereignisse zusammen zu fassen und war auch schon recht weit gekommen - nur an einer Stelle haderte er noch mit sich selbst und den Formulierungen. Aber der Traum, der ihm immer noch nachhing, war ein mehr als deutliches Zeichen, die Sache endlich zu einem Ende zu bringen, auch wenn ihm die Wortwahl eines Tages im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Genick brechen konnte, nein wahrscheinlich sogar würde.

Die entsprechende Stelle in der Datei war schnell gefunden. Er rekapitulierte noch einmal, in welchem Zustand er Sumner gefunden hatte und schilderte sein Handeln. Dann hob er kurz den Kopf und starrte blicklos in den Raum. Seine Finger verharrten über den Tasten.

_"Hiermit gestehe ich, Major John Sheppard, meinen Vorgesetzten, Colonel Marshall Sumner, erschlossen zu haben. Es geschah in einem Akt der Gnade und auf einen durch Blicke und Nicken erklärten Wunsch Colonel Sumners hin."_

In militärischen Termini klang dies noch etwas anders und viel nüchterner und härter, aber es traf die Situation, beschönigte weder die Tat, noch verschleierte es die Umstände. Was jemand daraus machen würde, der diese Datei eines Tages außer Dr. Weir zu Gesicht bekam und ihm übel wollte ... das war eine andere Sache. Vielleicht lebte er dann schon selber nicht mehr. Also war es müßig, sich jetzt darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Noch einmal überprüfte John den Wortlaut seines Berichtes an den empfindlichen Stellen und speicherte die Datei dann kurzerhand mit einem besonderen Codewort, das sie zunächst nur Dr. Weir zugänglich machen würde, auf einem USB-Stick ab.

Dann fuhr er den Computer wieder hinunter und stellte ihn beiseite. Erschöpft zog er die Beine an den Körper und umschlang sie mit den Armen, während er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnte. Für einen Moment stützte er den Kopf auf die Knie.

Fühlte er sich jetzt wirklich besser?

Nein, eigentlich eher leer und ausgebrannt, so als hätten ihn die Wraith ebenfalls ausgesaugt. Ein Schaudern rann durch seinen Körper, als ihm erstmals bewusst wurde, wie knapp er selbst Sumners Schicksal entkommen war. Wäre Lt. Ford nur wenige Augenblicke später gekommen, hätte auch er die Hand der Wraith auf seiner Brust zu spüren bekommen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Und dann...

John hob den Kopf. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören, über das, was geschehen war, nachzudenken, und sich besser auf das konzentrieren, was ihn in den nächsten Stunden und Tagen erwartete.

Gestern hatte man ihn zwar noch damit in Ruhe gelassen, aber McKay und ein oder zwei andere Doktoren, an deren Namen er sich im Moment nicht erinnerte, hatten bereits angedeutet, dass sie seine Assistenz in der Aktivierung atlantischer Technik dringend benötigten.

Weil sie dabei sehr aufgeregt und vor allem experimentierfreudig gewirkt hatten schwante John Übles. Vermutlich waren die Laboratorien, die sie vier oder fünf Ebenen tiefer entdeckt hatten, zu verlockend um länger auf ihre Erforschung und Erprobung warten zu können.

Nun kam also das auf ihn zu, was er seit Cheyenne Mountain ahnte: Er würde Laborratte für eine Horde übereifriger Wissenschaftler spielen müssen. Und da er die Person mit den vielversprechensten Fähigkeiten war, würde er vermutlich nicht so schnell davon kommen.

Der Major grinste schief. Auch wenn das Ganze nicht zum Lachen war, entbehrte es doch auch nicht einer gewissen Komik. Zumindest würde ihn das auf andere Gedanken bringen, so wie es das jetzt schon tat. Nun, das war wenigstens etwas.

Sein Atem passte sich dem gleichförmigen Meeresrauschen an. Er spürte, wie er sich langsam wieder entspannte und beruhigte.

Nur eines fehlte. Seit dem Auftauchen der Stadt vom Meeresgrund und dem Erlöschen des letzten ZPMs schwieg das Summen in seinem Kopf. Es war in dem Moment geschwunden, in dem die ersten Türme die Wasseroberfläche durchbrochen und die Stadt ihren Platz auf der Meeresoberfläche gefunden hatte. Davor hatte er die Aufregung in jeder Faser seines Körpers gespürt, die letzte verzweifelte Kraftansprengung, die das zerbrechliche Gebilde vom Meeresgrund gehoben hatte, den Schub nach oben, dann nach einem letzten Aufbegehren mit einem Schlag jedoch nichts mehr.

Und auch wenn ihn einerseits erleichterte, das nicht ständig ein unfassbares Etwas in seinen Gedanken herum geisterte, so fehlte ihm das andererseits jetzt auch die Verbindung. Ob sie Vorteile für ihn bei der Aktivierung von Artefakten gehabt hätte, würde er jetzt wohl nicht mehr herausfinden können, genau so wie die Chance in weite Ferne gerückt war, herauszufinden, warum die Stadt gerade auf ihn so heftig reagierte.

Jetzt war es jedenfalls still in seinen Gedanken. Scheinbar lieferten die Naquadah-Generatoren, zu wenig Energie, um diese fremde Intelligenz - um die "Seele" von Atlantis - munter zu halten.

Und auch ihm fehlte anscheinend jetzt die Kraft wach zu bleiben. John gähnte herzhaft. Er schaffte es gerade noch, wieder unter seine Decke zu schlüpfen und das Licht zu löschen, bevor ihn die Müdigkeit überwältigte.


	2. Abwägen und Beurteilen

---------------------------------------------

**Im zentralen Turm von Atlantis  
Dritter Tag nach der Ankunft **

---------------------------------------------

Dr. Elisabeth Weir schloss die Datei, die ihr Major Sheppard am Morgen gegeben hatte, bevor er mit Lt. Aiden Ford, vier Marines und zwei Athosianern, zur Untersuchung der unteren Ebenen des Zentralturms und eines Nebengebäudes aufgebrochen war und lehnte sich mit nachdenklichem Gesicht zurück.

Für einen Moment starrte sie auf das bunte Treiben jenseits der Glaswände und war froh, das durch die geschlossene Tür nicht all zu viel von dem Stimmengewirr und dem Lärm in den Raum drang, den sie sich schon bei ihrer Ankunft als Büro erkoren hatte.

Draußen herrschte eine emsige Betriebsamkeit wie in einem Bienenstock. Peter Grodin schien Dr. McKay und einige der anderen Physiker gerade auf eine neue Entdeckung aufmerksam gemacht zu haben, der Traube um den Techniker und dem Laptop nach zu urteilen. Dass die beiden dabei nicht ganz einer Meinung waren, sah man an den ablehnend-energischen Gesten des Kanadiers.

Nein, da würde sie sich jetzt tunlichst nicht einmischen. Elisabeth seufzte. McKay war zwar eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet, aber kein Mensch, mit dem man leicht auskommen konnte. Man musste ihn zu nehmen wissen, und lernen, sich von seinem arroganten und rechthaberischen Verhalten nicht abschrecken oder verärgern zu lassen, dann bestand die Chance, das man vielleicht eine gemeinsame Basis mit ihm fand, auf der man etwas entspannter kommunizieren konnte.

Sie war sich allerdings sicher, das viele der Marotten McKays nur dazu dienten, um seine eigentlichen Ängste und Komplexe vor den anderen Wissenschaftlern zu verstecken. Die richtige Person konnte vielleicht ganz andere Qualitäten aus ihm heraus kitzeln. Doch wer mochte dazu fähig sein? Jemand, der sein genaues Gegenteil war? Nein, eher nicht. Oder vielleicht die Person, die ihn am Besten verstand, weil sie sich nicht anders benahm.

Elisabeth Weir lächelte versonnen.

Es war schon merkwürdig, das zwei so unterschiedliche Charaktere wie John Sheppard und Rodney McKay vergleichbare Verhaltensweisen zeigten. Während sich der eine hinter dem Klischeebild des fröhlichen und unbeschwerten, zu Späßen aufgelegten "Fliegerjungen" versteckte, lebte der andere seine Rolle als egomanischer Exzentriker aus. Aber beide waren tiefgründiger und vielschichtiger als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten konnte.

Im Fall John Sheppard war ihr das nach der Rückkehr von der nur halb gelungenen Rettungsmission aufgefallen. Und zwischen den Zeilen seines Berichtes, bestätigten sich ihre Vermutungen. Er nahm das Vorgefallene sehr viel ernster als er offen zugeben wollte und gab sich allein die Schuld für das Versagen und den Ärger, den sie sich damit ganz offensichtlich eingehandelt hatten. Und das war keine gute Ausgangsposition für weitere Außenweltmissionen.

Gut, die standen in den nächsten Tagen ohnehin noch nicht zur Debatte, zumal der Major sich bisher auch noch nicht über die Zusammenstellung seines Teams geäußert hatte. Auch wenn sie da schon selbst gewisse Vermutungen hegte.

Ein Tumult im Torraum riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und veranlasste, sie aufzustehen und an die Tür zu treten, die sich bereits bei ihrer Annäherung öffnete.

Auch vor dem Stargate herrschte emsiges Kommen und Gehen: Techniker und Wissenschaftler aus verschiedenen Fach-Bereichen räumten die Paletten leer, um einen Teil der Geräte in die behelfsmäßigen Labore zu schaffen, oder an weniger frequentierten Orten zu verstauen, damit sie hier endlich aus dem Weg waren.

"Verschwindet von hier, aber sofort!" Sergeant Bates stand mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht vor einigen Athosianerkindern und stauchte diese zusammen. Jinto, der offensichtliche Anführer, schien etwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen, was nach "Wir wollten doch nur helfen!" klang, wurde aber barsch unterbrochen. "Hier und jetzt nicht. Das ist verdammt teure Ausrüstung, die ihr nicht einmal anzustarren braucht. Also... haut jetzt endlich ab! Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

„Ja!", erklang es unwillig, dann hörte sie einen Moment nichts mehr. Das Trappeln von Füßen verriet, dass die Kinder ihm nach einem weiteren Blickwechsel endlich gehorchten. Aber vermutlich würde die Einschüchterung nicht von langer Dauer sein.

Sergeant Bates sah den Kindern finster nach. Dann blickte er zu ihr hoch. Misstrauen funkelte in seinen Augen, obwohl er es zu verbergen versuchte.

Elisabeth nickte dennoch zustimmend. Zwar war es positiv zu werten, dass sie schon so früh in Kontakt mit Einheimischen gekommen waren, die sich ihnen gegenüber hilfsbereit zeigten, aber ihre Erfahrungen als Vermittlerin auf der Erde, warnten sie davor, zu vertrauensselig zu sein. Wie leicht konnten sie sich in den vermeintlichen Freunden täuschen. Wer um sein tägliches Überleben kämpfen musste, war immer bereit, andere zu verraten.

Außerdem wussten sie trotz der Offenheit der Athosianer noch zu wenig über Teyla Emmagan und ihr Volk.

Hier teilte sie eher die Meinung von Bates als von Major Sheppard, der die Einheimischen ohne Vorbehalte angenommen hatte, und deren Anführerin bereits voll und ganz zu vertrauen schien. Ein wenig mehr Vorsicht war angebracht. Auch wenn sie die bisher guten Beziehungen nicht zerstören wollte, so konnte sie doch nicht erlauben, dass die Athosianer in alles Einblick hatten.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Vielleicht war es keine schlechte Idee, die interne Sicherheit von Atlantis in die Hände des erfahrenen und geschulten Bates zu legen und damit der blauäugigen Offenheit des Majors, die argwöhnische fast paranoide Vorsicht des Sergeanten entgegen zu setzen.

x x x x x x x x x x

"Danke für Ihren Statusbericht, Major Sheppard. Ich denke Dr. Ellingsen und seine Crew werden das Labor so bald wie möglich in Augenschein nehmen.", sagte Dr. Weir. Sie schien mit seinem Bericht also zufrieden zu sein.

John holte tief Luft. "Okay, dann werde ich mir mit Stackhouse, Miller und Robbins noch dem rechten Ausleger zuwenden. Da sind einige Gänge mit vielversprechenden Räumen, die ich mir genauer ansehen..."

Die Leiterin der Expedition schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann Lt. Ford übernehmen. Sie werden an anderer Stelle gebraucht. Dr. McKay und Dr. Beckett haben mich gebeten, Sie in die Krankenstation zu schicken, wenn Sie wieder zurück sind. Sie benötigen Sie für wichtige Untersuchungen, wie sie sagten."

John presste die Lippen aufeinander. Da war doch noch irgend etwas mit besonderen Messungen gewesen... Ja, richtig, Dr. McKay hatte ihn heute morgen darauf angesprochen und ihm eindringlich befohlen, nach dem Mittag in die Krankenstation zu kommen.

Verdammt, dabei hatte er gehofft, das ganze noch ein paar Stunden heraus zögern zu können, da ihm im Moment überhaupt nicht danach war, denn die Nacht war mehr als kurz gewesen, da ihn ein zweiter Albtraum gegen Morgen erneut geweckt hatte. "Ja, Madam", sagte er knapp. "Dann werde ich wohl in der Krankenstation erscheinen müssen, um Laborratte zu spielen."

Dr. Weir konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Major Sheppard, deshalb sind Sie eigentlich in erster Linie hier, und nicht wegen ihrer militärischen Kenntnisse. Sie sind ein Naturtalent im Umgang mit der Technologie der Antiker, und das ist ein großer Vorteil, wie wir bereits gesehen haben. Doch leider gibt es hier nicht nur Fluggeräte." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Eigentlich ist das Projekt klassifiziert, so lange es noch nicht abgeschlossen ist, aber Sie haben jetzt ein Recht davon zu erfahren: Wir haben nur sehr wenige Menschen gefunden, die mit dem ATA-Gen geboren wurden und die geeigneten Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten für die Expedition mitbrachten. Atlantis ist leider nun einmal voll von Technologie, die jedoch nur von Trägern desselben benutzt werden kann. Deshalb arbeitet Dr. Beckett schon seit Monaten an einer Therapie, um das Gen künstlich herzustellen. Die Forschung ist beinahe abgeschlossen, aber er braucht noch einige Vergleichsdaten, um sich wirklich sicher sein zu könnten. Hier kommen Sie ins Spiel. Durch die Stärke Ihres Gens dürfte die Messwerte extremer und deutlicher ausfallen als bei anderen Versuchpersonen."

John erfasste die Bedeutung von Elisabeth Weirs Worten augenblicklich. Wenn es gelang, das ATA-Gen künstlich herzustellen, dann konnten viele der Wissenschaftler ihre Artefakte selbst aktivieren und bedienen. Und er würde nicht nur entlastet werden, sondern auch weniger neidvoll betrachtet.

"In diesem Fall ist das natürlich etwas anderes und ich stelle mich der Wissenschaft gerne zur Verfügung. Dann sollte ich die Herren und Damen besser nicht länger warten lassen!"

Er erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und wollte zur Tür gehen.

"Noch eines, Major." Dr. Weir winkte ihn zurück. "Ich habe beschlossen, Sergeant Bates zum Chef der inneren Sicherheit von Atlantis zu ernennen. Sie können diese Pflicht in der Zukunft nicht lückenlos ausüben, wenn sie mit ihrem Team ständig auf Außenmissionen sein werden."

Das Lächeln schwand aus seinem Gesicht.

Bates... Musste es ausgerechnet Bates sein? Das war der Marine, der ihn am wenigsten akzeptierte. Diese Ernennung würde dessen Position ungemein stärken und es ihm noch schwieriger machen, den Mann zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Na, das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Trotzdem nickte er. Inzwischen wusste er, dass Dr. Weirs Entscheidungen immer einen guten Grund hatten. Und diesen konnte er sogar nachvollziehen, auch wenn ihn die Auswahl ärgerte. "Ja, Ma'am, das wird wohl das Beste sein. Was mein Team angeht...", beugte er dann sofort einer Frage seiner Vorgesetzten vor. "... so habe ich schon zwei Personen in die engere Wahl gezogen. Lt. Aiden Ford und Teyla Emmagan von den Athosianern."

Auf Elisabeth Weirs hochgezogene Augenbraue hin fügte er ergänzend hinzu: "Lt. Ford ist ein ausgezeichneter Offizier, mit dem bei unserem ersten Einsatz schon sehr gut zusammen gearbeitet habe. Und Miss Emmagan ist eine unschätzbare Hilfe, da sie und ihr Volk laut eigener Aussage bereits über viele Planeten gezogen sind und mit einigen Völkern regelmäßig Handel treiben. Sie kennen deren Resourcen und die möglichen Gefahren, die uns auf den verschiedenen Welten erwarten könnten. Das ist eine unschätzbare Hilfe, die wir nicht ablehnen sollten. Immerhin ist den Missionsberichten zufolge SG-1 mit Teal'C gerade in der Anfangszeit nie schlecht gefahren."

"Ich habe die Berichte auch gelesen." Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder schmunzelte die Expeditionsleiterin wissend, so als habe sie seine Antwort schon erwartet?

"Das sind aber erst zwei Personen", schien sie seine Wahl zu billigen. "Ich würde es jedoch gutheißen, wenn Sie das wissenschaftliche Personal nicht ganz ausschließen."

"Ja, ich weiß, Madam. Aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wer wirklich geeignet ist, auf Außenmissionen zu gehen."

Er verzog das Gesicht, wenn er an seine bisherigen Begegnungen mit den Wissenschaftlern dachte. Die mochten ja, was ihren Fachbereich anging Spitzenkräfte sein, nur haperte es bei einigen ganz gehörig im Umgang mit Menschen und mit alltäglichen Gegebenheiten. Sie durften in einem Feuergefecht die Nerven nicht verlieren, mussten auf jeden Fall ein paar Tage ohne die Segnungen der Zivilisation aushalten können und durften vor allem keine Angst haben, sich in fremdem Terrain zu bewegen.

Er konnte weder einen eingebildeten und ichbezogenen Nörgler wie diesen Kavanaugh in seinem Team gebrauchen, noch ein schüchternes und zurückhaltenden Mäuschen wie Dr. Dumais, die in kritischen Situationen vielleicht selbst zu einer Gefahr wurden.

Da zog er schon lieber jemanden wie Dr. Zelenka in Erwägung, und in einem Moment der Schwäche hatte er sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Chefwissenschaftler Rodney McKay zu fragen.

Der Mann wusste eine ganze Menge und handelte aktiv, nicht nur, wenn man ihm etwas sagte - allerdings war er auf der anderen Seite, durch sein niemals stillstehendes Mundwerk, seine Ichbezogenheit und Wehleidigkeit verteufelt anstrengend.

Und ob so jemand wirklich eine sinnvolle Ergänzung für das Team war, wagte John zu bezweifeln. Allein wenn er sich vorstellte, was McKay mit einer Beretta in der Hand anzurichten vermochte, jagten ihm wahre Schauer über den Rücken... Nein, das vergaß er doch lieber ganz schnell.

"Dann halten sie weiter die Augen offen", riss ihn Dr. Weir aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich denke nicht, dass wir bereits in den nächsten vierzehn Tagen oder drei Wochen unangemeldeten Besuch bekommen. Und so lange wird es sicher brauchen, um sich zumindest einen groben Eindruck über die Stadt zu verschaffen."

"Ja das ist richtig." stimmte John ihr zu, drehte dabei aber den Kopf weg, damit sie nicht bemerkte, dass was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Doch leider konnte sie die Geste richtig deuten. "Außerdem möchte ich, dass sie in den nächsten ein oder zwei Tagen ein Gespräch mit Dr. Heightmeyer vereinbaren."

"Das ist nicht nötig", wehrte er schwach ab. "Sie können sich sicher sein, Dr. Weir, dass ich mich von dem, was geschehen ist, in meiner Arbeit nicht beeinflussen lassen."

Doch wie alle Zivilisten, die eine psychologische Beratung für das Nonplusultra hielten, schien sie davon nicht so ganz überzeugt zu sein. "Das gestehe ich Ihnen gerne zu, aber ich halte es trotzdem für Sie und uns am Besten."

John gab seinen Widerstand auf. Vermutlich würde sie ihm sonst eine direkte Anweisung geben, und das wollte er nicht. Es musste nicht sein, dass er es sich jetzt auch noch mit der Expeditionsleiterin verscherzte.

Er hatte schon Probleme genug.

x x x x x x x x x x

"Der Major könnte wirklich pünktlicher sein!" Rodney McKay tippte auf seine Uhr und füllte sich dann nervös Kaffee in seinen Becher.

Carson Beckett sah ihn missbilligend an und seufzte. "Das ist bereits das vierte Mal, Rodney. Sie wissen genau, dass zu viel Koffein nicht gut für Ihren Blutdruck ist."

"Ach was! Derjenige, der meinen Puls in die Höhe treibt ist Sheppard. Ich weiß durchaus, dass er bereits zurück ist, schließlich hat es einen seiner Männer in die Krankenstation verschlagen."

"Wahrscheinlich ist er noch in der Besprechung mit Dr. Weir."

"Nehmen Sie ihn nicht in Schutz Carson." Er hatte wirklich keine Lust darüber zu diskutieren, was ihre Versuchsperson trieb. Sie verschenkten kostbare Zeit. "Warum setzen Sie sich nicht einfach auf den Stuhl, und lassen sich die Elektroden verpassen? Dann könnten wir wenigstens schon einmal anfangen."

Der Schotte sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf. "Das geht nicht Rodney. Ich muss die medizinischen Monitore überwachen."

"Ach kommen Sie, Carson. Haben Sie nicht Personal genug, dass dazu fähig ist, die Anzeigen zu lesen? Schließlich haben sie auch das ATA-Gen."

Und genau das war der springende Punkt, der ihn so maßlos ärgerte. Dreimal hatte er sich testen lassen, in der Hoffnung, diese genetische Eigenart doch noch zu besitzen, aber jedes Ergebnis war negativ ausgefallen.

Nein, er würde sich bestimmt nicht so sträuben wie dieser schottische Landarzt, der eine panische Angst davor hatte, noch nicht genau erforschte antikische Artefakte auch nur zu berühren. Er, Rodney Mc Kay, jedenfalls würde jede Chance annehmen und voll auskosten.

Wieder spürte er den Neid an seiner Seele nagen. Er hasste es, wenn andere - die das zudem gar nicht zu schätzen wussten - ihm gegenüber im Vorteil waren. Beckett ahnte gar nicht was ihm entging, und was diesen Major anging, der nur etwas scharf anzusehen brauchte, damit es ansprang ...

Rodney schnaubte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck des ungesüßten Gebräus. Ah, die Stärke war nach seinem Geschmack.

Warum wurden andere mit Gaben beschenkt, mit denen er eigentlich viel mehr anfangen konnte. Um ihn herum war eine ganze Stadt voller Gerätschaften und Gegenstände, die nur auf ihre Erforschung warteten.

Er war sich sicher, dass er mit einem ATA-Gen von der Stärke des Majors viel schneller einen Zugang zur antikischen Technologie finden würde als jetzt, wo er sich mühsam Stück für Stück in den Datenbanken vorarbeiten musste und von dem Können und der Zeitplanung Becketts und der anderen Genträger abhängig war...

Stattdessen erwies sich dieser Helikopterpiloten mit zweifelhafter Reputation als Naturtalent, der vermutlich nur seine Fliegerei im Kopf und damit überhaupt keinen Sinn für ernsthafte wissenschaftliche Studien und Forschung hatte.

Erst gestern Abend hatte Sheppard viel lieber mit den Athosianer-Kindern herum gealbert und schamlos mit Dr. Dumais geflirtet, anstatt seine Fragen bezüglich der Wraith zu beantworten, schließlich hatte er sich in einem ihrer Schiffe bewegt - und mit Sicherheit mehr gesehen als dunkle Gänge und lebenssaugende Vampire. Es war wirklich ein Kreuz mit dem Major, dessen jungenhaftes Verhalten er einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Und auch nicht gewisse andere...

Rodney sah hoch, als ein hochgewachsener Mann mit wirrem schwarzen Haarschopf durch die Tür trat. "Schön, dass Sie auch endlich Zeit finden, zu uns zu stoßen!", begrüßte er ihn gleich und deutete auf seine Uhr. "Ich dachte, beim Militär ist Pünktlichkeit das Alpha und Omega?"

Der Major hob die Hände. "Das gehört zu militärischen Operationen dazu. Allerdings muss man sich auch flexibel auf verschobene Zeitfenster einstellen. Manchmal bedingen äußere Umstände Änderungen, die man nicht voraus sehen konnte. Das war bei mir der Fall. Dr. Weir und ich hatten noch einige Dinge zu besprechen, die keinen Aufschub duldeten, und so lange hatte ich auch das Funkgerät abgeschaltet. Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie mich nicht erreichen konnten."

Gut pariert, auch wenn das vermutlich nur eine faule Ausreden waren.

Rodney konnte sich gut vorstellen, das Sheppard die Expeditionsleiterin einfach nur hingehalten hatte, um sich vor seiner Aufgabe zu drücken. "Nun, wie auch immer, dann sollten wir aber jetzt auch nicht länger herumtrödeln", entgegnete er ungehalten und winkte den Major ungeduldig heran. "Machen Sie es sich jetzt einfach auf dem Stuhl bequem und warten Sie, bis wir ihnen sagen, wann sie was zu tun haben."

"In Ordnung." Sheppard lümmelte sich mit lang ausgestreckten Beinen auf den Stuhl. Rodney verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Mann legte es offensichtlich darauf an, es sich mit ihm endgültig zu verderben. Der Major würde schon noch merken, dass er es hasste, nicht ernst genommen zu werden. "So meinte ich das auch wieder nicht. Setzen Sie sich bitte entspannt und gerade hin - mit _angewinkelten _Beinen."

"Okay, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie das so gemeint haben." Ein Lächeln spielte um Sheppards Mund.

Rodney wandte sich ab. Er beschloss, sich nicht länger provozieren zu lassen und sich auf die Arbeit zu stürzen. Wenn er den Major schon einmal hier hatte, dann würde er ihn nicht so schnell davon kommen lassen.

Nach diesem Gerät hatte er noch weitere Artefakte bereit gelegt, über deren Funktion er sich zwar schlüssig war, die er aber in Aktion sehen wollte. Und da galt es noch ein paar Sachen vorzubereiten, so lange Carson mit seinen Kabeln und Sonden beschäftigt war.


	3. Vom Laborrattendasein

"Bitte nicht mehr nicht bewegen Major." Dr. Beckett befestigte eine Elektrode an Johns linker Schläfe und überprüfte ihren Sitz. John versuchte so gut es ging den Wunsch des Schotten zu erfüllen, konnte aber nicht umhin, einen leisen Seufzer auszustoßen.

Wenigstens musste er nicht mit nackten Oberkörper hier sitzen. Es hatte gereicht, die Ärmel des langarmigen Shirts hoch zu schieben und den Reißverschluss am Hals zu öffnen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich wie ein Versuchskaninchen. Zuerst hatte man ihm Blut abgezapft, und dann mit den kleinen Sonden verkabelt.

Wenigstens hatte man ihn nicht wie ein Tier an dem Gestänge einer Apparatur fest gebunden, aber das, was seine Herztätigkeit, seinen Blutdruck und die Gehirntätigkeit maß, war schon lästig und unangenehm genug.

Zwei Techniker, deren Namen Soderbergh und Collins waren, hatten eine seltsame Konsole vor ihn geschoben, die ihn an ein Keybord ohne Tasten aber mit Bildschirm erinnerte. Zwar lagen in den beiden obersten Reihen die obligatorischen Kristallplättchen, aber das Gerät reagierte nicht auf seine Nähe. Vermutlich musste es durch Berührung eingeschaltet werden. Konnte es sein, dass an der rechten Seite die entsprechende Vorrichtung dafür...

"Major, ich brauche Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!"

McKay tauchte in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf. Der nervöse Kanadier hatte seinen Kaffeebecher inzwischen durch ein Datentablett ersetzt und tippte mit dem Sensorstift genau auf die Stelle, die John ebenfalls in Betracht gezogen hatte. "Wir nehmen an, das man es hier einschalten muss." Warum sonst sollten dort in das dunkle Material ein paar Kristallplättchen mit Schriftzeichen eingesetzt sein?

‚Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen!' dachte John und machte erst einmal gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. "Wissen Sie eigentlich schon, wozu dieses Gerät gut ist?"

"Nein, aus dem Grund müssen wir es ja anschalten. Da es allerdings diese besondere Sicherung besitzt, und nicht sofort angesprungen ist, als wir es zu Ihnen schoben, könnte es sein, dass die Aktivierung mit einer bloßen Berührung nicht getan ist."

"Finden wir es doch ganz einfach heraus." John streckte die Hand aus, um die Sache endlich hinter sich zu bringen, doch der Astrophysiker schlug mit einem wütenden Schnauben auf seinen Handrücken.

"Autsch!" Weh getan hatte das zwar nicht, aber es ging hier ums Prinzip. John funkelte McKay an.

"Ich sagte doch...", knurrte der untersetzte Mann gereizt, "...erst wenn wir Ihnen Bescheid geben. Und dann befolgen Sie bitte meine Anweisungen und kommen nicht selbst auf dumme Ideen."

"Okay, kein Problem. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass wir es jetzt doch wieder nicht so eilig haben", gab John flapsig zur Antwort.

Der Kanadier sprang darauf an. "Hören sie Major. Im Umgang mit einer Technologie, die uns Lichtjahre voraus ist, gehört Vorsicht zu den obersten Geboten. Sie können nicht alles einfach berühren und warten, ob oder was passiert, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

John zwinkerte. "Wenn dem so ist, dann will ich mich beherrschen. Nicht dass ich einen De-Atomisator aktiviere, der uns entweder in unsere kleinsten Teilchen zerlegt, vielleicht auch hirnlose Zombies verwandelt oder einfach nur schmackhaft zubereitet."

Ein gequältes Stöhnen erklang. "Hören Sie damit auf diese drittklassigen Sci-Fi-Schinken aus grauer Vorzeit zu zitieren."

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Oh, der Kanadier kannte die Filme auch? War er vielleicht sogar Science-Fiction-Fan? Dann hatte er vielleicht gestern Abend doch nichts falsches verstanden, als McKay etwas von "Star Trek" und "Captain-Kirk-Allüren" gemurmelt hatte. Er grinste breit.

"Was auch immer zu ihrer Erheiterung beiträgt, Sie sollten es ganz schnell vergessen. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Arbeit." McKay funkelte ihn noch ein letzes Mal an, dann widmete er sich den Anzeigen seines Datentabletts und verschwand leise vor sich hin murmelnd wieder aus seinem Gesichtsfeld.

Genervt sah John zu dem Schotten hoch, der nun auch die letzte Elektrode an seiner Schläfe befestigte. "Wir sind alle ziemlich nervös und aufgeregt, wissen Sie", versuchte der das Verhalten seines Kollegen zu entschuldigen

"Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen."

John wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, da mischte sich McKay aus wieder ein. "Carson, wie lange dauert das noch?"

"Einen winzig kleinen Moment noch. Ich muss nur noch die Feineinstellung vornehmen, dann können wir loslegen, Rodney."

Der "winzig kleine Moment" dauerte leider länger als geplant. Um sich abzulenken ließ John den Blick schweifen und entdeckte am anderen Ende des Raums, der als behelfsmäßige Krankenstation diente, so lange sie nichts Größeres gefunden hatten, den jungen Marine, dessen Knöchel vorhin Bekanntschaft mit den Scherben eines umgefallen Blumenkübels gemacht hatte. Der wurde gerade von einer Schwester versorgt wurde, und beobachtete die ganze Szene mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

Leider war er einer von den Leuten, die Sergeant Bates Meinung anhingen. Wahrscheinlich würde er nachher im Quartier seinen Freunden brühwarm berichten, was er sah. Hoffentlich hörte er nicht auch noch alles mit. John seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er eher das Recht verärgert zu sein. Von den Wissenschaftlern behandelt zu werden wie eine Laborratte, war seiner Autorität gegenüber den Marines bestimmt nicht förderlich.

"Ich bin soweit", erklang es in schwerem schottischen Akzent plötzlich neben ihm. John schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Sofort war McKay wieder da und fuchtelte vor seinen Augen mit dem Sensorstift herum. "Jetzt können Sie loslegen, Major. Zeigen Sie, was Sie können."

John warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. Täuschte er sich, oder schwang in dem sarkastischen Tonfall auch noch Neid mit? ‚In gewissen Dingen würde ich liebend gerne mit ihnen tauschen, wissen Sie das, McKay?', dachte er, sprach es aber nicht aus.

Dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte das Material, das weder ganz Metall noch ganz Kunststoff war. Wieder spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln. Wie bei den Puddlejumpern reagierten die Kristalle auf das von seiner Haut abgesonderte Gen.

Was um ihn herum vorging war nicht weiter wichtig, denn wieder erwachte die Neugier und Abenteuerlust. Er spürte, wie die Energiequelle aktiviert wurde, aber auf einem niedrigen Niveau verharrte.

Das Gerät schien auf eine Eingabe zu warten. Fragte sich nur, was für eine?

Bei den Puddlejumpern war es einfacher gewesen. In seinem ureigenen Fachgebiet der Flug- und Fahrzeugtechnik hatte er gewusst, was er suchte, auch wenn er die Anzeigen kaum lesen konnte, weil er gerade erst einmal kleine Teile des Schriftalphabets der Antiker beherrschte. Durch seine Pilotenausbildung zu der auch eine Menge theoretischer Studien gehörte, hatte er Vergleiche ziehen können und dort recht schnell heraus gefunden, wie was zu bedienen oder wie welche Anzeige zu deuten war. Aber hier...

Halt. Das stimmte nicht ganz.

Auch hier konnte er sich langsam herantasten. Im Prinzip gab es an jedem Gerät bestimmte Dinge, die immer gleich waren. "Einschalten", sprach er laut aus und formulierte seine Gedanken dabei so klar wie möglich. "Hochfahren!"

Die Apparatur begann kaum spürbar unter seinen Fingern zu vibrieren. John sah, wie die Kristallscheiben aufleuchteten und auch der Bildschirm flackerte. Einzelne Zeichen huschten über den dunklen Untergrund.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis das Gerät sich bei ihm mit einem Impuls zurückmeldete, der allerdings bei weitem nicht so ausgeprägt war, wie bei den Puddlejumpern.

Aber immerhin, es gehorchte ihm und schien keine Abwehrmechanismen zu haben - jedenfalls noch nicht.

"Übersichtsmodus", befahl John und zog im nächsten Moment die Hand zurück. "Au!" Er schüttelte sie, um den Krampf los zu werden, den ein ziemlich schmerzhafter Impuls ausgelöst hatte.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los, Major? Stellen Sie sich nicht so an", murrte McKay, der bei seinem Schrei regelrecht zusammengezuckt war, nachdem er zuvor gebannt auf sein Datentablett gestarrt hatte.

"Ist etwas passiert?" Dr. Beckett klang wesentlich besorgter. "Sind sie verletzt?"

John betrachtete seine Hand. "Scheinbar nicht körperlich, aber ich habe ganz offensichtlich einen gewischt bekommen", stellte er trocken fest. "Das Ding verlangt eine Passwort-Eingabe. Dann hatten sie mit der besonderen Sicherung doch recht."

Er blickte den Kanadier an, der ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte. "Woher wollen Sie das schon wieder wissen? Natürlich bedürfen viele Geräte der Antiker auch einer mentalen Komponente, aber..." McKay verstummte. "Und was soll das sein? Geben Sie mir einen kleinen Hinweis."

John kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte. Für einen Moment hatte er ein Bild in seinem Kopf gesehen, das nicht aus seinen Erinnerungen stammte. "Es war etwas Medizinisches und hing mit dem Blutkreislauf zusammen. Äh, wie heißt die Halsarterie in Ihrem speziellen medizinischen Jargon? Oder besser noch dem der Antiker?"

Gespannt sah er die beiden Doktoren an, die ihn entgeistert musterten, weil sie wohl weder mit seiner genauen Beschreibung noch mit dem Hinweis auf die Funktion des Gerätes gerechnet hatte. "Ich habe bei der medizinischen Schulung ausnahmsweise mal beide Ohren offen gehalten."

"Aye, das ist interessant." Allerdings schien Beckett nun mehr von dem Gerät fasziniert zu sein als von ihm. Deshalb war es McKay, der ihm die entsprechenden Worte nannte und die dazugehörigen Zeichen auf dem Tastenfeld zeigte. "Major, hier, hier und hier müssen Sie die Fläche berühren."

John folgte seinen Anweisungen und wiederholte dann wörtlich und mental seinen Befehl nach der "Übersicht". Diesmal wehrte ihn das Gerät nicht ab. Statt dessen füllte sich der Bildschirm mit fremdartiger Schrift und abstrakten Grafiken.

"Na bitte, da haben wir es doch!" McKay war in seinem Element, als er die Zeichen überflog. "Der Major hat ganz offensichtlich richtig geraten. Das ist, so wie es auf den ersten Blick aussieht ein medizinischer Scanner. Ob es noch mehr kann, das müssen sie dann wohl heraus finden, Carson. Das liegt dann in Ihrem Fachgebiet."

"Aye Rodney. Das wird unsere Forschungen in Bezug auf das Wissen der Antiker sicher ein großes Stück weiter bringen." Der Arzt streckte mutig die Hand aus, um die Schaltflächen zu berühren, aber McKay schob ihn weg. "Natürlich erst, wenn ich mir das Gerät genauer angesehen habe. Warten Sie..."

Erstaunlich - jetzt wo der Kanadier mit der Sache beschäftigt war, und kaum einen Blick von dem Bildschirm ließ, wirkte er gar nicht mehr so ruppig und unfreundlich wie vorher. John legte den Kopf schief.

Er hatte bisher kaum die Gelegenheit bekommen, McKay bei alltäglichen Arbeiten zu sehen, und was er jetzt beobachten konnte, sah eigentlich ganz vielversprechend aus. Der Mann arbeitete zielstrebig und schnell, ließ sich auch von äußeren Umständen nicht ablenken.

Der Schotte schien hingegen alles andere um sich herum vergessen zu haben, denn er konnte den Blick nicht von dem Gerät lösen und prägte sich scheinbar alle Äußerungen des Kanadiers genau ein.

John räusperte sich. "Ähem, Dr. Beckett?"

Als das von dem Arzt überhört wurde, beugte er sich ein Stück vor, um den Arzt am Arm zu berühren. Dabei löste eine der Elektroden an seiner Schläfe mit einem leisen Ploppen.

Verlegen fing er die Sonde ab. Genau diese Bewegung machte den Schotten auf ihn aufmerksam. "Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Major!", erklärte Beckett beschämt. "Durch die wunderbare Überraschung habe ich Sie doch glatt vergessen."

"Brauchen sie mich eigentlich noch?"

Mit einem Blick auf seinen Laptop schüttelte Beckett den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe die Messwerte, die ich brauche. Noch einmal danke für Ihre Mithilfe, Sie haben mich ein großes Stück weiter gebracht. Ich werde Ihnen nur noch einmal Blut abnehmen, um zu sehen, ob sich an der Konzentration gewisser Botenstoffe etwas verändert hat, wenn ich Sie von den Kabeln hier befreit habe."

"Und danach brauche ich sie in meinem Labor, Major Sheppard. Also wagen Sie es ja nicht, mit irgendeiner fadenscheinigen Begründung heimlich von hier zu verschwinden", meldete sich noch jemand zu Wort. John war amüsiert. McKay war wirklich wachsam wie ein Bluthund, selbst wenn er intensiv mit einer Sache beschäftigt zu sein schien.

x x x x x x x x x x

Sergeant Bates verließ das Büro von Dr. Weir. Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich ein zufriedenes, ja geradezu triumphierendes Lächeln. Die Techniker konnten es ohnehin nicht deuten. Wenigstens die Expeditionsleiterin - obgleich nur eine Zivilistin und Diplomation- wusste seine Fähigkeiten und Qualitäten zu schätzen, denn sie hatte ihn gerade eben ganz offiziell zum Chef der internen Sicherheit von Atlantis ernannt. Das gab ihm einen größeren Handlungsspielraum und freute ihn. Denn sie nahm seine Sorgen und Vorbehalte ernst - im Gegensatz zu seinem eigentlichen Vorgesetzten.

Das Gesicht des Marines verfinsterte sich wieder. Mit jedem Tag wuchs seine Abneigung gegen den Air-Force-Major, der nach dem mysteriösen Tod von Colonel Sumner den Befehl über das militärische Kontingent übernommen hatte. In der Luftwaffe mochte es man ja mit der Disziplin und Aufmerksamkeit nicht genau nehmen, aber dieser verfluchte Sheppard handhabte nach Bates Geschmack gewisse Dinge einfach zu lasch und unvorsichtig.

Aber was konnte man von einem Mann erwarten, der in einer Konfliktsituation einen direkten Befehl verweigert hatte und mit dem Stigma einer Degradierung und der Versetzung nach McMurdo behaftet war? Der seine Haare nicht in der vorschriftsmäßigen Länge trug und bisher noch keinen der Vorbehalte Colonel Sumners widerlegt hatte? Ja, sich nicht einmal anstrengte?

Schon auf Athos war der Major einfach seiner eigenen Wege gegangen, um Informationen zu sammeln, ohne jemanden außer vielleicht Lt. Ford vorher zu informieren. Es hätte Sumner sein müssen!

Darauf war er für Stunden unauffindbar mit dem Eingeborenenmädchen Emmagan verschwunden, nur um sich etwas Geheimnisvolles in den Ruinen zeigen zu lassen. Bates setzte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf. Das Aussehen der Frau machte es leicht, sich vorzustellen, in welche Richtung das traute Miteinander gegangen sein konnte. Und letztendlich: Was auch immer zwischen den Beiden abgelaufen war - im militärischen Sinne hatte sich Major Sheppard damit eindeutig kompromittieren lassen.

Und die Umstände sprachen für sich: Warum sonst verteidigte er die Athosianer so vehement, seit sie hier mit in Atlantis lebten und ließ diese schalten und walten wie sie wollten? Hatte die Emmagan vielleicht etwas gegen den Luftwaffenoffizier in der Hand?

Soweit ihm die anderen Marines des Erkundungstrupps berichtet hatten, war Sheppard erst nach dem Angriff der Wraith wieder im Lager der Athosianer aufgetaucht - wenn auch allein. Dem Kampf war er also fern geblieben. Man konnte in seinen Verdächtigungen also noch weiter gehen...

Und auch bei der nachfolgenden Rettungsmission waren einige Dinge für Bates noch ungeklärt. Vor allem die genauen Umstände von Colonel Sumners Tod. Es war schon bezeichnend, das Major Sheppard alleine aufgebrochen war, um seinen Vorgesetzten aus Feindeshand zu befreien.

Zurückgekehrt war er jedoch nur mit einem ernsten und verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, den Hundemarken des Colonels und einem ziemlich einsilbigen Lt. Ford, der sich ebenfalls nicht zu dem Geschehen äußerte.

Offziell hieß es danach zwar, dass Sumner seinen schweren Verletzungen durch die Folter der Wraith erlegen war - aber diese Erklärung stank für Sergeant Bates zum Himmel. Er konnte und wollte diese Behauptung nicht glauben. ‚Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du Bastard einfach nur auf diese günstige Gelegenheit gewartet und mit mit einer Kugel nachgeholfen hast, anstatt Colonel Sumner aus seiner Zwangslage zu befreien, wie es deine Pflicht gewesen wäre', dachte er. ‚Das Verhör durch diese Kreaturen ist dir mehr als gelegen gekommen. Ohne einen Vorgesetzten kannst du machen, was du willst. Und niemand wird dich zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Aber glaube ja nicht, dass du so davon kommst.'

Zwar würde er seinen Verdacht hier und jetzt niemals aussprechen - denn dann machte er sich des gleichen Verbrechens wie der Major schuldig - aber sollten sie jemals wieder Kontakt zur Erde bekommen, dann würde er den richtigen Stellen gegenüber andeuten, den Vorfall genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Das war er Colonel Marshall Sumner, unter dem er die letzten zwei Jahre gedient hatte, mehr als schuldig.

So lange musste er sich allerdings mit Sheppard arrangieren und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. So gut es eben ging. Zumindest hatte er jetzt eine Stellung, mit der er dem Major das angenehme Leben etwas schwerer machen konnte. Und damit würde er gleich anfangen.

Mit einem bösen Grinsen durchquerte Bates den Kontrollraum und lief die Treppe hinunter. Dabei aktivierte er sein Funkgerät. Wie gut, dass Major Sheppard für den Rest des Tages von den Wissenschaftlern in Beschlag genommen wurde, und daher nicht unbedingt mitbekam, was nun hinter seinem Rücken ablaufen würde.

"Sicherheitsteams eins und zwei. Wir treffen uns um 1600 im kleinen Besprechungsraum. Sicherheitsteam drei und vier, Sie übernehmen deren Aufgaben und kommen eine Stunde später."

Es gab da einige Entscheidungen, die er aus guten Gründen ohne Absprache mit dem Major treffen wollte, da dieser ihm ohnehin widersprochen hätte. Jetzt, wo er auf Rückendeckung von Dr. Weir zählen konnte, würde er sich auf die Expeditionsleiterin berufen können und das machte ihn sicher genug, die Anordnungen zu geben, die ihm schon lange unter den Nägeln brannten.

Die Athosianer mussten nicht überall herumstreunen und die empfindliche und teure Ausstattung begutachten.

Was deren Unterkünfte anging, so würde er ihnen, anstatt der von Sheppard ins Auge gefassten, noch etwas abgelegenere Quartiere in einem Areal zuweisen, das notfalls auch mit wenigen Leuten schnell abzuriegeln war und keine verborgenen Schleichwege bot. Und sollte der Major sich beschweren, hatte er die passenden Argumente bereits parat.


	4. Einander kennenlernen

"Ich habe so alles vorbereitet, so wie Sie gesagt haben, Dr. McKay, sehen Sie? Soll ich Ihnen auch einen Kaffee bringen und etwas zu Essen aus der Kantine holen? Oh, es macht mir wirklich keine Mühe, Sie zu unterstützen." 

Teils amüsiert, teils erstaunt beobachtete John die Bemühungen von Miko Kusanagi, ihrem Vorgesetzten alles recht zu machen und dabei noch etwas zu umsorgen, während er sich das Labor genauer ansah.

Er wandte seinen Blick von ein paar eindeutig nicht irdischen Gegenständen ab und musterte die zierliche Frau mit der großen Brille verwirrt. Hatte diese nicht selbst mindestens einen Doktortitel, wenn nicht sogar zwei? Normalerweise sollte man sich damit nicht gerade wie ein Hausmädchen benehmen, sondern selbst eines anstellen, das einem die Hausarbeit abnahm. Aber ganz offensichtlich war die Amerikanerin japanischer Abstammung noch in den Traditionen der Heimat ihrer Vorfahren erzogen worden und konnte gar nicht anders als höflich ihre Dienstfertigkeit anzubieten.

Er beobachtete fasziniert weiter, wie sie eifrig um den Kanadier herumwuselte, der abwehrend mit den Händen wedelte. "Ja, ich glaube ihnen das, Dr. Kusanagi. Und nun lassen Sie mich in Ruhe ansehen, was sie da ausgearbeitet haben. Nun gehen Sie schon." Er schien zu überlegen. "Ah ja, und einen Happen zu Essen könnte ich durchaus auch gebrauchen. Sie könnten mir etwas mitbringen, und zwar..."

John zog die Augenbraue hoch. Kein Bitte und kein Danke?

McKay drängte sich etwas unwillig an der bebrillten Wissenschaftlerin vorbei und setzte sich an ihren Arbeitsplatz, um sich dann sofort in die Anzeigen zu vertiefen.

Dr Kusanagi schien sich an seinen Unhöflichkeiten nicht zu stören, zumindest nicht äußerlich. John sah, wie sie mit dem typisch unverbindlichen Lächeln der Asiaten aus dem Labor verschwand. Wie es allerdings hinter der Fassade aussah, wollte er nicht wissen. Andererseits brauchte sie sich auch nicht so viel gefallen lassen. Aber wie schwer es war, aus seiner Haut zu schlüpfen, wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung.

John wandte sich wieder den Regalen zu Er stützte sich dabei lässig mit der Hand ab und zuckte zusammen, als etwas neben den Fingern mit einem leisen Piepen zum Leben erwachte. Dann zog er überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hier war also der Lebenszeichendetektor aus Puddlejumper Eins seit gestern abgeblieben! Er hatte sich schon gewundert, wohin das gerät verschwunden war, nachdem er es Dr. Weir bei seinem mündlichen Bericht gezeigt hatte. Nun, das hätte er sich eigentlich schon bei dem begehrlichen Blick des Astrophysikers denken können.

John überlegte einen Moment, das Gerät wieder an sich zu nehmen.

McKay war wohl doch nicht so beschäftigt, wie es von außen wirkte. Ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm des Laptops zu nehmen hob er eine Hand und winkte damit in seine Richtung. "Ah ja, und, Major, lassen sie die Artefakte bitte liegen, wo sie sind. Am besten, Sie setzen sich da hinten hin, ganz weit weg von den empfindlichen Messgeräten."

"Über eines davon müssen wir aber noch diskutieren." John sah zu ihm hin. "Der ... Lebenszeichendetektor ..." Es fiel ihm schwer, die Bezeichnung über die Lippen zu bringen, denn Ford war so entsetzlich phantasielos, was das Verteilen von Namen betraf. Er musste dem Jungen unbedingt noch beibringen, das es nicht darum ging, besonders treffende Namen zu finden, sondern...

"... der ganz offensichtlich noch ein wenig mehr kann, wenn man ihn richtig kalibriert, wie ich heute morgen mit Dr. Kusanagis Hilfe festgestellt habe ...", unterbrach ihn McKay.

"... gehört eigentlich zur Ausstattung von Puddlejumper Eins..." - und damit mir, fügte John in Gedanken hinzu. Er und das Gerät waren durch den ersten Einsatz aufeinander eingespielt, er kannte dessen Geschwindigkeit und Macken. Es gehörte zur Piloten- nein zur Soldatentradition, einmal zugewiesene Gegenstände nicht mehr auszutauschen, so lange sie in Ordnung waren, denn davon konnte das Leben abhängen.

Aber was der Kanadier sagte, klang dennoch sehr interessant. Das waren Erkenntnisse, die er unbedingt selbst herausfinden und überprüfen wollte. Er legte die Hand auf das Gerät.

"... und ist was? Betrachten Sie das Torschiff und seinen Inhalt etwa als Ihren persönlichen Besitz? Hm? Dann sollten sie sich diese Allüren sehr schnellstens abgewöhnen." McKays Stimme wurde drohend. "Major, und _das_ habe ich gesehen. Wenn Sie das Gerät nicht genau da liegen lassen, wo es sich jetzt befindet, dann werde ich Sie nachher persönlich durchsuchen."

John legte den Kopf schief und drehte sich um. "Ach wirklich?"

"Wollen Sie es darauf ankommen lassen?"

Okay, das klang jetzt sehr entschlossen. John verzog das Gesicht und nahm die Hand vom Detektor. Das war es nicht wert. Oder...

Der Kanadier schnaubte. "Und hören Sie jetzt endlich mit Ihren üblichen Kindereien auf. Wenn Sie bald aus meinem Labor rauskommen wollen, dann lassen Sie mich endlich in Ruhe arbeiten."

"Okay, ich nehme Sie beim Wort." John merkte, dass eine weitere freche Äußerung McKay wahrscheinlich zum Platzen brachte. Und den dann folgenden Wutanfall wollte er seinen Ohren lieber ersparen. Vielleicht gab es auch noch nachher eine Gelegenheit...

Er überließ den Lebenszeichendetektor endgültig seinem Schicksal und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, um dann gemächlich durch den Raum zu schlendern.

In Höhe des Wissenschaftlers ließ er nur noch eine letzte Bemerkung fallen. "Zum Abendessen soll es, wie ich gehört habe, als Dessert blaue Götterspeise geben."

Der Blick McKays entschädigte ihn für alles, was er bisher über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Dieses Zeug war die erklärte Lieblingsspeise des Kanadiers, wie er noch in Cheyenne Mountain erfahren hatte. Manchmal war Klatsch doch zu etwas gut.

"Sie belieben zu scherzen."

"Nein..." entgegnete John mit einem unschuldigen Blick. "Miss Cantellini vom Küchenpersonal hat mir das heute morgen im Vertrauen erzählt. Sie wollte mir extra eine Portion aufheben."

McKay murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. John wartete einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu. "Die können Sie gerne zusätzlich zu der Ihren haben."

Vielleicht reichte diese kleine Bestechung, um ihn nicht allzu lange hier im Labor festzuhalten. Er legte ohnehin nicht so viel Wert auf diese wabbelige Süßspeise. Da hatte er während seiner verschiedenen Stationierungen ganz andere kennengelernt, die ihm weit mehr behagten.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging er dann weiter in Richtung der Ecke, in die ihn McKay geschickt hatte.

Ein Tisch und zwei Stühle, Tassen, zwei Thermosflaschen und Verpackungen deutete darauf hin, dass sich die Leute aus McKays Team hierhin zurückzogen, wenn sie Pause machen wollten.

Oder wenn sie doch tatsächlich Berechnungen auf die gute alte Art und Weise, mit Stift und Papier durchführen wollten. Unter ein paar Folien entdeckte John einen Block mit Kugelschreibereinträgen. Die Formeln sagten ihm nichts.

Und dahinter...

Seine Augen weiteten sich. So etwas hatte er wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Einen Rubik's Cube! Der war zwar nicht viel größer als sechzehn normale Zuckerstücke, aber immerhin ein voll ausgewachsenes Exemplar seiner Art.

Wann hatte er zuletzt einen gesehen, geschweige denn in der Hand gehalten und gelöst? War das vielleicht in der High-School gewesen, als er mit seinen Kumpels aus dem MataPhy-Club gewetteifert hatte, wer von ihnen den Würfel am schnellsten in seine Ausgangsposition bringen konnte? Oder schon auf dem College?

Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, herauszufinden, ob er das verzwickte Rätsel immer noch lösen konnte, denn irgendwie tat es ihm leid, dass keine der Seiten stimmte. Ganz offensichtlich schien der eigentliche Besitzer den Kampf gegen die Logik aufgegeben oder nicht die richtige Muße dafür gefunden zu haben.

John sah sich verstohlen um. McKay hatte sich wieder in die Anzeigen des Laptops vertieft, las aufmerksam und tippte dann wieder etwas ein. Ansonsten war das Labor leer. Dr. Kusanagi würde wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, bis sie zurück war, denn bis zur Kantine waren eine Treppen und Gänge zurückzulegen und von hier aus brauchte man gut zehn Minuten.

So nahm er den Würfel kurzerhand an sich und drehte ihn vorsichtig.

Lauschte und atmete dann auf.

Sehr gut, das leise Knacken hörte man nicht über das Summen der Messgeräte hinaus. Also konnte er ungestört damit herumspielen. John begann die Seiten flink zu verdrehen. Anfangs langsam, dann immer schneller. Er war zufrieden, denn so hatte er wenigstens etwas, mit dem er sich die Wartezeit auf McKay verkürzen konnte.

x x x x x x x x x x

Teyla Emmagan und Halling empfingen die stämmige blonde Frau in einem kleinen, aber sehr wohnlich eingerichteten Raum, das sich normalerweise zwei Familien zum Schlafen und Wohnen teilten. Aber es war der am schönsten eingerichtete Ort, denn Yndara und Aleen präsentierte ihre kunstfertigen Handarbeiten gerne. Und das war es doch, was Fremde immer als erstes sehen wollten.

Auch wenn Major Sheppard angedeutet hatte, dass sie diese Zuflucht in der Ahnen nur kurz bewohnen würden, da er bessere und größere Räume für sie finden wollten, in denen sie nicht ganz so gedrängt leben mussten, hatten sich die Athosianer voll eingerichtet. Selbst wenn sie an einem Ort nur einen Tag verbrachten, dann wollten sie sich heimisch fühlen. Durch ihr nomadisches Leben waren sie gewohnt, innerhalb kurzer Zeit zusammenzupacken. Schon die Kleinsten lernten früh, dabei mitzuhelfen, und wenn sie erwachsen waren, dann würde es ihnen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen sein.

Nun erlaubten die beiden dem Ankömmling, die Atmosphäre des Raumes einen Moment auf sich zu wirken lassen. Die Blonde schien es sichtlich zu genießen, vor allem schienen ihr die Decken und Tücher zu gefallen.

"Ich freue mich so sehr, dass wir miteinander sprechen können." Teyla und Halling sahen sich überrascht an. Ihr Gast sprach mit einem anderen Klang in der Stimme als sie es von Major Sheppard oder Colonel Sumner gewohnt waren. Dass war eine der irritierenden Seltsamkeiten bei diesen Menschen, die sie mit keinem der ihnen bekannten Völker vergleichen konnten. Und da gab es noch so viele andere Dinge...

Ihr Gast riss sich gewaltsam von der Betrachtung des Raumes los. Die Frau hatte die Alltagsgegenstände, Decken und Teppiche fasziniert betrachtet, ja förmlich mit den Augen verschlungen.

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie, das ist unhöflich von mir. Ich sollte mich vielleicht endlich einmal vorstellen: Marja Kuritschenka, Anthopologin und Völkerkundlerin. Mein Fachgebiet ist die Erforschung fremder und unbekannter Völker, Indem wir ihre Lebensweise, und Kultur, ihre Glaubensvorstellungen und Gebräuche erforschen, lernen wir sie besser zu verstehen."

Teyla lächelte und neigte den Kopf. "Ich bin Teyla Emmagan, Tochter von Tagan. Ich freue mich auch auf das Gespräch, denn ich habe ebenfalls so viele Fragen."

Mit den anfänglichen Begriffen hatte sie nichts anfangen können, aber die Erklärung gefiel ihr. Es war immer gut, einander kennenzulernen. Denn nur so ließ sich wirkliches Vertrauen zueinander aufbauen. Vielleicht konnten sie das vertiefen, was Major Sheppard begonnen hatte. Auch Halling stellte sich vor, und dann nahmen sie erst einmal Platz.

"Nun, wo soll ich anfangen..." Marja wirkte etwas verlegen und schaute sich wieder erstaunt um.

"Warum nicht am Anfang?" half ihr Teyla weiter. "Wir leben zwar noch nicht so viele Tage hier, aber uns ist schon aufgefallen, dass Ihr Volk sehr verwirrend für uns ist. Sie scheinen keine Familien zu kennen, und gibt es niemanden, der den Boden bewirtschaftet oder Tiere hält? Oder haben sie so viel von den Ahnen gelernt, dass sie all diese Dinge nicht mehr benötigen?"

"Ja, ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass wir verwirrend und fremdartig auf Sie wirken müssen. Und wir sind weit davon entfernt, alles zu verstehen, was uns die An ... die Ahnen hinterlassen haben." Marja legte die Hände in den Schoß. "Wir sind eigentlich auch kein Volk, sondern nur die Abordnung eines Volkes. Männer und Frauen, die an diesen Ort gekommen sind, um ihn zu erforschen und besser kennenzulernen. Denn bisher war er nur Bestandteil unserer eigenen Mythen." Sie holte tief Luft. "Sie müssen wissen, auf unserer Welt leben sehr viele unterschiedliche Völker, und ihre Lebensweisen reichen von einfachem, naturverbundenen Leben bis zu dem, was Sie hier bei uns gesehen haben."

"Sie sprachen von Völkern. Wie viele leben auf ihrer Welt?" Halling horchte auf

"Heute sind es zwischen hundert und zweihundert. Früher waren es mehr, aber mittlerweile sind einige der kleinen Gruppen in andere Gemeinschaften aufgegangen und haben dabei ihre eigene Kultur aufgegeben. Es gibt aber schon seit Jahren Bestrebungen, das zu verhindern und so viele Zeugnisse wie möglich für die Nachwelt zu bewahren."

Teyla zog die Augenbrauen hoch und versuchte sich eine solche Vielfalt von unterschiedlichen Temperamenten und Lebensweisen vorzustellen, aber es wollte nicht gelingen. Die Athosianer hatten auf ihren Reisen von Planet zu Planeten selten mehr als eine Gruppe gefunden, die Welten, wo zwei oder drei unterschiedliche Stämme lebten konnten Halling und sie an einer Hand abzählen.

Durch die regelmäßigen Ausdünnungen war es gar nicht möglich, dass sich mehr entwickeln konnten. Um den Verlust zu überleben, mussten sich Völker immer und immer wieder zusammenschließen.

"Sehen Sie, ich komme aus einem großen Land, das sich selbst Russland nennt. Andere aus den Vereinigten Staaten, Belgien, Deutschland, Tschechien... In all diesen Regionen haben sich unterschiedliche Sprachen, Regeln und Gebräuche entwickelt. Selbst wenn Völker einen gemeinsamen Ursprung hatten, so entwickelten sie doch bald Unterschiede zueinander, bedingt durch ihre Umwelt und äußere Einflüsse ..."

Die Frau gab einen groben Abriss über die Geschichte ihrer Welt, die eine Aneinanderreihung von Konflikten zu sein schien und auch jetzt offenbar nicht gerade friedlich verlief. Trotzdem gedieh das Leben auf dieser Welt und wurde immer zahlreicher. Eine Zahl nannte Marja nicht, aber Teyla war bewusst - sie sprach nicht nur von Hunderten oder Tausenden.

Die Athosianerin überlegte, ob sie Vergleichbares kannte, aber sie musste innerlich verneinen. Die meisten Völker der Welten, die sie kannte, waren bäuerliche Gesellschaften, einige wenige hatten Städte errichtet und nutzten Technik.

Auf einigen ihrer Reisen hatten sie Gerüchte von geheimnisvollen Räubern gehört, die des Nachts durch die Ringe der Ahnen kamen und die Dörfer mit überlegener Waffentechnik überfielen, um sich Teile der Ernte, des Viehs und der abgebauten Bodenschätze zu nehmen, aber sonst gab es keinen Grund, sich anzugreifen und zu bekriegen. Platz zum Siedeln war genug da, ohne sich in die Quere zu kommen und da waren schließlich noch die Wraith...

Andererseits konnte sie auch verstehen - dass es immer wieder zu Streit kommen konnte, wenn so unterschiedliche Stämme dicht gedrängt an einem Ort lebten.

Enge führte zu Konflikten. Charin hatte ihr einmal von dem anstrengenden Zusammenleben mit einem anderen Volk erzählt, als sie wegen der Wraith gezwungen gewesen waren, sich fast ein Jahr in einem Höhlensystem zu verstecken.

Deshalb war es interessant, dieser Marja zuzuhören. Es machte vieles leichter zu verstehen, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass die Blonde längst nicht alles erzählte. Doch auch das konnte Teyla nachvollziehen, denn sie hielten es selbst ja nicht viel anders.

Schließlich beendete die Frau ihre Erzählung. "... Sie sehen, dass wir ein sehr kontroverses Völkergemisch sind."

"Ja, es ist wirklich verwirrend, aber es muss auch faszinierend sein, das alles auf einer Welt vorzufinden." Teyla lächelte. "Hier wäre das gar nicht möglich, dafür würden die Wraith schon sorgen. Ihre Welt hat ein großes Glück, dass Sie bisher von ihnen verschont wurden."

"Würden Sie mir mehr über das erzählen, was diese Wraith Ihrem Volk und auch den anderen Menschen antun? Aber warten Sie damit bitte noch einen Moment." Marja zog ein kleines Gerät aus der Tasche und hielt es zwischen sie. "Ich würde diesen Teil des Gesprächs gerne aufzeichnen, damit wir keine Information verlieren."

"Aber natürlich. Ich verstehe ihren Wunsch."

"Jeder sollte vor den Wraith gewarnt werden", fügte Halling, der bisher nur ruhig zugehört hatte, hinzu. "Denn Sie sind die dunkle Geißel dieser Galaxis, auch wenn viele Völker, die wir kennen, die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben haben, dass die Vorfahren eines Tages wieder zurückkehren und uns von ihnen befreien werden."

"Eine Prophezeiung gibt die Stärke, durchzuhalten", stimmte ihm die blonde Frau zu. "Das hat auch viele unserer Völker daran gehindert jemals aufzugeben."

"Hatten sie jemals einen Feind wie die Wraith?" Teyla lenkte das Gespräch wieder in die richtigen Bahnen. Sie sah wie Marja Kuritschenka das Gerät einschaltete. "Nein, einen Gegner wie die Wraith hatten wir glücklicherweise nicht. Wir haben uns eher einander das Leben schwer gemacht", erklärte sie. "Aber lassen Sie sich nicht länger aufhalten und erzählen Sie mir bitte, was Sie möchten."

"Ich will mit dem Anfang beginnen und einer alten Geschichte, die schon unsere Kleinsten erfahren: Vor langer Zeit - so erzählen die Alten noch heute - hielt sich ein Volk für vermessen genug, auf den Wegen der Ahnen zu schreiten, denn sie reisten wie jene zwischen den Sternen. Auf einer Welt, die heute nur noch Staub und Asche ist, betraten sie ein verlassene aber durch die Zeichen der Vorfahren geheiligtes Sanktuarium.

Dort fanden sie jedoch weder kostbare Schätze noch das Wissen der Weisen. Sie hätten gewarnt sein sollen, als aus den Ritzen und Spalten der Kammern die Bringer des Todes schlüpften. Käfer mit dem Zeichen des Iratus, die nicht weniger taten als Menschen das Leben zu rauben.

Aber sie lachten nur über die Insekten, die für sie keine Gefahren waren und drangen weiter in die Tiefe vor und was sie dort fanden ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Aus den tiefen Grüften kamen Geschöpfe hervor, die gleichermaßen menschlich und Kinder der Iratus waren. Hungrig und gierig fielen sie über die Erkunder her und raubten ihnen das Leben und mehr.

Mit der Kraft nahmen die Kinder der Dunkelheit auch das Wissen ihrer Opfer auf. Sie nahmen das Schiff in Besitz mit dem die Frevler gekommen waren und nährten sich erneut mit denen, die dort zurückgeblieben waren. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Wraith über die Welten kamen. Schnell wuchs ihre Zahl, denn sie fanden genug Orte, die an Nahrung reich waren..."

Teyla erzählte die Geschichte vom Ursprung der Wraith, mit der die Kinder ihres Volkes aufwuchsen, natürlich wesentlich sachlicher nach und holte dabei so weit aus wie sie konnte, immer wieder ergänzt von Halling.

Sie wollte den Menschen hier nichts verschweigen, denn je mehr sie verstanden, desto besser konnten sie sich vor dieser Gefahr wappnen und vielleicht sogar etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ob sie nun das Volk der Prophezeiung waren oder nicht.

Teyla wusste nicht, ob die blonde Frau die Andeutung Hallings wirklich verstanden hatte. Denn das hier war schließlich die Stadt der Vorfahren, und wer anders als diese selbst oder ihre Erben konnten sie besiedeln?

Die Menschen des Planeten "Erde" ahnen ja nichts von den Erwartungen, die der bärtige Mann neben ihr und einige andere hegten, seit sie hier angekommen waren.

Selbst Großmutter Charin hegte gewisse Erwartungen, auch wenn man der alten Frau nicht mehr viel vormachen konnte. "Sie sind tapsig wie Kinder, die an einen Ort kommen und betrachten alles mit großen Augen, ohne auf die Gefahren zu achten. Aber einige von ihnen haben das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck und den Mut eines Raubjägers. Halte dich nur ruhig an den hübschen jungen Krieger mit den tiefgründigen Haselnussaugen und dem strubbeligen Haar. Der kann Großes erreichen, wenn er dem richtigen Pfad folgt."

Und sie hatte es nicht lassen können, Teyla zu necken. "Ah, wenn ich nur fünfzig Jahre jünger wäre, dann würde ich diesen Mann sicher nicht von meiner Bettkante schubsen. Und auch nicht den Heiler der Fremden. Der ist mit Herz und Seele dabei, so wie es sein sollte."

Teyla lächelte versonnen, als sie an die Worte dachte. Auch wenn Charin sich lieber im Hintergrund hielt, so hatte sie sich in ihren Beobachtungen niemals getäuscht.

Schließlich kam sie auch auf ihre eigenen Leute zu sprechen und schilderte ein wenig deren Lebensweise. "Auch wir haben einmal an einem Ort gelebt. Aber dann merkten wir, das wir größere Chancen hatten zu überleben, wenn wir zu Reisenden würden, Nomaden, wie Sie es nennen. Und so kam es, dass wir nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Generationen verweilen und uns von dem ernähren, was uns die Natur so schenkt. Erst auf Athos, der Welt auf der Ihre Leute uns fanden, haben wir fünf Generationen verweilt. Auch wenn wir ein wenig mit dem vertraut sind, was sie Technik nennen, so verlassen wir uns doch immer noch mehr auf unseren Verstand, die Geschicklichkeit unserer Hände und die Kraft unserer Körper..." Halling nickte zustimmend.

Dann übernahm er und erklärte Marja, die immer noch interessiert lauschte und nur einmal etwas an dem Gerät austauschte, die Sitten und Gebräuche der Athosianer.

Teyla beneidete ihn um seinen spirituellen Ernst und die Tiefe seines Glaubens. Sie war froh, das Jintos Vater immer noch an ihrer Seite weilte, denn neben Charin gab er ihr die Kraft und Stärke, das Volk zu leiten. Er war es auch, der die Kinder den Glauben an die Vorfahren lehrte und die Gebete zu ihrer Anrufung.

Die Tochter Tagans lächelte, als sie daran dachte. Vielleicht hatten die Ahnen einen Teil ihrer Anrufungen nun endlich einmal erhört.


	5. Die Tücken antikischer Technik

Sollte er seine Meinung über Major Sheppard revidieren? Zwei Stunden später blickte Rodney McKay zufrieden auf die Anzahl der kleinen Artefakte, die sie aktiviert und klassifiziert hatten. 

Wenn man diesen Militär bei seiner Ehre und Neugier packte, dann arbeitete er auch schnell und erstaunlich zielstrebig mit.

Eines der Geräte - einen "Lesewürfel mit einer Menge E-Books drauf - allerdings scheint das hier die Upgrade-Version zu sein" hatte Sheppard sogar selbst identifiziert, da er etwas ähnliches schon in Cheyenne Mountain in die Finger bekommen hatte.

Die meisten anderen Gerätschaften waren kleine Werkzeuge, die den Austausch von Kristallen in den Apparaturen erleichterten oder Fiberglaskabel und anderes nahtlos verschweißen konnten. Auch nicht schlecht. Das konnte man gebrauchen. Jetzt, wo es wieder funktionierte.

Dann hatte es wieder Momente gegeben, in denen McKay an der Ernsthaftigkeit seines Gegenübers gezweifelt hatte. Brandspuren auf dem Tisch von dem leichtsinnigen Herumspielen mit einem kleinen Taschenlasers.

Anders als Miko Kusanagi, die Rodneys Kaffee nachgefüllt und ihm einen Donut hingestellt hatte, bevor sie ihre eigenen Arbeiten wieder aufgenommen hatte, musste der Luftwaffenoffizier keinerlei Anstrengung aufwenden, um die Geräte zu aktivieren.

Aber um so experimentierfreudiger war er auch. So wussten sie inzwischen, dass das Schweißgerät wie der Laser in mehreren Stufen eingestellt werden konnte - die Stichflamme, die aus letzterem geschossen war, hatte Sheppard genüßlich als Mini-Laserschwert bezeichnet.

Rodney hatte sich in diesem Moment gefragt, ob der Mann das alles nur als großes Spiel betrachtete. Allerdings hatte er ihm auch beipflichten können. Es sah aus wie die Waffen der Jedi-Ritter.

Aber manchmal war die lockere Art des Majors auch etwas anstrengend.

"Was glauben Sie, damit bezwecken zu wollen?" McKay verdrehte die Augen, als die Anzeigen des Artefaktes, das John Sheppard in der Rechten hielt, zum zweiten Mal flackerte und wieder erlosch, noch ehe er eine vernünftigen Scan vornehmen konnte. "Es ist ja schön, dass Sie es ein- und ausschalten können."

"Ich habe mich einen Moment nicht richtig konzentriert." Auch wenn der Mann vor ihm ernst dreinsah und nun unschuldig die Augenbrauen hochzog, zuckten die Mundwinkel verdächtig. "Entschuldigung."

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf und befestigte einen Messfühler an dem Gerät, während Sheppard es mit halb geschlossenen Augen am Laufen hielt. Einer der langen Daumen rückte verdächtig nahe an die Tasten in der Mitte des länglichen Gegenstandes heran. "Warten Sie. Wir wissen nicht, was da passiert."

Doch es war schon passiert. Der Finger drückte den azurblau schimmernden Kristallknopf ein, doch nichts geschah. In die haselnussfarbenen Augen des Luftwaffenoffiziers trat Verwirrung.

Er ließ den Knopf wieder los und versuchte einen anderen. "Major?" Rodney starrte auf seinen Laptop. Tatsächlich hatte es bei der Aktivierung der Knöpfe jeweils eine Energiespitze gegeben. Oh, oh, das war ganz und gar nicht gut.

Die Anspannung fuhr durch seinen Körper und entlud sich in einem Krampf. Genau in seinen empfindlichen linken Fuß. "Au, au." Sofort rutschte der Kanadier von seinem Stuhl und hüpfte ein paar Schritte durch den Raum. Der Schmerz strahlte nun auch noch von den Knöcheln aus über die Waden bis zum Knie. Es war zum Mäusemelken, dass ihm das jetzt schon wieder passierte.

Aber für einen Moment war die Sorge und die Verärgerung vergessen.

"Dr. McKay. Dr. McKay." Kusanagi war schon wieder zur Stelle und wollte ihn bemuttern. Und das vor dem Major, der das Artefakt beiseite gelegt hatte und ihn mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck musterte, ehe er sein Funkgerät aktivierte. "Grodin, haben sie in den letzten zwei Minuten auf den Scannern etwas Ungewöhnliches feststellen können."

Glücklicherweise nahm der Krampf ab, so dass er sich auch in das Gespräch einschalten konnte. "Peter, haben Sie irgendwelche ungeplanten Energiespitzen messen können? Und wenn ja, wo genau?"

"Wir haben gerade den dritten Naquadah-Generator angeschlossen, damit wir weitere Teile der Stadt in Betrieb nehmen können", erwiderte der britische Cheftechniker. "Die Impulse haben leider für einige Zeit alle schwächeren Energieausstöße überlagert, und bei denen, die noch messbar sind," er schien die Daten abzurufen, "kann ich keine ungewöhnlichen Abweichungen feststellen."

"Danke, Peter! Das war alles." Rodney schaltete die Verbindung ab und sah Sheppard missmutig an. "Das ist wirklich wunderbar gelaufen."

"So oder so hätte ich die Knöpfe gedrückt. Wenn auch auf ihre Anweisung, oder?", sagte der ruhig. "Das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter. Wo haben Sie das Ding eigentlich her?" Der Luftwaffenoffizier legte das Artefakt beiseite, das sich aber nicht wieder von selbst ausschaltete.

"Aus einem der Labore, eine Ebene tiefer. Sie lag zusammen mit den Werkzeugen in einem Wandfach." Rodney fluchte innerlich. Warum hatte er nicht selbst daran gedacht. Er aktivierte wieder den Funk.

"Kavanaugh, ist in den letzten Minuten irgend etwas Ungewöhnliches bei ihnen passiert? Ist ein Gerät angesprungen oder eines ausgegangen ohne das sie etwas daran getan haben?"

"Nein, hier hat sich nichts verändert." Kananaugh verneinte auf seine gewohnt ruppige und kurz angebundene Art und schien nicht besonders erbaut über die Störung zu sein. "Wissen Sie McKay, das war der ungünstigste Moment an dem Sie mich hätten stören können. Sie haben mich gerade aus einer wichtigen Versuchsreihe gerissen."

Ehe Rodney noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Kavanaugh schon abgeschaltet. Wie üblich. Aber das bekam der wieder. ‚Wir wollen ja mal sehen, wer am längeren Hebel sitzt, mein Guter!"

"Und was nun?" Schlecht gelaunt trommelte er auf den Tisch. "Haben Sie vielleicht einen Vorschlag?" Der Tag hatte so gut angefangen, warum musste er so enden?

"Wir können nur hoffen, das dieses Ding, diese Fernsteuerung, gar nichts mehr anschalten konnte. Und wenn doch, dann ..." Sheppard überlegte. "Können Sie die Reichweite von dem Ding feststellen?"

"Das wird einige Zeit dauern." Der Kanadier ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl sinken, während Sheppard sich von seinem Sitz erhob. "Ich schlage vor, Sie finden es heraus, während ich mir ein paar meiner Leute schnappe und noch einmal die nähere Umgebung durchgehe. Vorher sage ich aber in der Kantine..."

Sie wurden beide von einem überraschten Aufschrei unterbrochen. Dr. Kusanagi hatte gerade die Verpackungen auf dem Seitentisch zusammen geräumt und in eine Tüte gesteckt. Nun hielt sie mit weit aufgerissen Augen, die hinter der Brille noch größer wirkten, einen Würfel mit glatten bunten Seiten in den Händen.

"Ich bin weg. Rufen sie mich über Funk, wenn sie was gefunden haben."

Mit schnellen und weitausholenden Schritten durchquerte der Major den Raum und verschwand durch die Tür. Was hatte der nur auf einmal?

"Ja, ja." Rodney verzog das Gesicht und schnaubte genervt. Nicht nur, dass seine Laune auf den Gefrierpunkt gesunken war, nun schien auch noch Dr. Kusanagi durchzudrehen.

"Der W-würfel...", stotterte sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme. "D-der Würfel sah v-vorher aber noch nicht so aus. Er war ganz durcheinander."

"Ja und? Vielleicht hat dieses Plastikding durch die Umgebung ja Intelligenz entwickelt und sich selbst sortiert, hm? Müssen Sie ihr Spielzeug auch ausgerechnet auf die Arbeit mitnehmen? Dr. Kusanagi, also bitte: Sie sind eine erwachsene Frau!"

Die Asiatin schien nicht auf seine Tirade einzugehen. Sie hielt den Würfel - Rodney erinnerte sich in den achtziger Jahren auch kurzzeitig so einen Rubik's Cube gehabt zu haben, bis seine kleine Schwester ihn in einem Wutanfall kaputt gemacht hatte - noch immer in der Hand und starrte zur offenen Tür.

McKay riss sich von dem verwirrenden Bild los, da ihm für einen Moment durch den Kopf gegangen war. War es vielleicht möglich der Major...

Aber nein ... Der hatte doch bloß für ein paar Minuten friedlich am Tisch gesessen, so lange er Kusanagis Auswertungen durchgegangen war und Anmerkungen gemacht hatte. Hatte der Mann da was gemacht, außer dumm in die Gegend zu starren?

Rodney konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es war ja auch nicht wichtig. Und es konnte nicht sein, denn er bezweifelte, dass ein einfacher Pilot die Intelligenz und die mathematischen Fähigkeiten besaß, um in dieser Zeit auf allen Seiten die gleiche Farbe einzustellen.

Dazu gehörte schon ein bißchen mehr im Kopf.

Nein, das war unmöglich. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Sheppard bisher in irgend einer Form bewiesen hätte, das mehr als nur Flausen unter seiner wilden Haarmähne steckten.

Energisch verwarf Rodney seine plötzlichen Ahnungen und starrte verdrießlich auf das längliche Artefakt.

Er hatte jetzt besseres zu tun. Dafür schuldete ihm Sheppard etwas.

Und zwar mehr als nur blaue Götterspeise.


	6. Kompetenz und Respekt

---------------------------------------------  
**Im zentralen Turm von Atlantis  
Vierter Tag nach der Ankunft**  
---------------------------------------------

"Sprechen Sie mich an, wenn Sie bereit sind, über den Tod von Colonel Sumner reden zu wollen. Hier und jetzt kommen wir so nicht weiter. Ich verstehe, dass Sie alleine damit fertig werden wollen, und glaube Ihnen, dass sie es schaffen werden, aber manchmal sollten Sie auch die Hände annehmen, die ihnen helfen wollen, und diese nicht nur zurück stoßen."

John seufzte. Immer die übliche Leier - Verständnis und Geduld. Sie würde vergeblich darauf warten, dass er auf sie zukommen würde, denn das ging sie einfach nichts an.

Nach außen hin blieb sein Gesicht unverändert. "Ich werde auf Ihr Angebot zurückkommen. Doch nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Dr. Heightmeyer. Ich habe Pflichten zu erfüllen, die nicht länger warten können."

"Ja, natürlich, wie wir alle. Auf Wiedersehen, Major Sheppard." Kate Heightmeier verfolgte ihn mit prüfenden Blicken.

John erhob sich aus dem Sessel und verabschiedete sich höflich von der blonden Frau. Er hatte absichtlich nach einem frühen Termin gefragt, weil er die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte, damit die Expeditionsleiterin zufrieden war und nicht länger nach hakte..

Ob diese die Psychologin informiert hatte, wusste er bis jetzt noch nicht, denn wenn, dann hatte Dr. Heightmeier das mit keinem Wimpernzucken verraten. Sie hatte hauptsächlich ihn reden lassen und nur dann Fragen gestellt, wenn das Schweigen in ihrem Büro zu unerträglich geworden war.

Nun sah er zu, dass er so schnell wie möglich Distanz zwischen sie und sich brachte. Erst einen Gang weiter erlaubte er sich, aufzuatmen und die Maske für einen Moment fallen zu lassen, die er die ganze Zeit über aufgesetzt hatte.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand, als ihn ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl erfasste, und rieb sich die Augen. Gestern Abend war es später als geplant geworden, weil er zusammen mit ein paar Soldaten und Technikern aus dem internationalen Kontingent noch ein paar Laboratorien durchsucht hatten. Doch ihnen war nichts besonderes aufgefallen.

Und McKays Messungen hatten leider auch nichts ergeben.

Die aktivierten Geräte arbeiteten normal und der Rest hatte sich nicht wie von Geisterhand angeschaltet. Obwohl die Sache damit geklärt schien, blieb ein mulmiges Gefühl zurück. Hoffentlich hatte er mit dem letzten Artefakt nicht etwas aktiviert, das erst auf längere Sicht hin gefährlich werden konnte oder fatale Auswirkungen haben würde ...

Manchmal verstand er auch die Antiker nicht. Wenn sie angeblich ein so weises und geistig hochstehendes Volk gewesen waren, was hatte dann eine Art Fernsteuerung zwischen Werkzeugen zu suchen?

Und vor allen, wozu war sie eigentlich nütze?

Doch all diese Sorgen waren nichts gegen den üblichen Alptraum, der ihn nach nur zwei Stunden wieder aus dem Schlaf riss. Zwar hatte ein nächtlicher Spaziergang seinen Kopf ein wenig klären können und ihm dann zu einem gesunderen Schlummer verholfen, heute Morgen fühlte er sich aber trotz einer kalten Dusche dennoch müde und zerschlagen und Schmerzen bohrten in seinem Kopf.

Es war vielleicht besser, wenn er sich ein Tabletten aus der Krankenstation holte, bevor er mit ein paar Marines nachher zu weiteren Erkundungen aufbrach. Neben ein paar Ibuprofen vielleicht auch noch ein oder zwei Koffein-Tabletten. Auch wenn er Beckett dann wahrscheinlich das Blaue vom Himmel herunter lügen musste.

Ob man ihm wirklich ansah, wie mies er sich fühlte? Leider war keine spiegelnde Fläche in der Nähe, um das zu überprüfen.

Er grinste. Na wenigstens halfen ihm diese Gedanken, die Albtraumbilder zurückzudrängen, die das Gespräch an die Oberfläche gerissen hatte. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen hatte er sie so weit abgedrängt, dass sie nur noch als Schemen im Hintergrund seines bewussten Denkens herumgeisterten.

Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das Wesentliche: Was stand nun eigentlich heute morgen an?

Die Ernennung von Sergant Bates zum Sicherheitschef hatte schon Folgen gezeigt. Lt. Ford hatte ihm bei einem zufälligen Aufeinandertreffen in der Kantine gegenüber angedeutet, dass dieser am Nachmittag, während John mit den Wissenschaftlern beschäftigt gewesen war, einige der Sicherheitstrupps zusammengerufen und diesen neue Anweisungen gegeben.

Der Major runzelte die Stirn.

In Kenntnis gesetzt worden war er darüber aber noch nicht. Er nahm auch nicht an, dass der Sergeant allzu lässig mit den Regeln umging und sich noch im erlaubten Rahmen bewegte, denn dazu hatte der den Befehlskanon und die Hierarchie zu sehr verinnerlicht. Trotzdem zeigte ihm seine offensichtliche Ausgrenzung deutlich, dass es Bates, dieser verfluchte Bastard, auf einen Machtkampf anlegte.

Wut schoss in ihm hoch. Musste das ausgerechnet jetzt sein?

John hatte gut Lust, seine Faust im Gesicht des Sergeanten zu versenken, aber das würde die Angelegenheit auch nicht besser machen und ihm mehr Respekt verschaffen, jetzt wo der Fall eingetreten war, den er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen: Dr. Weir hatte sich eingemischt, wenn auch vermutlich aus anderen Gründen.

Nein in diesem Fall musste er unbedingt kühl und überlegt handeln.

Der Major atmete tief durch, ballte die Hände mehrmals zu Fäusten und entspannte sie dann wieder. Es gelang ihm die brodelnden Gefühle zurückzudrängen. Auch wenn ein leichter Groll blieb, so war er jetzt gefestigt genug, um sich allen kommenden Problemen zu stellen. Mochten sie Bates heißen, Kavanaugh und McKay oder einfach nur tückische Antikertechnologie...

Zielstrebig setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, durchquerte einen Gang und erreichte schließlich eine der oberen Hallen, in der ungewöhnlich viel los war. Sonst hatten ihn hier immer nur die Athosianerkinder, allen voran Jinto, empfangen..

Überrascht blieb er vor einer Gruppe junger Athosianer stehen, die mit Sack und Pack beladen aus einem ihrer Räume kamen. Moment mal. Hatte er bereits die Anweisung zur Umsiedlung gegeben? Nein.

"Was ist hier los?" fragte er überrascht. "Warum verlasst ihr eure Räume?"

"Das geschieht auf Befehl von Sergeant Bates", erklang hinter ihm die Stimme von Teyla Emmagan. "Er kam heute morgen mit einer Abordnung Soldaten zu uns und erklärte, dass die neuen Räume für uns bereit stünden. Wir sollen im Laufe des Tages umsiedeln."

Er drehte sich abrupt um und starrte die braunhaarige Frau mit der samtigen dunklen Haut überrascht an. "Wie bitte?"

Sie wirkte ernst. "Major, gut dass Sie vorbeikommen, denn es sind nicht die Raumfluchten, die sie mir vorgestern gezeigt haben, sondern viel kleinere, die nur zu einer Seite Ausgänge haben."

John runzelte die Stirn und biß sich auf die Lippen. "Das geschieht, wie gesagt, nicht auf meine Anordnung hin."

Er wusste sehr genau, was Bates da geritten hatte. Der Sergeant machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er den Athosianern zutiefst misstraute und sie für potentielle Verräter und Feinde hielt. Dass er durch sein Verhalten aber die noch sehr zerbrechlichen Beziehungen zwischen ihren Völkern gefährdete und sie unter Umständen dazu trieb, Feinde zu werden, verstand dieser Betonkopf dabei natürlich nicht.

"Das glaube ich ihnen." Teyla lächelte dünn. "Was aber werden Sie nun tun?"

"Ich werde mit diesem Mann wohl ein Wörtchen reden müssen." Er aktivierte sein Funkgerät. "Sergeant Bates, kommen Sie umgehend in den kleinen Beratungsraum. Ich dulde keinen Aufschub", sagte er mit militärischer Schärfe. Dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder. "Warten Sie bitte mit dem Umzug bis ich die Sache geklärt habe. Ich gebe Ihnen so schnell wie möglich Bescheid, wann sie wirklich umziehen können. Ich denke aber auch, dass das nicht mehr heute sein wird. Eher in den nächsten Tagen."

"Das werden wir tun." Teyla nickte und wandte sich dem jugendlichen Pärchen zu, das die Unterhaltung still beobachtet hatte. "Bringt die Taschen erst einmal zurück. Sagt dann auch bitte den anderen Bescheid. Wir werden tun, was Sie gesagt haben."

"Beziehen Sie sich ruhig auf mich." John nickte bekräftigend. "Nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Miss Emmagan."

Er begab sich schnellen Schrittes in den nicht weit entfernten Raum. Der Sergeant hatte sich wie erwartet schon dort ein gefunden und den dreieckigen Tisch als Barriere zwischen sich und seinen Vorgesetzten gebracht. Nun sah er ihn abwartend an. Kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht bewegte sich. "Guten Morgen, Sir. Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, Sir?"

"Ja, das wollte ich, Sergeant."

John wartete bis sich die Türen des Besprechungsraumes ganz geschlossen hatten und stützte die Hände auf den Tisch. Er beugte sich vor, um mit dem Sergeanten in gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein.

"Aus welchem Grund wollen Sie die Athosianer in die dritte Ebene umsiedeln?"

"Aus Sicherheitsgründen, Sir. Ich hielt es für angebracht, dass sich die Athosianer nicht mehr länger in der Nähe der empfindlichen Einrichtungen aufhalten, Sir. Es geht nicht an, dass sich Fremde im Kontrollraum aufhalten oder aber in der Nähe des Sternentores. Und schon gar nicht in den Forschungseinrichtungen, Sir. Da wir sie nicht gut genug kennen, sind die Männer, Frauen und Kinder ein Sicherheitsrisiko, das wir nicht einschätzen können, Sir."

"Und deshalb schicken Sie diese Menschen in einen Bereich, der leicht abzuriegeln ist?"

"Ja, Sir. Für den Fall der Fälle, Sir. Das ist das Beste für die Sicherheit der Expedition, Sir.."

John spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hoch stieg.. Dieser Mann gebrauchte auffallend oft die Worte „Sir" und „Sicherheit". Das erste zeigte ihm, was Bates von ihm hielt, und für das Zweite fand er eine bessere Bezeichnung - Paranoia, Verfolgungswahn.

"Sie vergessen dabei eines, Sergeant Bates: Die Athosianer haben durch uns ihre Heimat verloren. Wir sind für sie verantwortlich, und ich habe bisher noch nicht erlebt, das einer von ihnen irgend etwas getan hätte, dass die Herren und Damen Wissenschaftler - oder auch Sie - gefährdet hätte. Eher im Gegenteil. Ohne ihre helfenden Hände wären wir in der Erforschung von Atlantis und der Einrichtung unserer Forschungsstätten noch gar nicht so weit gekommen. In der Zukunft werden sie wertvolle Verbündete bei der Erforschung der Pegasus-Galaxie sein. Durch ihr Wissen und ihre Kenntnisse werden wir uns viel schneller und sicherer bewegen können, als wenn wir beim Nullpunkt anfangen müssten." Er wurde etwas lauter. "Sie aber gefährden durch ihre unbedachten Aktionen die Beziehungen, die sich zwischen unseren Völkern entwickeln."

Bates ließ die Tirade ungerührt über sich ergehen. "Ich tue, was ich als Sicherheitschef von Atlantis für richtig halte, Sir", erwiderte er kalt. "Wenn ich allerdings etwas bemerken darf, Sir: ich möchte feststellen, dass Sie sich in Bezug auf die Athosianer von unangebrachten Gefühlen leiten lassen, Sir. Colonel Sumner hat von Anfang an, die nötige Distanz gewahrt..."

"Colonel Sumner ist nicht mehr hier. Ich habe jetzt das Kommando, Sergeant, vergessen Sie das nicht." Johns Augen blitzten, während seine Stimme einen immer kälteren Ton annahm. Bates warf ihm hintergründig also vor, er habe sich von den Athosianern kompromittieren lassen? So fügte er hinzu: "Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, über mein Verhalten und meine Entscheidungen zu urteilen, Bates." Auch er konnte den kompromisslosen Vorgesetzten hervorkehrten, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Ich halte es im Rahmen unserer Beziehungen zu den Athosianern für wichtig, dass sie erst einmal in den Räumen bleiben, in denen sie waren, bis der Wohnbereich, den ich für die Familien wesentlich geeigneter halte, freigegeben ist. Bisher hat es keine Beanstandungen wegen der Sicherheit gegeben, deshalb wird sich an unserem Verhalten gegenüber diese Volk auch nichts ändern!"

"Sir, wenn ich nochmals anmerken darf, dass..."

Bates verstand es immer noch nicht! Musste er wirklich deutlicher werden.

"Dürfen Sie nicht, Sergeant! Ich achte Ihre Bemühungen als Sicherheitschef, aber in diesem Fall sind Sie etwas zu weit gegangen. Sie hätten diese Angelegenheit erst mit Dr. Weir und mir besprechen müssen, da Sie auch unsere Kompetenzbereiche berührt. Deshalb widerrufe ich hiermit ihren Befehl. Die Athosianer bleiben, wo sie sind! Haben Sie verstanden?" Obwohl er innerlich vor Wut kochte, blieb John äußerlich sehr ruhig und eisig kalt. Die Gefühle hatte er abgeschaltet. Der Sergeant sollte merken, dass er es ernst meinte. Tödlich ernst.

In Bates Gesicht zuckte es, während sich die Augen auf einen Punkt hinter John richteten. Für einen Moment spannte sich der Körper des Marine an, dann salutierte er zackig. "Ja, Sir! Ich habe verstanden, Sir!"

"Dann sind Sie jetzt entlassen. Ich werde heute Mittag überprüfen, ob sie meine Anweisung ausgeführt haben."

"Ja, Sir. Sehr wohl, Sir." Noch einmal schlugen die Hacken aneinander. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, schritt Bates danach aufrecht und steif aus dem Raum.

John sah ihm mit funkelnden Augen und bohrenden Kopfschmerzen nach. Diesmal hatte er gewonnen, aber der Sergeant sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich von dieser Niederlage klein kriegen lassen würde.

"Verdammter Hundesohn!" Er ließ seine brodelnde Wut mit einem heftigen Schlag auf den Tisch frei und fluchte dann verhalten, denn zu dem schmerzhaften Pochen in seinen Schläfen kam nun auch noch eines in seiner Hand. Aber wenigstens ebbte sein Zorn langsam ab und er konnte wieder freier atmen. Verärgert schüttelte die Hand aus und drehte sich um. Dann zuckte er zusammen, da jemand in der jetzt wieder offenen Tür stand. Er erkannte den stämmigen Mann in der derben Lederkleidung sofort.

Halling, Jintos Vater, trat ganz in den Raum, um seine Lippen spielte ein seltsames Lächeln. Verdammt, wie lange hatte er da schon gestanden? Hatte er seinen Wutausbruch etwa mitbekommen Oder sogar Teile des Gespräches?

"Sie haben sich sehr für uns eingesetzt, Major Sheppard", sagte er mit seiner warmen Stimme. "Dafür möchte ich Ihnen danken und nun auch meine Hilfe bei der Erforschung der Stadt der Ahnen anbieten." Er sah ihn dabei offen an.

John spürte, dass es der große bärtige Athosianer aufrichtig meinte. Er beschloss, seiner Intuition zu folgen, auch wenn das wieder Wasser auf die Mühlen von Bates sein und den Sergeant in seiner Meinung, er sei kompromittiert, bestärken würde.

Andererseits war es für die Beziehungen zwischen ihren Völkern vielleicht nicht schlecht, dem gerade entgegengebrachten Misstrauen wieder Vertrauen entgegenzusetzen.

"Ich würde mich darüber sehr freuen, Halling", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. "Kommen Sie einfach in einer halben Stunde in den Kontrollraum, dann werde ich mit meinen Jungs da sein."

"Ich werde auf sie warten." Halling neigte fast schon ehrerbietig den Kopf und verließ den Raum wieder, während John sich nun endlich dazu entschied, seinen Besuch in der Krankenstation wahr zu machen. Bis dahin konnte er sich auch überlegen, wen er mitnahm.

Vielleicht Markham, der wie er mit dem ATA-Gen geboren worden war, oder den jungen Sergeant Stackhouse. Die beiden konnten ein wenig frischen Wind um die Nase gebrauchen, nachdem sie bisher immer nur im Schlepptau von Bates herumgerannt waren.

Ja, das war vielleicht keine schlechte Idee!

Er musste ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, sich ihre eigene Meinung über ihn bilden zu können. Und Lt. Ford wollte er bei dieser Gelegenheit endlich fragen, ob er Mitglied seines Teams werden wollte.


	7. In den Tiefen der Stadt

"Aber natürlich, Sir. Sie können auf mich zählen!" Aiden Ford strahlte den Major an. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, von Ihnen für das Außenteam ausgewählt worden zu sein!" 

Das bisher eher finstere Gesicht seines Gegenübers hellte sich auf. Um so besser, denn schlecht gelaunte Vorgesetzte konnten sehr anstrengend sein. Was auch immer dem Major über die Leber gelaufen war - Aiden konnte es sich eigentlich denken, denn auch Sergeant Bates war vorhin mit einem verbissenen Gesicht herum gelaufen - Sheppard schien seinen Groll auch schnell überwinden zu können.

Überhaupt schien er sich zu entspannen, je mehr sie sich von den zentralen Ebenen entfernten und in menschenleerere Regionen kamen. Zuletzt waren sie einem Technikertrupp begegnet, der einen weiteren Naquadah-Generator installieren wollte.

Hier unten, fast auf Meeresniveau, war inzwischen niemand mehr. Das würde sich vermutlich auch nicht so schnell ändern, da die Bereiche noch nicht freigegeben waren.

Mal sehen, vielleicht fanden sie ja diesmal ansprechende Quartiere, in denen man angenehmer wohnen konnte. Aiden hatte seinen Wunsch nach einem Raum mit Meeresblick immer noch nicht aufgegeben.

Er lächelte versonnen und sah sich um. Licht flutete durch die bunten Scheiben in den Korridor und zeichnete Muster auf die Wände und Türen der anderen Seite. Markierungen an den Wänden verrieten, dass gestern bereits ein Trupp hier unten gewesen war und die Räume gesichert hatte.

Zielstrebig führte der Major den Athosianer, Stackhouse, Markham und ihn weiter.

Welche Ebene heute sein Ziel war, hatte er nicht verraten, aber das war auch nicht so wichtig, sie würden es ja gleich sehen. Interessanter waren die Blicke, die sich seine Kameraden zuwarfen. Den beiden war ganz offensichtlich nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit Sheppard alleine zu sein, nachdem sie vorher die Seite von Sumner und Bates nicht verlassen hatten.

Und nun fürchteten sie wahrscheinlich, dass er seinen Groll auf den Sergeanten an ihnen auslassen würde. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.

Aiden urteilte nicht nur aus Sympathie für Sheppard, der ihm von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen war. Der hegte solche niederen Gefühlsregungen nicht. Und wenn er seine Wut austoben wollte, dann vermutlich an denen, die es wirklich verdienten, wie zum Beispiel diese schleimigen, Lebensenergie fressenden blassgrünhäutigen Monster.

Oder Bates.

Aiden mochte die Art, mit der Sheppard auftrat. Er war locker und freundlich, so dass man schnell mit ihm in Kontakt kam, man konnte mit ihm Scherze machen und herum flachsen, aber wenn es hart auf hart kam, bewies der Major, dass er ein kampferfahrener Profi war, der genau zu wissen schien, auf was es ankam.

‚Er ist nicht viel schlechter als Sumner, auch wenn er nicht die Erfahrung im Bodenkampf hat, wie der Colonel und der Rest von uns. Aber für einen Hubschrauber-Piloten, der in der letzten Zeit nur Wissenschaftler-Taxi gespielt hatte, hat er sich bisher ganz gut gehalten.' Aiden lächelte. Ein vorgesetzter Offizier musste nicht in allem perfekt sein, denn das machte ihn menschlicher. Und wozu gab es Spezialisten wie ihn, die die fehlenden Kenntnisse wettmachen konnten? Ein Team ergänzte einander schließlich. Das schmiedete es noch fester zusammen.

Und nun, wo sie eine Treppe erreichten, gab Major Sheppard Handzeichen und erklärte: "Ab hier beginnt unerforschtes Terrain. Also Obacht, meine Herren."

Er schaltete die Lampe seiner P-90 an und leuchtete zuerst nach oben, dann nach unten. Dann wählte er den Treppenabgang.

Durch Aidens Adern schoss das Adrenalin. Jetzt wurde es spannend.

Er musste grinsen, als er ein vertrautes Piepen hörte und sah, wie sein vorgesetzter Offizier ein kleines Gerät aus der Tasche zog. Schon im Schiff der Wraith hatte der sich kaum von dieser technischen Spielerei der Antiker trennen können. Es schien ihn zu faszinieren, damit herum zu laufen. Was er damit auch immer hier und jetzt zu erkennen hoffte.

Fünfzig Stufen. Dann machte die Treppe eine Wende. Die gleiche Anzahl später erreichten sie einen weiteren Gang, aus dem es merkwürdig metallisch roch.

"Was ist das, Sir?" fragte Stackhouse heiser, während Markham die Markierungen übernahm. "Ich würde sagen..." Sheppard wagte sich ein paar Schritte vor und leuchtete in den Gang. "Das hier hat bis vor kurzem unter Wasser gestanden. Vermutlich ist dieser Level voll gelaufen, als der Schutzschirm zusammen brach."

"Die Treppen nach unten stehen noch unter Wasser," meldete sich Halling plötzlich zu Wort. Der Athosianer hatte sich bisher sehr still verhalten und die Menschen nur beobachtet. Ganz offensichtlich war er die Treppe noch ein Stück hinuntergestiegen, um nach zu sehen, was es dort gab und eben so leise wieder zurück gekehrt. Das war eigentlich gegen die militärischen Vorschriften. Andererseits war der Bärtige kein Mitglied des US-Militärs. "Der Wasserspiegel beginnt bei der nächsten Wende."

"Gut zu wissen. Danke Halling!"

Sheppard nahm sich dann die Zeit, einen kurzen Bericht und die Planung seines weiteren Vorgehens an den Kontrollraum durchzugeben. Aiden hörte dem Wortwechsel mit einem der Techniker zu und entschied sich dann selbsttätig, die Erkundigung fortzusetzen. Halling folgte ihm dichtauf.

Der junge Marine stutzte. In den Händen hielt der Mann eine kleine Lichtquelle, die entfernt an eine Taschenlampe erinnerte und so gar nicht an sein ansonsten eher hinterwäldlerisches Aussehen passen wollte. Das war ihm auch schon aufgefallen. Die Athosianer verstanden also mehr von Technik, als sie zugeben wollten, deshalb hatten sie auch hier auf Atlantis keinen Kulturschock bekommen.

Doch darüber konnte er sich in einem ruhigen Moment einmal mit dem Major unterhalten. Dem war das bestimmt auch schon aufgefallen und Aiden wollte wissen, ob er das als gefährlich einschätzte. Jetzt aber widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen. Wachsam ließ er den Lichtkreis über Boden, Decken und Wände streifen und spannte sich an.

Alles schimmerte feucht, Tropfen fielen von den üblichen Ornamenten und Vorsprüngen in die Pfützen. Die Wassermassen oder die Erschütterungen beim Aufstieg, vielleicht sogar die Zeit selbst hatte einige Streben von der Wand gerissen und nicht fest installierte Aufbauten umgerissen. Der Gang wurde durch die Hindernisse schmaler, war aber noch begehbar.

Aiden zuckte zusammen, als er vor sich und hinter einem hüfthohen Kasten, der nur einen schmalen Durchgang freiließ, einen platschenden Laut hörte. Er entsicherte die P-90 und hob die Waffe, für alle Fälle, und beugte sich halb über das Hindernis. Vor ihm auf dem Boden glitzerte es silbrig auf. Ehe er jedoch den Finger um den Abzug krümmen konnte, erklang eine Stimme neben ihm.

"Sie wollen doch nicht etwa mit großem Kaliber auf einen hilflosen, kleinen Fisch schießen?" Unbemerkt hatte Sheppard aufgeschlossen und war nun neben ihn in den Durchgang getreten Er leuchtete auf die Pfütze. Der entfernt an die Miniaturausgabe eines irdischen Karpfens erinnernde Kiemenatmer zappelte haltlos im Todeskampf und bewegte sich schließlich nicht mehr.

"Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht, dann bleibt ja nicht mehr viel davon übrig" Aiden sicherte die Waffe wieder und grinste. "Sollen wir die halbe Portion den Köchen mitbringen, damit sie mal etwas anderes als die üblichen Ration zubereiten können?"

"Das Tier ist wohl schon eher ein Fall für die Biologen. Wir wissen nicht, ob er überhaupt für uns genießbar ist." Er sah einen der Marines an. "Markham, kümmern Sie sich bitte darum."

"Ja, Sir."

Dann ruckte der Kopf des Majors zur anderen Seite. Das Schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht erlosch. "Halling, was machen Sie da?"

Offensichtlich war der Athosianer unbemerkt an ihnen vorübergegangen. Etwa zehn Schritte von ihnen entfernt stand er vor einem Eingang und streckte andächtig die Hände aus. "Major, das sollten sie sich ansehen. Das ist eine Kammer der Wun..."

Im nächsten Moment schrie er schmerzerfüllt auf. Die Finger tauchten in eine flimmernde Fläche ein. Das Kraftfeld wurde für einen Moment zur Gänze sichtbar. Es wölbte sich nach vorne und schleuderte den Körper des Mannes zurück. Halling drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und versuchte sich abzufangen. Doch er verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und prallte mit voller Wucht mit einer Körperseite gegen die Wand.

Noch ehe er ganz auf dem Boden landete, war Major Sheppard an seiner Seite und hielt ihn fest, damit er sich nicht weiter verletzte, während er die Waffe auf den Eingang richtete.

"Geht es?"

Halling hatte Schwierigkeiten sich aufzurichten, so dass auch Aiden an seine Seite kam und ihn stützte. Der Athosianer stöhnte. "Mein Bein. Ich glaube, mein Knie ist..."

Dann verstummte er. Wie Major Sheppard richtete er seinen Blick nach oben. Auch Aiden hörte das leise Knacken und Summen, als über ihnen ein Gerät aus der Decke fuhr und mit einem Zischen zum Leben erwachte.

"Oh Scheiße! Markham! Stackhouse, runter und in Deckung! Hier tobt gleich die Hölle!" brüllte Sheppard und sah gehetzt zu Ford. Der verstand auch ohne Worte, was er meinte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Nur vier oder fünf Schritte weiter den Gang hinunter bot ein Erker genügend Schutz für sie drei. Gemeinsam halfen sie dem Athosianer, die Distanz zu überbrücken, dann brach das Inferno los.

Aus der Decke schossen Strahlen und jagten durch den Gang. Im selben Moment schlossen sich die Türen, die den Abschnitt zu beiden Seiten begrenzten.

Verdammt, jetzt waren sie auch noch eingeschlossen!

Es roch beißend, wann immer die grell leuchtenden Impulse an der Wand auftrafen und die Feuchtigkeit verdampfte. In seinem Funkgerät rauschte und knackte es. Die Anfrage aus dem Kontrollturm drang nur verstümmelt zu ihnen durch, so als würden die Interferenzen den Funkverkehr stören.

Aiden fluchte leise. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Antiker waren nicht von schlechten Eltern. Die hatten an alles gedacht, selbst an den Funkverkehr.

Schüsse hallten durch den Gang.

Markham und Stackhouse waren hinter dem Kasten in Deckung gegangen, hatten die Verteidigungswaffe von der anderen Seite her ins Kreuzfeuer genommen, doch das schien die Vorrichtung wenig zu beeindrucken. Die Kugeln prallten von einem fast unsichtbaren Schutzschild ab und pfiffen als Querschläger durch den Raum.

Aiden wich fluchend einer Kugel aus.

"Feuer einstellen", rief Sheppard an seiner Seite scharf. "Sie bringen uns sonst ja noch um! So kommen wir hier nicht weiter."

Während die beiden jungen Marines ihren Beschuß einstellten, feuerte die Waffe ungerührt weiter und verwandelte die Feuchtigkeit im Gang in ein scharf riechendes Gas.

Aiden spürte, wie sich die Härchen in seinem Nacken aufrichteten. Das hatte er noch nicht so erlebt, denn jeder Atemzug wurde nun von einem Beißen im Hals begleitet. Wenn die Laserschüsse sie nicht umbrachten, dann die immer schlechter werdende Luft und das, was hier entstand.

Selbst wenn die Zentrale verstand, was Sheppard ihnen durchgab, so musste das nicht heißen, dass die Verstärkung rechtzeitig zu ihnen vordrang. Dem jungen Mann wurde heiß und kalt. Verdammt, jetzt steckten sie wirklich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten...


	8. Das düstere Geschenk der Antiker

John schaltete das Funkgerät wieder auf Empfang und lugte aus der Deckung hervor. Der besorgte Blick und das Husten von Halling und Ford an Seite verrieten ihm, das auch die anderen die Auswirkungen des Gases zu spüren bekamen, das sich durch die Laserschüsse entwickelte. Auch wenn die Lichtstrahlen sonst nicht viel Schaden anrichteten, so konnte doch allein die immer schlechter werdende... 

Moment mal...

"Holt eure Gasmasken raus!" entfuhr es ihm. In jeder Überlebensweste steckte ein Mundschutz, eine einfache Maske, die man zum Beispiel bei zu starker Rauchentwicklung über Mund und Nase ziehen konnte, um die übelsten Auswirkungen abzuschwächen und den Zeitraum zu verlängern, in dem man den Giftstoffen ausgesetzt war. Er wusste nicht, ob die Filter lange etwas nützen würden, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

Die ersten Atemzüge waren eine Erlösung, dann fiel sein Blick auf den krampfhaft hustenden Halling. "Hier, nehmen Sie meine." Er hielt ihm den Mundschutz hin. Der Athosianer sah ihn groß an.

"Nein, Sir, ich und Halling werden uns meine Maske teilen und zusätzlich ein mit Wasser befeuchtetes Tuch benutzen!" fuhr der junge Leutnant dazwischen. "Sie müssen bei klarem Verstand bleiben" Aiden Ford sah ihn eindringlich an.

John nickte knapp. Er hatte verstanden, was der junge Marine meinte. So befestigte er den Mundschutz und konzentrierte sich auf seine vordringlichste Aufgabe - sie alle hier lebend heraus zu holen.

Es musste doch einen Weg geben, das Ding abzuschalten. Aber wie?

Vermutlich befand sich der entsprechende Schalter in dem durch das Kraftfeld geschützten Raum, in den er nur einen kurzen Blick hatte werfen können. Viel hatte er nicht gesehen, nur blinkende Anzeigen an den Wänden und auf den Bildschirmen und eine Konsole, die etwa fünf bis sechs Fuß von der Stirnwand entfernt alles steuerte.

John biß sich auf die Lippen.

Eine ähnliche Konstruktion hatten sie schon in anderen Laboren gefunden - nur waren diese nicht aktiv und, vor allem, mit einem derartig aggressiven Schutz versehen gewesen. Ob auch die Schmuckverzierungen des Türrahmens dazu gehörten? Das machte diesen Ort jedenfalls zum ersten seiner Art.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen waren, allzu viele von den Konsolen zu initialisieren und aktivieren. Wer konnte schon sagen, was Ihnen dann um die Ohren geflogen wäre.

Andererseits gab es doch kaum Gründe für die Antiker, ihre Gerätschaften zu schützen. Es sei denn, sie hatten vor den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Volkes etwas zu verbergen.

Er grinste schief.

Ob sie das jemals herausfinden würden?

Er wunderte sich nur, dass die Geräte nach all der Zeit von alleine angesprungen waren. Vielleicht lag eine Fehlfunktion vor. Oder unter Umständen auch ...

Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich daran, dass vor der Konsole etwas gelegen hatte: Ein in seine Einzelteile zersprungenes Gerät mit türkisen Schaltflächen. Jetzt hatte er seine Antwort darauf, was die Fernsteuerung aktiviert haben könnte.

Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Plötzlich war das jedoch vergessen, denn John zuckte zusammen. Ein Teil seines Verstandes hatte etwas anderes registriert: Die Waffe feuerte in Sequenzen, in einer logischen Folge, die durchaus genug Spielraum ließ, um sich im Gang hin und her zu bewegen, wenn man erst einmal raus hatte, wie...

Er begann leise mit zu zählen: Zweimal links, einmal nach links unten, dreimal rechts, zweimal nach rechts unten. Dreimal links, einmal nach rechts unten, viermal rechts, zweimal nach links unten.

Das ganze wiederholte sich zweimal, dann feuerte das Gerät zweimal nach rechts und zweimal nach links, jeweils einmal in beide Richtungen nach unten. Und die Reichweite der Schüsse endete etwa vier Schritte vor der Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren.

Das gab ihm und den anderen genug Zeit und vielleicht auch eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen...

Er wandte sich dem jungen Mann an seiner Seite zu. "Lt. Ford, Ich werde versuchen, das Kraftfeld und die Waffe abzuschalten."

"Sir, das ist Selbstmord", wandte Ford ein und auch der Athosianer schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. "Das dürfen Sie nicht tun."

"Das ganze ist ein kalkulierbares Risiko. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wenn das Kraftfeld Sie abwehrte, dann reagiert es vielleicht positiv auf mich." John sah ihn eindringlich an. "Hören sie mir genau zu. Die Waffe feuert in einer ganz bestimmten Sequenz. Prägen sie sich diese genau ein." Er holte tief Luft und schilderte den beiden seinen Plan. "Und folgen Sie mir nicht in das Labor, sondern ziehen sie sich an die Tür zurück. Ich bin mir sicher, dort ist auch der Funkverkehr nicht mehr in dem Maße gestört."

Erst als er sich sicher war, dass beide verstanden hatten, hakte er die P-90 ein und wandte sich wieder dem Gang zu. Für das, was er nun vor hatte, brauchte er beide Hände.

Geduldig wartete er, bis die Sequenz wieder ihren Anfang nahm. Er zählte lautlos mit - und wagte sich aus der Deckung, als die Waffe längere Zeit in die andere Richtung feuerte. Mit wenigen Schritten war er am Eingang und fuhr mit seinen bloßen Händen über die Verzierungen am Rahmen der Tür, ohne jedoch mit dem Zählen aufzuhören.

Ja, er hatte mit seinen Vermutungen richtig gelegen!

Nicht alles war schlichter Zierrat. John spürte das inzwischen so vertraute Vibrieren unter seinen Fingern und drückte fester zu.

Für einem kurzen Moment flimmerte das Kraftfeld vor ihm milchig auf, dann erlosch es. Rechts und links glühten zwei der Symbole in Hüfthöhe auf und verloschen dann wieder. Ein schwaches Glimmen wanderte in einer wirren Folge durch die Verzierungen. So als...

John machte instinktiv zwei Schritte nach vorne und in den Raum hinein.

Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn dort wo er einen Augenblick zuvor noch gestanden hatte zischte ein Laserstrahl vorbei.

Der Major atmete erleichtert auf. Das war ja gerade eben noch einmal gut gegangen.

Doch er nahm sich keine Zeit, den Triumph auszukosten, sondern begab sich schnurstracks zu der Konsole. Mit dem Fuß schob er die Trümmer des zerstörten Gerätes beiseite und legte dann eine Hand auf das Steuerpanel, während er nach den speziellen Kontrollen für die Waffe suchte.

Der Schaltknopf dort?

Das Sensorfeld?

Musste er ein Codewort eingeben?

"Verdammt noch mal. Selbstschutz deaktivieren!" fluchte er leise und legte die Finger auf die Felder. Die Symbole kamen ihm vertraut vor. Doch wo hatte er sie zuletzt gesehen? Und wann?

John überkam ein Deja Vu. Es war ihm als steuerten eine fremde Macht oder eine verschüttete Erinnerung seine Finger, als er eine ganz bestimmte Zeichenfolge eingab.

Ein Teil seines Verstandes nahm wahr, dass die zischenden Geräusche im Hintergrund aufgehört hatten - die Waffe schien ihre Funktion eingestellt zu haben.

Wenigstens das hatte geklappt.

Und dann zuckte er heftig zusammen, als auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm ein Bild erschien, verschneit und verrauscht wie das analoge Fernsehsignal bei schlechtem terrestrischem Empfang. Er fühlte sich in seine Kindheit zurück versetzt, als er mit einer uralten Zimmerantenne versucht hatte...

Den größeren Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit aber fesselte das schattenhafte Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm. Es gewährte ihm Einblick in einen Raum mit ähnlicher, aber doch unvertrauter Einrichtung.

Intuitiv drehte er an einem Knopf neben dem Sensorfeld.

Die Qualität verbesserte sich, wenn auch das Bild weiterhin sehr körnig blieb und der Ton weiterhin fehlte. Ein braunhaariger Mann, der helle Kleidung von ungewöhnlichem Schnitt trug, beugte sich über einen Schwerverletzten, dessen Kleidung in Fetzen hing und schien ihn mit einem Gerät, das warmes silberfarbenes Licht ausströmte, zu scannen.

John stieß zischend den Atem aus. Kameraden, die sie aus abgeschossenen Helikoptern zu bergen versucht hatten in Afghanistan, hatten so ausgesehen: Große Teile der Haut waren schwärzlich verbrannt. Der Unterleib und Beine des Mannes - sofern noch vorhanden, waren eine einzige große offene Wunde. Aus den Stümpfen quoll zähflüssig das Blut und tränkte die Unterlage. Trotzdem lebte der Mann noch, wie John an den schwachen Bewegungen sah.

Erhielt er einen Blick in die ferne Vergangenheit?

Waren das Antiker?

Er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und justierte, ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, die Einstellungen weiter. Das Bild wurde feinkörniger und farbig, hob damit die grausamen Details noch deutlicher hervor.

Der Braunhaarige in der hellen Kleidung arbeitete systematisch mit seinem Gerät und schien dabei sehr angespannt zu sein. Dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Blick auf den Oberkörper des tödlich Verletzten frei.

Der Mann wand sich unter Schmerzen, aber dennoch schien er sich noch einmal genug fokussieren zu können, um seinen Kopf zu heben und eine verwüstete Hand in den Arm seines Helfers zu krallen. Gesprungene, blutige Lippen formten Worte, und das verbliebene Auge richtete sich blitzend auf den Antiker.

John nahm unwillkürlich die Hände von den Kontrollen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, aber die Aufzeichnung verlosch nicht. Auch wenn die Kleidung so gut wie zerstört war, so brannte sich ihm doch das nur all zu bekannte Atlantis-Abzeichen in die Augen und nicht zuletzt der blutverkrustete aber unverkennbare schwarze Haarschopf sowie sein _eigenes _Gesicht - oder was davon noch vorhanden war.

Ein heftiges Beben lief vom Haaransatz bis zu den Zehenspitzen durch John Sheppards Körper und zwang ihn dazu, sich abzustützen. Alles hatte er erwartet, nur eines nicht - sich selbst in der Aufzeichnung zu sehen.

Dann wurde das Bild wieder schlechter und verlor an Farbigkeit und Schärfe. Er konnte gerade eben noch erkennen, wie der zerstörte Leib kraftlos auf die Liege zurücksank und sein Leben mit einem letzten Zittern aushauchte. Der Antiker sagte etwas und fuhr noch einmal mit dem Gerät über den Körper. Dabei schien er wohl etwas festzustellen, was ihn zugleich neugierig machte und irritierte, denn der Mann zuckte sichtlich zusammen und wiederholte den Scan eifrig. Mit einer Großaufnahme auf das nachdenklich-erstaunte Gesicht des Braunhaarigen brach die Aufnahme ab.

Sie ließ einen in den Grundfesten seines Denkens erschütterten und bis in sein Mark entsetzten Major John Sheppard vor dem dunklen Bildschirm und den Konsolen zurück. Er atmete heftig ein und aus, denn man erhielt nicht jeden Tag einen Blick auf sein eigenes Sterben.

Er vermochte erst einmal keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wie konnte das sein? Reiste er wirklich einmal in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft in die Vergangenheit und erlitt dort einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod? War die Aufzeichnung wirklich echt oder nur ein Trugbild seiner überreizten Nerven, das die Gerätschaften der Antiker in Bilder umgewandelt hatten? Er hoffte inständig, das letzteres der Fall war, denn die erste Möglichkeit war für die Zukunft nicht gerade erstrebenswert.

Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, trat John an die Konsole zurück und legte die Hand auf das Steuerpanel und das Sensorfeld, um die Aufzeichnung erneut abzurufen und damit Sicherheit zu bekommen.

Wie war der Code? Welche Zeichen hatte er eben gedrückt?

Aber so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte, es war ihm nicht möglich, die Eingaben in sein Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, die er vorhin gemacht hatte. Es war, als hätten sie sich selbst aus seinem Kopf gelöscht und nur den üblichen bohrenden Kopfschmerz zurückgelassen.

Und nun drangen auch Stimmen schmerzhaft laut an sein Ohr. "Major Sheppard. Bitte melden Sie sich. Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

John stieß einen unwilliges Stöhnen aus und kehrte nun endgültig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er brauchte noch einem Moment, um sich gänzlich zu sammeln und stellte fest, dass sich die Situation inzwischen entspannt hatte. In einiger Entfernung hörte er die Stimme Stackhouses. Und Schritte näherten sich.

Sofort drehte John sich um und setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf. Er stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Waffe ihre Tätigkeit eingestellt hatte und wieder in die Decke eingefahren war. Wenigstens das hatte ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten geklappt.

Als Ford an der Tür auftauchte, streifte er den Mundschutz vom unteren Teil seines Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. Doch der junge Leutnant ließ sich nicht täuschen..

"Ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung, Sir? Die Zentrale möchte wissen, wie es Ihnen geht." Er hob die Hand zum Funkgerät.

"Lassen sie nur, Ford. Ich mache das schon selbst!"


	9. Ein Mann voller Geheimnisse

"Major Sheppard, antworten Sie bitte", Elisabeth Weir machte sich inzwischen ernsthafte Sorgen, um ihren militärischen Leiter, der auf ihre wiederholten Anfragen nicht reagierte.

Eine aufregende Viertelstunde lag hinter ihnen. Begonnen hatte es mit einem Techniker, der sie aus ihrem Büro gerufen hatte, weil der Erkundungstrupp ganz offensichtlich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten war. Da die Verbindung danach zu stark verstümmelt und schließlich ganz zusammengebrochen war, hatte sie kurz entschlossen ein zweites Team zur Unterstützung losgeschickt.

Und seither lauschten sie wie auch die Techniker angespannt was weiter geschah. Selbst McKay hatte seine übliche Diskussion mit Peter Grodin eingestellt.

Dann endlich hatte sich Lt. Ford zwar aufgeregt aber erleichtert gemeldet. Der junge Marineoffizier hatte einen kurzen Bericht über die Situation und den Zustand der Leute gegeben und dann auch Entwarnung. Nur über den Major konnte er keine Aussage machen, da dieser ganz offensichtlich in dem besonders gesicherten Labor verschwunden war, um die Vorrichtung abzuschalten.

Dies war die dritte Anfrage an Sheppard. Antwortete er dann wieder nicht, würde sie jemanden losschicken, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Der Major konnte immerhin verletzt oder sogar tot in dem Raum liegen.

Sie wechselte einen Blick mit McKay. Täuschte sie sich, oder war ihr Chefwissenschaftler wirklich ernsthaft besorgt?

Ein Knacken erklang. "Ja, Ich bin okay und lebe noch!", meldete sich der Major. "Alles in Ordnung."

Das überzeugte Elisabeth aber nicht besonders, denn sie nahm ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme wahr. "Das hier ist ein sehr interessantes und sehr aktives Labor." Er räusperte sich. "Ist McKay bei Ihnen?"

"Ja, ich bin hier. Was haben sie da unten eigentlich angestellt, um dieses Chaos zu verursachen? Sie wissen doch, das die Technik der Antiker höchst..."

"... empfindlich ist und wir im Umgang mit ihr sehr vorsichtig sein müssen, wenn wir nicht genau einschätzen können, was sie anrichtet, ja, das habe ich mir gut gemerkt." Der Major schwieg einen Moment. "Jedenfalls habe ich auch das Gegenstück zu unserer Fernsteuerung gefunden."

"Und was ist es?"

"Keine Ahnung. Leider lag es schon zertrümmert am Boden, als ich in das Labor hineinkam. Aber es muss irgendwie das Kontrollpult aktiviert haben."

"Ach ja? Soll ich ihnen das ernsthaft glauben?"

"Den Kratzern auf der Kristallfläche werden sie wohl glauben, oder?"

"Ich werde mir das später genauestens ansehen. Ich hoffe, sie haben..."

"Genug!", mischte sich Dr. Weir in den Schlagabtausch der beiden ein. Immerhin schien es ihrem militärischen Leiter nicht so schlecht zu gehen, dass er sich nicht mit McKay streiten konnte. "Major Sheppard, sie überlassen bitte der Verstärkung die Bewachung des Korridors und begeben sich mit ihren Leuten in die Krankenstation."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. "Ich wollte dort ohnehin vorbei, ehe ich Ihnen Bericht erstatte. Halling ist verletzt."

"Ja, das weiß ich schon durch Lt. Ford. Und nun zögern sie nicht länger.."

"In Ordnung, Ma'am." Damit unterbrach Sheppard die Funkverbindung.

Dennoch wurde Elisabeth Weir nicht ruhiger. Etwas an seiner Stimme gefiel ihr einfach nicht. Möglicherweise hing noch die Auseinandersetzung mit Sergeant Bates, von der ihr berichtet worden war, nach, aber wahrscheinlicher war, das da unten noch etwas anderes vorgefallen war, über das er nicht reden wollte. Kam ihr das nicht sehr bekannt vor?

x x x x x x x x x x

"Den leichten Verätzungen im Mund und Hals zufolge tippe ich auf eine Chlorverbindung. Die Konzentration war allerdings nicht so hoch, das sie ihnen dauerhaft geschadet hätte. Durch die kluge Idee, den Mundschutz zu benutzen wird das Kratzen schon bald wieder verschwunden sein" Dr. Beckett sah ihn nachdenklich an.

"Wie geht es meinen Männern."

"Markham und Stackhouse sind zwar noch etwas durcheinander und Lt. Ford hustet mehr als die beiden, aber die drei sind so weit in Ordnung. Halling wird sein Knie und seinen Knöcheln eine Weile schonen und sich auf Krücken fortbewegen müssen, aber wenigstens hat er sich nichts gebrochen. Der, der mir die meiste Sorge macht, sind eher Sie."

"Warum? Wie kommen sie darauf"

"Sie können nicht erwarten, dass mir nicht auffällt, in welchem Zustand Sie seit der Rückkehr von ihrer Rettungsmission sind", sagte der Arzt ernst. "Haben sie in den letzten Nächten eigentlich durchgeschlafen?"

John spannte sich an. Das war eine der unangenehmen Fragen, die er lieber gerne vermieden hätte. "Sorry, Doc, aber es braucht nur noch ein paar Tage, bis ich mich beruhigt habe. Vielleicht können sie mir ja etwas geben, dass ich einfach auch einmal durchschlafe."

"Damit ist es nicht getan. Sie haben sich verausgabt, und das geht über eine physische Belastung weit hinaus. Ich denke, die übermäßige Beanspruchung Ihrer Fähigkeiten als stärkster Träger des ATA-Gens hat zusätzlich eine psychische Überreizung herbei geführt. Ebenso wie gewisse Differenzen, die unnötig Kraft kosten." Beckett seufzte. "Am liebsten würde ich Sie für mindestens eine Nacht in der Krankenstation behalten, um meinen Verdacht zu überprüfen. Denn ihre gestrigen Messwerte waren zwar sehr hilfreich, aber auch besorgniserregend."

"Inwiefern?" John horchte auf.

"Mir ist bei den Messungen ihrer Gehirnströme aufgefallen, dass Ihr Geist ungewöhnlich aktiv ist und Bereiche angesprochen werden, die normalerweise brachliegen. Und das ist auch so, wenn sie schon gar nicht mehr in Kontakt mit den Geräten sind. Sie können im Moment gar nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen, so wie es aussieht."

"Tja, aber wie Sie sich denken können, werde ich weiterhin gefordert sein", entgegnete John und rieb sich die Augen. "Es sei denn, Sie springen in die Bresche."

Der schottische Arzt biß sich auf die Lippen. "Besser nicht. Mein Zusammentreffen mit unspezifizierten, antikischen Artefakten hat bisher immer in einer Katastrophe geendet. Na ja, fast alles. Ich bin ziemlich ungeschickt, wie Sie ja wissen."

John musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als Beckett mit einem schuldbewussten Blick auf den Vorfall mit der Drohne in Antarctica anspielte. "Ohne diesen Zwischenfall wäre ich aber jetzt nicht hier. Eigentlich haben Sie sogar etwas gutes getan."

"Finden Sie? Na, gefällt mir schon viel besser. Wenn Sie so strahlen, dann sieht man ihnen die Erschöpfung nicht mehr so an", schmunzelte der Schotte. "Vielleicht gibt es aber bald Abhilfe. Die heutige Testreihe mit dem künstlichen Gens ist sehr positiv verlaufen. Ich muss sie nur noch einmal mit verschiedenen Verfahren prüfen, dann steht einem Einsatz am lebenden Objekt nichts mehr im Wege. Das einzige, was mir noch fehlt, sind Testpersonen, die sich freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Gentherapie wirklich bei jedem wirkt, aber eine annehmbare Erfolgsquote dürfte vorhanden sein."

John nickte. Das waren wirklich gute Nachrichten.

Dann würden ihm Wissenschaftler wie McKay nicht mehr mit ständigen Anfragen auf den Geist gehen, sondern konnten sich selbst mit den Objekten ihrer Begierde herumschlagen. Dem würde das sicherlich gefallen, den Blicken nach zu urteilen, die er John immer wieder zu geworfen hatte.

"Aber nun zurück zu ihnen. Sie werden sich den Rest des Tages frei nehmen und die Nacht in der Krankenstation verbringen. Ich möchte Sie auf Herz und Nieren prüfen, Langzeit EKGs und ein EEG vornehmen, damit ich weiß, wie ich Ihnen am Besten helfen kann. Morgen werden Sie nur eingeschränkt Dienst tun, dann sehen wir weiter. Ich werde Elisabeth entsprechend instruieren. Ach, wissen Sie, ich komme gleich mit. Ich habe ohnehin etwas mit Rodney zu besprechen."

Dagegen war nichts zu sagen, auch wenn John die Einsamkeit seines Quartiers der Krankenstation vorzog. Andererseits würde es eine Wohltat sein, vielleicht wirklich einmal eine Nacht nicht aufzuwachen. Denn seit sie die Erde verlassen hatten, war erholsamer Schlaf ein Fremdwort für ihn.

Er sprang von der Liege und setzte sich in Bewegung, gefolgt von den Marines und dem Doktor. Nun galt es der Expeditionsleiterin Bericht zu erstatten. Er wurde wieder ernst, als er an das dachte, was er unten in dem Labor erlebt hatte und ein Schatten fuhr über sein Gesicht. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro konnte er sich genau überlegen, was er Elisabeth davon überhaupt erzählte.

x x x x x x x x x x

Halling sah seinem Sohn Jinto mit einem Lächeln nach. Auch Teyla schmunzelte. "Jetzt wird er den Major noch mehr als Helden verehren, als er es ohnehin schon tut", sagte sie. "Ich habe gesehen, wie er ihn in seinen Spielen verkörpert."

"Dem Mann sei auch eine solche Ehre erwiesen." Im Gesicht des Bärtigen spiegelten sich verschiedene Gefühle wieder. Ihn schien etwas zu beschäftigen. "Denn von all diesen fremden Menschen, die in die Stadt der Vorfahren eingezogen sind, ist er derjenige, der unser größtes Vertrauen verdient. Denn er ist bereit, das seine ohne Wenn und Aber zu geben. Ich habe es heute zum zweiten Mal erlebt."

Das waren Worte, die der väterliche Freund sonst nicht so leicht über die Lippen brachte. Auch wenn Halling bereit war, andere freundlich zu empfangen und ihnen eine Chance zu geben, so schenkte er noch niemandem leichtfertig seine Loyalität.

Und Teyla erging es nicht anders.

Die Geschichte ihres Volkes war voll von Verrat und Misstrauen. Freunde musste man sich unter den Sternen, die die Wraith beherrschten, sehr genau aussuchen, und ob man ihnen ein Leben lang trauen konnte, war auch nicht sicher. Einmal geschlossene Abkommen hatten nicht für die Ewigkeit Bestand.

Und das schien sich auch in diesem Fall wieder zu bewahrheiten. Obwohl Teyla gehofft hatte, dass es diesmal anders sein würde. "Vielleicht sind sie so unterschiedlich wie ihre Völker. Sie sind keine, durch eine äußere Gefahr zusammengeschweißte Gemeinschaft wie wir."

"Das ist wohl wahr." Halling drehte sich ein wenig, so dass das verletzte Bein ein wenig bequemer lag. "Wir müssen aufpassen, das ihre Uneinigkeit uns nicht auch in den Abgrund reißt, wenn die Wraith eines Tages an diesen Ort kommen sollten."

Sein Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an. "Dies ist die Stadt der Vorfahren. Eine heilige Stätte, die nicht so einfach entweiht werden sollte. Nicht durch niedere Gefühle wie Angst und Misstrauen. Das schwächt ihre Kraft."

Er schloss die Augen und murmelte ein paar Worte in der Sprache der Altvorderen. Eine Bitte um Erleuchtung und Weisheit für die Menschen, wie Teyla erkannte.

"Auch wenn heute etwas geschehen ist, was mich an Ihnen zweifeln lässt, so will ich die Hoffnung doch noch nicht aufgeben. Immerhin hat sich Major Sheppard gleich für uns eingesetzt und verhindert, das wir umsiedeln mussten." Sie wurde nachdenklich. "Seltsam. Schon als du ihn zu uns geführt hast, habe ich gespürt, dass ich ihm von allen Fremden am ehesten vertrauen kann, auch wenn er mir als Person rätselhaft bleibt."

"Er ist ein großer Krieger." Halling lächelte. "Einer von denen, die ihr wahres Selbst verbergen, um sich mit Herz und Seele ihrer Aufgabe zu weihen und auch wenn sie sich damit selbst ganz aufgeben.." Er befeuchtete die Lippen mit der Zunge. "Ich habe ihn für uns sprechen gehört und in höchster Gefahr handeln gesehen. Dieser Mann stellt sich den Herausforderungen, ohne dabei an sich selbst zu denken und das macht die Stärke und Größe eines wahren Kämpfers aus."

Mit ein paar Worten erzählte er ihr, was er unten miterlebt hat und endete dann mit den Worten: "Wenn einer von diesen Menschen den Vorfahren nahe kommt, dann ist er es. Als er zu uns zurückkehrte, wirkte er seltsam in sich gekehrt und schweigsam." Der Bärtige holte tief Luft. "Ich weiß nicht, was in jener Kammer der Lichter geschehen ist, aber ich denke, die Vorfahren haben ihn berührt. Und das bestärkt in mir die Hoffnung, dass die Stunde der alten Prophezeiung gekommen ist, die unser Volk schon so lange am Leben erhält:

_Und da sich das Haus der Ahnen  
Von langem Schlaf erwachend  
Befreit aus den Fluten erhebt  
Da das Herz, die Seele und die Hand der Zweiten  
Den heiligen Tempel in offenen Gedanken berührt  
Und sich der lange Kreis vollendet  
Ist nun endlich die Zeit gekommen  
In der ein letztes Mal das Leid regiert  
Bis die Hoffnung aus den Schatten tritt  
Und am Ende obsiegt."_

Sie schwiegen einen Moment bewegt, denn wie jedes Mal, wenn einer der Athosianer die Worte aussprach, fuhren wahre Schauer von unterschiedlichen Gefühlen durch ihre Körper: Aufregung, Freude und Angst.

"Wenn wir uns bei den anderen Männern und Frauen doch auch so sicher sein könnten", sagte Teyla nach einer Weile nachdenklich. "Die meisten von ihnen leben in einer eigenen Welt und bemerken uns nicht einmal. Und die, die es tun, misstrauen uns oder betrachten uns als Forschunsgobjekte." Sie seufzte. "Nur wenige sind wie Major Sheppard und sehen uns als Menschen."

"Ach Ihr Lieben, ihr müsst unseren neuen Gastgebern ein wenig Zeit geben! Seht ihr denn nicht, dass sie selbst noch wie Kinder sind? Wie unsere Kleinen vergessen sie erst einmal alles um sich herum, müssen ihre Umgebung in Augenschein nehmen und alles Fremde genau untersuchen", erklang eine alte Stimme von der Tür.

Charin, die Älteste des Volkes, kam mit langsamen Schritten in den Raum und setzte sich neben Teyla. Sie wirkte äußerst amüsiert. "Gerade eben habe ich gesehen, wie einer dieser auch so gelehrten Männer einen wilden Freudentanz ähnlich wie unsere kleine Jyla aufgeführt hat. Ihr wisst doch noch, wie aufgeregt sie war, als sie ihre erste Jagdausrüstung bekam, oder nicht mehr?."

"Ja, das stimmt. Sie ist jedem um den Hals gefallen, der ihr einen Teil davon brachte und dann in voller Montur durch das Lager gehüpft. Und heute ist sie eine unserer besten Jägerinnen."

"Na ja, und das stellt euch mal bei einem Mann vor, der etwa so groß wie ich, aber so breit und so alt wie du, Halling." Sie blickte dabei so verschmitzt drein, dass die drei im nächsten Moment in ein gemeinsames und befreiendes Lachen ausbrachen.

"Das macht es mir leichter, Major Sheppard zuzusagen, Mitglied seines Aussenwelt-Teams zu werden, wenn er mich noch einmal direkt danach fragen sollte", sagte Teyla, als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatten.

"Oh, hat er das?" Charin zwinkerte. "Na ja, du bist eine attraktive Frau."

Teyla verzog das Gesicht. "So hat er es sicher nicht gemeint", tadelte sie die Greisin. "Sein Interesse ist rein auf die Sache bezogen. Ich habe ihm schließlich selbst erklärt, das wir mit anderen Welten Handel treiben, und mich von mir aus hilfsbereit gezeigt."

"Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, das er ein hübscher Kerl ist. Denn dem anderen mit dem Steingesicht hättest du bestimmt nicht so schnell zugesagt, oder?"

"_Aveia, Großmutter_, bitte sag doch nicht so etwas."

Teyla stupste die Greisin verlegen an. Charin knuffte frech zurück und zwinkerte, ehe sie sich wieder Halling zuwandte. "Und nun zu dir, mein großer tapsiger Bär. Erzähle mir genau, was passiert ist. Denn ich möchte den Kindern heute Abend doch eine neue Geschichte erzählen können..."

x x x x x x x x x x

John wollte sich Ford und Beckett anschließen, als diese sich daran machten, Dr. Weirs Büro zu verlassen. Doch die Expeditionsleiterin winkte ihn mit einer kurzen Geste und ernsten Gesicht zurück.

Er setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf. Es konnte nur drei Dinge geben, auf die sie ihn ansprechen wollte: Das missglückte Gespräch mit Dr. Heightmeier, der Streit mit Sergeant Bates (Oh ja, wie gut er sich vorstellen konnte, dass dieser gleich Meldung gemacht hatte) oder ...

"Ja, Dr. Weir? Ich stehe zu ihrer Verfügung." Er lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und versuchte möglichst entspannt zu wirken, was ihm aber nicht so ganz gelingen wollte, denn die Expeditionsleiterin runzelte nur die Stirn.

"Sie behaupten also, in diesem Labor sei nichts passiert? Und das soll ich Ihnen wirklich glauben, Major Sheppard? Als sie sich meldeten, haben sie sich so angehört, als hätten Sie einen Geist gesehen." Dr. Elisabeth Weir beugte sich vor und sah ihm in die Augen. "Sie machen es mir nicht leicht, Ihnen und Ihren Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen. Ein wenig mehr Offenheit wäre wünschenswert."

John erwiderte ihren Blick nur kurz und starrte dann auf die Wandverzierung hinter der Frau. Ganz offensichtlich war der Streit doch noch nicht an sie herangetragen worden. Auch gut. Trotzdem würde sie ihn nicht eher gehen lassen, bevor er nicht wenigstens etwas erzählte.

"Na ja ... als ich die Waffe zu deaktivieren versuchte, habe ich wohl aus Versehen auf ein paar falsche Tasten gedrückt und eine alte Aufzeichnung aktiviert. Es war schon etwas unheimlich, plötzlich auf dem Bildschirm vor mir Antiker in Aktion zu sehen, und das hat mich ein wenig umgehauen." Er sah sie wieder an. "Vor allem, weil die Szene nicht besonders appetitlich aussah. Einer von ihnen hat einen Sterbenden behandelt. Ich habe so schwere Verletzungen schon ein paar Mal bei Helikopterabstürzen gesehen. Zuletzt in Afghanistan. Und da hat es mir mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit den Magen umgedreht."

Hoffentlich reichte ihr das endlich als Erklärung. Er wollte nicht noch weiter ausholen müssen und schließlich mit der ganzen Wahrheit herausrücken. Denn diese Sache ging nur ihn persönlich etwas an. Seitdem er sich in den Kontrollstuhl in Antarctica gesetzt hatte, passierten Dinge, die ihm rätselhaft waren.

Die Aufzeichnung, die er gesehen hatte, war ein weiteres Puzzlestück. Auch wenn er die einzelnen Details - die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die heftige Reaktion von Atlantis und das letzte Erlebnis nicht wirklich zusammenfügen konnte.

Weir sah ihn schweigend an. In ihrem Gesicht arbeitete es. "Ich will ihr Verhalten der von Dr. Beckett angesprochenen geistigen Erschöpfung zuschreiben und Sie heute nicht weiter mit meinen Fragen quälen. Sie sind entlassen."

"Danke Madam." John sah zu, dass er auf die Beine kam und das Büro verließ. Nein, sie schien gar nicht zufrieden mit ihm zu sein. Deshalb war es wohl das Beste, wenn er erst einmal das Weite suchte, und ihr heute, vielleicht auch morgen erst einmal nicht mehr unter die Augen kam.

Er selbst war froh, als er den Kontroll- und Torraum - "Gatetrium" wie er beides für sich selbst nannte, hinter sich ließ und nicht länger angestarrt wurde. Da waren ihm die Athosianerkinder schon lieber, die beinahe in ihn hineinrannten, angeführt von Jinto, der über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen begann, als er ihn erkannte. "Major Sheppard!" rief der Junge. "Sie müssen den anderen unbedingt erzählen, wie Sie meinen Vater gerettet haben!"

"Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen!"

"Oh doch, das müssen Sie!" Jinto sah ihn bittend an. Und der offene Blick entspannte ihn ein wenig. John lächelte. "Das ist aber keine besonders spannende Geschichte. Ich kenne da wesentlich aufregendere. Zum Beispiel die von dem Geschehen in einem abgelegenen Gebirge namens Karpaten, in dem ein Mann residierte, der das abgrundtief Böse in seiner Seele beherbergte. Als er noch ein lebendiger Mensch und kein Dämon war, hatte er bereits Angst und Schrecken unter seinen verbreitet, indem er die Gefangenen grausam töten ließ, indem er sie lebendig auf Pfähle stecken ließ. Sein Name war Fürst Vlad.

Aber alle nannten ihn nur Dracula...

Seine Herrschaft endete, als ihn die linke Hand Gottes erschlug. Aber er schloss mit dem Teufel einen Bund und kehrte aus der Hölle zurück. Zusammen mit seinen Bräuten, drei wunderschönen Frauen, die sich aber auch in Bestien verwandeln konnten, überzog er das Land erneut mit Terror. Nur eines war ihm nicht vergönnt. Eine Armee seiner Kinder heranzuzüchten, die mit ihm über das Land herrschen würde. Denn der Tod gebiert kein Leben.

Eines Tages aber lockte er einen Mann in seine Heimat, der von sich behauptete, neues Leben schaffen zu können. Er gab ihm die Mittel, seine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen und die Schöpfung zu versuchen. Sollte dieser Plan gelingen, dann würden ihm auch die letzten Mitglieder der Familie Victorious nicht mehr schaden können, die ihn schon zu seiner Lebenszeit den Krieg erklärt hatten. Oh, wie blauäugig dieser Wissenschaftler aus dem fernen Deutschland war... der letzte Sproß eines eben so alten Adelsgeschlechtes wie dem seinen - Viktor Frankenstein. Und wie viel Spaß würde es ihm machen, Verrat zu begehen, wenn die Kreatur aus Leichenteilen erst einmal lebte...

Fern von diesem dunklen Ort inmitten der schroffen Gipfel der Karpaten bereitete sich indessen ein Mann auf eine andere Aufgabe vor. In den Türmen von Notre Dame, einem geheiligten Ort der Hoffnung, hatte sich das Böse verborgen. Und er - ein Streiter für das Licht und die heilige Mutter Kirche sollte sie in ihrem Tun aufhalten. Denn des Nachts raubte der Finstere unschuldigen jungen Frauen das Leben..." Und schon war er wieder in seinem Element. Indem er die Kinder mit seiner Version von "Van Helsing" fesselte, konnte er seine Sorgen ein wenig vergessen...


	10. Vertrauen und Zuneigung

---------------------------------------------

**Im zentralen Turm von Atlantis  
Fünfter Tag nach der Ankunft **

---------------------------------------------

Bevor sie selbst schlafen ging, suchte Elisabeth Weir die Krankenstation auf, denn sie beschäftigten noch immer einige Geschehnisse dieses Tages. Ein Bild verfolgte sie noch immer - die Verwirrtheit und Leere in den Augen ihres neuen Kommandooffiziers.

Auf dem Weg in den medizinischen Bereich hatte sie außer den obligatorischen Technikern und Wachen der Nachtschicht um diese Zeit keine anderen Mitglieder der Expedition getroffen, nicht einmal Rodney McKay, der sonst auch noch mit kleinen Augen aus seinem Labor kam.

Und auch in der Krankenstation war es sehr ruhig. Sie entdeckte nur Dr. Beckett und zwei seiner Assistenten im gedämpften Licht. Der Arzt schien auch nicht mehr lange arbeiten zu wollen, oder sollte es zumindest, denn er gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich die Augen, als sie sich ihm näherte.

"Carson, Sie sollten den Rat beherzigen, den Sie ihren Patienten immer wieder geben, und selbst schlafen gehen."

Der Schotte zuckte zusammen und lächelte. "Das werde ich auch gleich. Ich will nur noch einmal die letzte Versuchsreihe durchgehen, um morgen den allerletzten Test zu machen."

"Dann ist die Gentherapie schon so weit? Ich dachte, sie müssten noch mehr Zeit dafür aufwenden."

"Nein, ich war schon auf der Erde fast fertig. Aber ich wollte es dort nicht an die große Glocke hängen, wie sie sich vorstellen können. In spätestens zwei oder drei Tagen könnten wir sie am lebenden Menschen testen, natürlich nur wenn sich Freiwillige zur Verfügung stellen."

"Hm, da beginnen die Schwierigkeiten ..." Elisabeth nickte. "In Anbetracht unserer internationalen Zusammensetzung müssen wir auch die Gesetzgebung unserer Bündnispartner achten. Wir können keinen offiziellen Aufruf starten. Das widerspricht den entsprechenden Konventionen."

"Das weiß ich sehr wohl. Ich möchte auch niemanden dazu zwingen. Sie wissen aber selber, wie dringend wir mehr Leute benötigen, die dazu fähig sind, die Technologie der Antiker zu bedienen. Major Sheppard und die anderen schaffen das auf Dauer nicht ohne zusammenzubrechen oder durchzudrehen."

"Ich weiß." Elisabeth Weir überlegte. "Wir werden einen Weg finden, um die Leute anzusprechen und ihnen die Therapie schmackhaft zu machen. Da wir Millionen von Lichtjahren von der Erde entfernt sind und im Moment keinen Kontakt zum IOC und SGC haben, können wir keinen daran hindern, sich freiwillig zur Verfügung zu stellen. Wenn wir später Erfolge vorweisen können, wird sowieso niemand mehr nach den Umständen fragen."

"Ja, da haben sie recht", Becketts Gesicht hellte sich auf, auch wenn er im nächste Moment schuldbewusst dreinblickte. "Ich sage es ja nicht gerne, aber so könnte es vielleicht gehen. Mit der Offenlegung möglicher Nebenwirkungen und Gefahren sichern wir und dann noch zusätzlich ab."

"Gibt es denn irgend welche Faktoren, aufgrund denen Sie schwerwiegendere Bedenken haben könnten, die Therapie nicht einzusetzen?"

"Nun, ein Restrisiko gibt es immer, aber ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dieses sehr gering gehalten zu haben." Der Arzt holte tief Luft. "Mir liegt das Wohl meiner Patienten sehr am Herzen. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand aufgrund meiner Behandlung stirbt, der vorher ganz gesund war. Das könnte ich mir niemals verzeihen."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, Carson. Mir würde es nicht anders gehen." Elisabeth griff das Stichwort auf, denn eigentlich war sie auch aus einem anderen Grund in die Krankenstation gekommen. "Wo Sie gerade Ihre Patienten erwähnen, wie geht es eigentlich Major Sheppard? Er sah nach seiner Rückkehr nicht besonders gut aus und ich mache mir ziemliche Sorgen um ihn."

"Aye, sein Zustand ist mir auch aufgefallen, deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschieden, ihn mindestens eine Nacht zu überwachen. Ich habe ihm eine Kombination aus leichten Beruhigungs- und Schlafmitteln gegeben. Er schläft jetzt, aber seine Gehirnwellenströme machen mir immer noch Sorge. Sein Unterbewusstsein ist äußerst rege."

"Und was bedeutet das? Hat die Überanstrengung bleibenden Schaden angerichtet?"

Beckett zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das kann ich noch nicht genau sagen. Dazu wissen wir noch viel zu wenig über die Technologie der Antiker und ich müsste ihn über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg hier behalten. Ich glaube nicht, das ein menschliches Gehirn so viel verarbeiten kann, wie dem Major in den letzten Tagen zugemutet wurde. Ich selbst habe schon bei der Hälfte dessen, was er aktivieren und bedienen musste, die Waffen gestreckt. Zudem steht er seit der Rettungsmission unter permanentem Stress."

"Ja, das ist mir bekannt. Denken Sie, dass es in dieser Situation angebracht ist, wenn er weiterhin das Amt des kommandierenden Offiziers ausübt?"

"Auf jeden Fall. Wenn Sie ihn jetzt suspendieren, ist das keinesfalls gut für seine geistige Gesundheit. Außerdem ist die Ausübung seines Berufes ein wichtiger Ausgleich zu seinen anderen Aufgaben! Nein, ich halte das für den größten Fehler, den Sie begehen könnten."

Elisabeth holte tief Luft.

Nach den Schwierigkeiten der beiden letzten Tage hatte sie wirklich für einen Moment erwogen, Major Sheppard von seinem Dienst zu suspendieren, aber etwas in ihr hatte sich dagegen gesträubt. Beckett bestätigte ihr mit seinem Rat, dass ihre Intuition sie nicht betrogen hatte.

Als sie den Piloten mit den überraschenden Fähigkeiten vor knapp einem Monat zur Teilnahme an der Expedition eingeladen hatte, hätte sie niemals damit gerechnet, dass sie beide einmal so eng zusammenarbeiten würden. Wenn sie ihm trotz seiner negativen Einträge in seiner Akte damals eine Chance gegeben hatte, so verdiente er es jetzt noch mehr, sich in seinem neuen Posten zu bewähren. Und bisher hatte er sich keine schwerwiegenden Fehler geleistet, auch wenn man merkte, dass er noch nie eine ähnliche Funktion ausgeübt hatte.

"Kann ich ihn sehen?"

"Ja, natürlich."

Elisabeth folgte dem Arzt zu einem abseits stehenden Feldbett. Stellwände boten ein wenig Privatsphäre. Der Major hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht. Er lag halb mit dem Gesicht im Kissen vergraben da und hatte die Beine leicht angewinkelt - vermutlich ein Reflex vor der Kälte, da sie ansonsten über den Rand des Bettes hinausgeragt hätten. Beide Arme waren angewinkelt, der obere hing quer über dem Brustkorb herunter und stützte sich auf dem anderen ab, so als wolle er sich wärmen oder schützen.

Elisabeth wusste, das schmale Schulter und ein überschlanker Körperbau eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches für Piloten war, aber durch die jungenhafte Statur und den wilden Haarschopf wirkte John Sheppard auf den ersten Blick mit seinem entspannten Zügen fast so jung wie Lt. Ford.

Aber die feinen Linien um seine Augen und seinen Mund, die immer dann auftauchten, wenn es in seinem Gesicht zuckte, erzählten andere Geschichten: Die eines Mannes, der viel erlebt hatte. Mehr als seine Akte - und auch er - verraten wollten. Und der mehr als einmal so tief verletzt worden war, dass er sich nur noch auf sich selbst verließ, um mit seinen Problemen und Sorgen fertig zu werden.

Das was viele für seinen wahren Charakter hielten - der offenherzige und freundliche Sonnyboy war eigentlich nur eine Maskerade, mit der er alle täuschte, die nicht tiefer in ihn drangen. Loyalität und Ehrenhaftigkeit durfte man bei ihm nicht mit Vertrauen verwechseln. Denn sich jemandem wirklich und wahrhaftig zu öffnen, das konnte er nicht. Und das durfte auch niemand von ihm verlangen.

Elisabeth seufzte und gestand sich ihr falsches Verhalten ein. Vielleicht hatte sie in den letzten Tagen mit einigen Dingen etwas zu voreilig gehandelt. Aber einige dieser Fehler konnte sie noch ausbügeln und von nun an ein wenig mehr Fingerspitzengefühl im Umgang mit ihrem ungeplanten Kommandooffizier zeigen. Vielleicht würde er ihr so eines Tages mehr vertrauen.

Zwar würde sie Sergeant Bates seine Stellung nicht wieder absprechen, aber die Entscheidung über die Athosianer würde sie erst einmal vertagen. Die Argumente des Majors wogen genau so sehr wie die Einwände des Serganten.

Vielleicht waren Teyla Emmagan und ihr Volk ein Sicherheitsrisiko - aber auch unverzichtbare Verbündete auf den ersten Schritten in diese neue Welt, die man nicht grundlos verärgern sollte. Auch sie verdienten eine Chance.

"Schlafen Sie gut, Major", sagte sie leise. "Und sehen Sie zu, das Sie der dunklen Geister, die in Ihre Seele wüten, bald Herr werden. Atlantis, die Expedition und ich verlassen sich auf Sie."

Elisabeth drückte kurz seinen Oberarm und schämte sich dieser Geste, als er ihr sein Gesicht zuwandte und etwas Unverständliches murmelte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Erschreckt wich Sie einen Schritt zurück. Wecken hatte sie den Mann damit nicht wollen. Deshalb wandte sie sich ab und blickte verlegen Beckett an, der ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln nicht verbergen konnte. "Ich sollte Sie vielleicht jetzt besser auch ins Bett schicken, Dr. Weir. Sonst kommen Sie mir noch auf dumme Gedanken", zwinkerte er.

Elisabeth räusperte sich verlegen. "Sie haben das nicht gesehen ... ja? Ich gehe jetzt am besten von selbst. Gute Nacht, und machen Sie selbst nicht noch zu lange."

"Schlafen sie ebenfalls wohl", rief ihr Beckett leise nach. "Und wagen sie es ja nicht, vor zehn Uhr in ihrem Büro zu sitzen. Sechs Stunden Schlaf sollten Sie sich auf jeden Fall gönnen. wir haben schon fast drei Uhr."

x x x x x x x x x x

"Ich sehe, das macht ihnen viel mehr Spaß als die Arbeit im Labor!" erklang die Stimme von Rodney McKay an seiner Seite. "Aber kommen Sie ja nicht auf die Idee, das Torschiff starten zu wollen."

"Puddlejumper. Hatten wir uns nicht auf diese Bezeichnung für den kleinen Pfützenhüpfer geeinigt?", korrigierte John gleich den Versprecher.

McKay sah ihn gequält an. "Ich denke nicht, das die Antiker diesen Schiffen einen so lächerlichen Namen gegeben haben. Torschiff trifft als Beschreibung genauer auf das hier zu. Oder ist das Verteilen von albernen Bezeichnungen wieder eine ihrer kleinen Pilotentraditionen?" Er wedelte mit der Rechten in der Hand herum. "So wie Lastwagenfahrer ihren Trucks Frauennamen geben, so wie Betsy... hm? Den einschlägigen Filmen nach zu urteilen..."

"Hey, das ist wohl kein richtiger Vergleich", empörte sich John, aber er wusste, dass der Kanadier ihn nur aufziehen wollte. "Wagen sie es ja nicht, und mit diesen Erdkriechern zu vergleichen." Er grinste. "Aber ich muss zugeben, bei uns Piloten hat das durchaus seine Tradition: Wir vertrauen dem Baby, in dem wir sitzen, unser Leben an, und das ist oft genug in Gefahr, gerade bei Kriegseinsätzen."

Er strich sanft über die Konsole vor sich. "Es ist sozusagen unsere beste Freundin."

"Ha, ich wusste es doch", spöttelte McKay. "Also hat Top Gun doch recht. Deshalb gelten Piloten im Allgemeinen als..."

Er verstummte, denn John, der eine ganze Weile gedankenverloren die Konsole vor ihm berührt hatte, zuckte plötzlich zusammen und lauschte angestrengt.

"Was ist das?" Beide schwiegen einen Moment und lauschten. Nun war das gleichmäßige dunkle Summen, besser zu hören. "Haben Sie etwa..."

"Nein, ich habe weder etwas gedrückt, noch an etwas gedacht, noch..." John überlegte. "Ich habe nur die ganze Zeit die Konsole gestreichelt."

"Ach, sie meinen doch nicht etwa, das Ding schnurrt sie nur wegen dieser Liebkosungen an als sei es eine Katze? Pah, das wäre ja noch schöner?" McKay schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt gehen sie mir doch ein bißchen zu weit. Ich wüßte nicht, das ein Quentchen eigenständige Intelligenz in diesen Schiffen steckt."

Das Summen verstummte abrupt und einige Geräte, vor allem auf der Seite des Wissenschaftlers, schalteten sich ab. John hob eine Augenbraue. Das wirkte ja fast so, als wäre der Puddle Jumper beleidigt.

"Geben Sie zu, Sie waren das."

"Nein! Das wüsste ich. Er oder Sie hat selbsttätig gehandelt. Und jetzt..." John legte die Hand auf die Konsole. "Ich glaube jedenfalls an dich." Für einen kurzen Moment blinkten ein paar Lichter auf und die Geräte sprangen wieder an. Nur das Summen kam nicht wieder.

"Na, wer das glaubt wird selig ..." Mc Kay schüttelte den Kopf. "Schluss mit den albernen Scherzen. Könnten wir jetzt endlich weiter arbeiten? Das Ding muss doch so etwas wie eine Black Box haben. Die Daten, die sie auf ihrer Rettungsmission gesammelt haben, könnten überlebenswichtig sein."

John nickte. In diesem Fall teilte er ausnahmsweise einmal die Meinung des Wissenschaftlers. Schon seit über einer Stunde saßen sie nun in Puddlejumper Eins und suchten nach den entsprechenden Dateien. Natürlich mit den entsprechenden Pausen, denn Dr. Beckett hatte beiden nachdrücklich klar gemacht, dass sich sein Patient nicht wieder überanstrengen durfte.

John fühlte sich nach dieser einer Nacht des von Medikamenten unterstützten Schlafes zwar schon wesentlich besser als gestern, aber der Arzt war mit seinem EEG immer noch nicht zufrieden und hatte ihn gebeten, am Abend noch einmal vorbeizukommen.

Immerhin brachte ihm der heutige Tag auch etwas für ihn. McKay beschäftigte sich mit der Schrift und Sprache der Antiker schon seit Monaten. Zwar reichte auch für ihn nicht unbedingt dazu, um komplexe literarische Texte zu lesen, aber für wissenschaftliche Anleitungen und Anzeigen genügte es allemal.

Durch ihn wusste John nun, wie er die ein oder andere Zeile in den Projektionen zu lesen hatte und musste den Jumper nicht nur mehr intuitiv steuern. Auch wenn das bei seinem ersten Einsatz keine Probleme bereitet hatte.

"Na komm, sei ein liebes Mädchen", murmelte John. Er ahnte zwar, dass er dem Ziel ihrer Suche in den letzten Minuten näher gekommen war, aber irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl auch nicht los, dass das Schiff die Daten bewusst nicht frei geben wollte.

Mochte McKay denken, was er wollte. Der Puddlejumper besaß eine gewisse Intelligenz - und offensichtlich auch Gefühle. Deshalb war es auch nicht falsch, mit ihm zu flirten. "Ach Schätzchen, du bist die Beste von allen. Verrätst du mir, wo du die Aufzeichnungen versteckst? Damit ich nicht wieder Kopfschmerzen bekomme? Wir brauchen Sie nämlich, damit ich dich besser verstehe und dann noch besser fliegen kann."

"Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass das hilft?"

John warf dem Kanadier einen schiefen Blick zu. "Hör einfach nicht auf ihn", flüsterte er dem Puddlejumper zu. "Der ist blind und taub, was dich angeht ... und eigentlich auch ziemlich dumm." Das letzte sagte er fast unhörbar.

Wieder gab das Schiff seltsame Geräusche von sich, die sich diesmal fast wie ein Glucksen anhörten, dann plötzlich erschienen Bilder auf der Frontscheibe.

McKays Mund klappte auf, ihm fiel fast der Sensorstift aus den Händen, während John breit grinste. "Na bitte. Mit ein bißchen Zureden klappt es immer. Dankeschön, Schätzchen." Er beugte sich vor und deutete auf ein Panel neben dem Kopf des Kanadiers. "Und die Schnittstelle zum Überspielen der Daten befindet sich hier. Das hat sie mir eben verraten."

"Na gut!" McKay drehte sich der Wand zu und wollte die Verkleidung lösen, doch die herausziehbare Lade mit einigen Kristallstiften fuhr schon von selbst aus.


	11. Der vierte Mann?

Einen Moment schien der Kanadier über die Anordnung nachzudenken, dann zog er ein Fiberglaskabel aus der Tasche. Eine Verbindung herzustellen schien für ihn Routine zu sein. Kein Wunder, denn er galt als _**der**_ Experte für Antiker-Technologie. 

Und da war es schon fast bedauerlich, dass gerade McKay nicht mit dem ATA-Gen gesegnet war. John dachte an die neidvollen Blicke, die ihm der Kanadier immer zugeworfen hatte. Ob der überhaupt wusste, an was Beckett arbeitete?

John lehnte sich zurück und stützte die Hände gegen die Konsole, während er McKay beobachtete, der angespannt auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops starrte und immer wieder Eingaben machte.

"Ich glaube, es würde Ihnen vieles erleichtert, wenn Sie selbst all diese Geräte bedienen könnten", sagte er in munterem Plauderton in den Raum.

"Hm, hm. Stören Sie mich jetzt nicht." Der Kanadier winkte beschäftigt ab. Hatte er den letzten Satz wirklich mitbekommen? John machte die Probe aufs Exempel

"Dr. Beckett hat mir gestern erzählt, dass seine Gen-Therapie so gut wie fertig ist. Damit erhalten auch diejenigen, die nicht mit dem ATA-Gen geboren wurden, eine Chance. Allerdings sieht es schlecht mit menschlichen Freiwilligen aus."

"Wir können uns gleich unterhalten, hören Sie." McKay hielt plötzlich inne und sah verwirrt auf. "Was sagen sie da? Beckett arbeitet an einer Gen-Therapie? Das ist mir aber ganz was neues."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, das nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Vielleicht weil er dann gar keine Ruhe mehr bekommen hätte. Oder Sie waren einfach zu beschäftigt, um das mit zu bekommen."

In McKays Gesicht arbeitete es. John sah Unsicherheit und Angst in den weichen Zügen, dann aber auch eine seltsame Entschlossenheit und Sehnsucht. Also hatte er richtig gelegen. "Schlecht wäre das nicht", murmelte der Kanadier. "Wirklich nicht."

"Finde ich auch!" entgegnete John munter und freute sich diebisch. Ja, sein Gegenüber hatte angebissen.

Oder auch nicht, denn McKay setzte eine skeptische Miene auf, als er länger überlegte "Trotzdem ist das immer so eine Sache. Die Risiken sind zu hoch."

"So wie beim Bau einer Atombombe?"

Tödliche Blicke trafen ihn. "Das ist wohl nicht damit zu vergleichen. Physik ist eine klare und logisch fundierte Wissenschaft. Genetik hingegen ..." Er schnaubte. "Bei der bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Dort gibt es zu viele Variablen und vieles entscheidet sich noch durch Versuch und Irrtum." McKay sah ihn scharf an. "Ich kann mir schon denken, dass Sie das freut. Dann müssen Sie nicht mehr so oft Versuchskaninchen spielen."

John schmunzelte, zwinkerte und holte nun zu seinem zweiten Schlag aus. "Dann kann ich mich auch meinen anderen Pflichten widmen. Dazu gehört unter anderem die Zusammenstellung eines Außenwelt-Teams, denn wir müssen wieder hinausgehen und Informationen sammeln. Unsere vordringlichste Aufgabe ist es ein neues ZPM zu finden, eine dieser Energiequellen der Antiker. Und dazu..." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. "... sollte uns eigentlich auch jemand aus dem wissenschaftlichen Bereich begleiten."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Haben sie denn schon jemand ins Auge gefasst? Von Kavanaugh würde ich abraten, und auch Dr. Kusanagi ist nicht gerade geeignet. Dann schon eher der kleine Tscheche, wie heißt er den gleich ... na ja, ist auch egal. Oder..."

"Eigentlich dachte ich an Sie, Dr. McKay!" unterbrach ihn John ernst.

Dem Kanadier blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Mich?"

"Warum nicht?"

Ein trockenes Lachen erklang. "Das ist ja mal ganz was neues. Ich und Außenweltmissionen?" McKay winkte ab. "Nicht mit mir. Ein Jahr Russland hat mir gereicht. Wenn ich an die primitiven sanitären Einrichtungen denken, das Volk, das uns die Lebensmittelvorräte anlieferte und... Oder den Überfall der Rebellen bei einem Ausflug in die Zivilisation? Wenn ich an die Bewohner der nächsten Stadt denke, dann waren die genau so große Halsabschneider... Nein, danke. Ich kann mir Besseres und Aufregenderes vorstellen. Und auf Atlantis gibt es mehr als genug zu tun. Ich muss das richten, was andere in Unordnung bringen. Man hat ja bei Ihnen gesehen, wozu zu viel Übermut führen kann."

"Dort draußen könnte es auch Orte geben, die die Atlanter einst bewohnten und vielleicht nicht so zerstört sind wie die Stadt auf Athos."

Für einen Moment dachte der Kanadier nach. Dann schüttelte er erneut den Kopf. "Und dafür soll ich mich wilden Weltraumschlachten, Schusswechseln mit vampirähnlichen Aliens und den Unbilden oder Allergenen fremder Welten aussetzen und womöglich noch diplomatischen Smalltalk mit primitiven Wilden führen? Nein, da habe ich hier besseres zu tun."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein wenig enttäuscht war er schon. Er hatte gehofft, das in dem Kanadier mehr Entdeckergeist stecken würde.

Aber es war ja noch nicht aller Tage Abend. "Überlegen Sie es sich einfach. Im Moment hat die Erkundung von Atlantis Vorrang. Ich denke, das wir frühestens in zwei Wochen zu einer ersten Mission aufbrechen werden."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. John beobachtete sein Gegenüber ganz genau. Moment sah es nicht einen Moment so aus, als ob er doch Lust bekommen hätte. Dann aber verwischte sich der Eindruck wieder. "Rechnen Sie nicht mit mir." Dann vertiefte sich McKay schon wieder in seine Arbeit.

Ganz offensichtlich war der Download der Daten gerade abgeschlossen, denn er drückte noch ein paar Tasten und löste dann vorsichtig das Verbindungskabel. Während die Lade wieder in die Wand zurückfuhr, wickelte er das Kabel sorgfältig zusammen, fuhr den Laptop hinunter und packte beides sorgfältig ein. Dann erhob er sich aus dem Sitz und klopfte John spontan auf die Schulter, zog abrupt die Hand weg, als er bemerkte, was er da tat. Mit seiner nächsten Bemerkung versuchte er die Peinlichkeit zu überspielen. "So, ich werde jetzt wieder in mein Labor zurückkehren. Sie können ja noch ein wenig mit ihrer ...Puddy... schäkern."

John legte den Kopf schief. "Puddy?"

"Sie wollten ihrem Torschiff doch einen Kosenamen geben?" McKay grinste frech. "Ist Puddy da nicht passend?" Dann machte er, das er aus dem Puddlejumper kam, denn nicht nur der Pilot funkelte ihn an, plötzlich erklang auch ein bedrohliches Zischen und knacken direkt neben über ihm.

John drehte sich wieder zu den Konsolen hin, als der Kanadier hinaus hastete und den Gang hinunter verschwand.. "Nein Puddy passt nicht zu dir." Er überlegte. "Du bist geflogen wie eine Königin Ich denke, ich werde dich Liz nennen, nach Elisabeth, denn in unserer Geschichte gibt es eine zielstrebige Anführerin, die in einer sehr schweren Zeit immer auf dem richtigen Kurs war. Oder gefällt dir vielleicht Lizzy besser?"

x x x x x x x x x x

Aiden Ford blieb stehen, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Marines laute Stimmen hörte. Sumners Team teilte sich in Ermanglung eines besseren Quartiers erst einmal einen Doppelraum, während er als Leutnant bereits in den Genuss einer eigenen Zuflucht kam, auch wenn man bei der Größe gerade eben mal von einer Abstellkammer reden konnte.

Aber wie er gesehen hatte, war die Unterkunft des Majors auch nicht viel größer.

"Colonel Sumner ist erst ein paar Tage tot. Und Sie sind schon bereit, diesem Kerl zu vertrauen. Mensch, Stackhouse, haben Sie den Verstand verloren?" Das war doch Bates. Ganz offensichtlich nahm er sich da gerade die beiden Marines zur Brust, die sie gestern erst auf die Erkundungstour begleitet hatten, und stauchte die Jungs zusammen. "Ich denke nicht, das Major Sheppard ein guter Ersatz für Colonel Sumner ist. Ha, wie denn auch. Was versteht der denn schon von Bodeneinsätzen?"

"Ich hatte gestern nicht den Eindruck, dass er darin unerfahren war", wagte Markham zu widersprechen. "Seine Vorgehensweise entspricht zwar nicht dem Standard, sie war etwas unorthodox, aber als es dann hart auf hart kam, war er es, der gewusst hat, was zu tun war. Und keiner von uns."

"Und er hat nicht nur uns machen lassen", fügte Stackhouse hinzu. "Eher im Gegenteil. Er hat sich der Gefahr gestellt."

Bates schnaubte. "Er hat sich leichtsinnig in Gefahr gebracht und vermutlich den Helden spielen wollen, um euch zu beeindrucken. Das ändert aber trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass Colonel Sumner nicht viel von ihm gehalten hat. Und wir sind es unserem verstorbenen Kommandooffizier schuldig, dass wir das nicht vergessen."

"Oder vielleicht gerade vergessen. Wie wir kannte Colonel Sumner Major Sheppard nicht gerade lange." Nun reichte es Aiden.

Er trat energisch in den Raum und stellte sich vor Bates, der mit geballter Faust auf die beiden Kameraden eingeredet hatte. "Major Sheppard ist jetzt unser Kommandant, und wir müssen ihn mit unseren Kenntnissen und Fähigkeiten unterstützen und ergänzen. Vielleicht ist er nicht so erfahren in Bodeneinsätzen, aber wer sonst von uns kann fliegen und diese Schiffe bedienen?"

Er funkelte Bates an, der finster zurück starrte und die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzte. "Sie waren ja nicht mehr dabei, aber schon auf Athos hat Sheppard während des Angriffs einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Ohne seine deutliche Anweisung hätte ich mir niemals die Symbole des Planeten gemerkt, auf den Sumner und Sie verschleppt wurden. Wenn der Major die Rettungsmission nicht so voran getrieben und sich mit Dr. Weir angelegt hätte, dann wären Sie jetzt vermutlich Wraith-Futter, Bates. Und dem Rest der Gefangenen auch. Der Major hat uns allen den Arsch gerettet. Mehrfach!" Er redete sich in Wut. "Ja, es mag sein, dass Sheppard Befehle verweigert hat und dafür in McMurdo gelandet hat. Aber haben sie sich schon einmal gefragt, warum? Ich kann es mir jetzt vorstellen: Er wollte niemanden zurücklassen. Deshalb verdient er die Chance, unsere Achtung und unseren Respekt zu gewinnen. Mich hat er jedenfalls überzeugt."

Markham und Stackhouse sahen sich kurz an. "Uns auch!"

Bates presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung ... Sir."

"Das sei ihnen auch unbesehen überlassen. Aber wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn sie eines Tages mit ihr allein da stehen. Nur unterlassen Sie es - andere, vor allem Untergebene, beeinflussen zu wollen."

Bates Kiefer mahlten, doch er erwiderte nichts darauf. Da Aiden im Rang über ihm stand, und der Sergeant eines konnte - die Hierarchie zu wahren -, verbiss sich der Mann die wütende oder zynische Antwort, die ein gleichrangiger Kamerad wahrscheinlich zu hören bekommen hätte.

Für einen Moment hielt er dem Blickwechsel stand. "Ja, Sir. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten rauschte Bates hinaus.

Aiden ließ ihn gewähren. Er atmete tief ein und aus und grinste die jungen Männer dann an, die verlegen mit den Füßen scharrten.

"Wie geht es euch? Ist das Kratzen im Hals schon wieder weg?" Jetzt wollte er das tun, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Ungezwungen mit seinen Kameraden zu plaudern und vielleicht eine kleines Training einzulegen.

x x x x x x x x x x

_Wie würde es Ihnen gefallen, selbst das Gen zu besitzen? Sie wären nicht länger auf andere angewiesen. Dr. Beckett sagte mir heute morgen , seine Gentherapie wäre einsatzbereit, und er bräuchte nur noch jemanden, der sich freiwillig zur Verfügung stellt..._

Rodney Mc Kay hob den Kopf von seinen Berechnungen und stützte das Kinn auf die Hand. Konnte dieser Major seine Gedanken lesen? Oder war es so offensichtlich, das er sich danach sehnte, es den wenigen Genträgern gleich zu tun?

‚Trotzdem sind die Risiken einer Gentherapie nicht unerheblich. Es kann zu unwiderruflichen Schädigungen in der DNA kommen. Gerade erst bei den letzten internationalen medizinischen Fachtagungen soll das zur Sprache gekommen sein', riet ihm ein anderer Teil seiner Selbst zur Vorsicht. ‚Meine Allergien könnten sich verstärken, mein Immunsystem zusammenbrechen, und außerdem...'

_Aber er könnte dann schalten und walten wie er wollte und müsste keine Rücksicht mehr auf jemanden nehmen, oder deren Ungeschick ertragen. Durch seine Kenntnisse antikischer Technologie würde es ihm viel leichter fallen, die Artefakte zu aktivieren und zu bedienen. Dann zählte nicht mehr länger die Stärke des Gens, sondern seine Erfahrung mit der Technik. Das würde seine Forschungen um Lichtjahre vorantreiben. Zum ersten Mal würde er Samantha Carter um einiges voraus sein._

_War das nicht jedes Risiko wert?_

Rodney McKay seufzte.

‚Es besteht immer noch die Chance, dass die Gentherapie nicht wirkt. Bei keiner Behandlung ist die Erfolgsquote tatsächlich hundert Prozent. Dann wird mich die versammelte Mannschaft mit Hohn und Spott bedenken.' Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das war etwas, was er nicht ertragen konnte. ‚Nun ja, vielleicht die Hälfte. Nicht alle sind so schlimm..'

Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er durch sein forsches und energisches Verhalten nicht sonderlich beliebt unter den Männern und Frauen seines Fachbereichs war.

Unbeliebter war vielleicht noch Dr. Kavanaugh, dessen Arroganz und Engstirnigkeit ihm regelmäßig das Blut in den Kopf trieb. Mit den anderen arbeitete er zusammen, aber darüber hinaus ging man sich aus dem Weg.

Die Leute waren einfach nicht bereit, ihn so zu nehmen, wie er war. Na ja, so ganz stimmte das auch nicht. Rodney angelte nach einem Schokoriegel. Dr. Kusanagi bemühte sich um ihn, aber in ihrer anhänglichen Art ging sie ihm oft genug auf die Nerven. Dr. Elisabeth Weir war eine angenehme Gesprächspartnerin, aber man merkte ihr auch an, dass sie eine Diplomatin war. Und wer blieb sonst?

Etwa Major Sheppard?

Rodney hustete, als er sich an einem Stück Karamell verschluckte und schüttelte dabei energisch den Kopf.

Der Himmel bewahre - nein? Welche Gemeinsamkeiten hatte er denn mit John Sheppard? Erst einmal war der ein typischer Amerikaner, der sich für Football interessierte und vermutlich gar nicht einmal wusste, was Eishockey war. Dann gehörte er dem Militär an, und die hatten generell Vorurteile gegenüber Wissenschaftlern. Normalerweise machten die sich einen Spaß daraus, Genies wie ihn zu verarschen oder einfach nicht ernst zu nehmen, wie man ja bei seinen Erfahrungen mit dem SGC erlebt hatte. Und Sheppard hatte seine Vorurteile in den letzten Tagen oft genug mit flapsigen Bemerkungen bestätigt.

Außerdem: Welche ernsthaften und intelligenten Gespräche konnte er mit einem Piloten denn schon führen? Das Thema Flugtechnik hatte er zwar während seines Maschinenbaustudiums gestreift, aber das war nicht sein Spezialgebiet, und er bezweifelte, dass Sheppard mehr als Grundkenntnisse darin besaß.

Ganz so dumm schien der Mann nicht zu sein, da hatte er seine anfänglichen Vorurteile revidiert, aber ob sie auf einem gemeinsamen Niveau kommunizieren konnten?

_Kam es denn immer darauf an? War es nicht auch wichtig, wenn jemand da war, der einen einfach so akzeptierte wie man war? Der zwar immer wieder gerne stichelte, aber auch nichts dagegen hatte, einzustecken? Der nur so viel erwartete, wie er selbst bereit war zu geben? Bei dem man das Gefühl hatte, dazu zu gehören und nicht am Rand zu stehen? _

Rodney ertappte sich im nächsten Moment dabei, Major Sheppard irgendwie sympathisch zu finden. Es sprach ja auch für den Schwarzhaarigen, dass er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er Mitglied des Außenweltteams werden wollte.

Stolz warf er sich in die Brust. Wer wollte nicht den Besten der Besten?

Andererseits - er sank wieder in sich zusammen - graute es Rodney vor dem Gedanken, die Gefahren von Reisen ins Unbekannte in Kauf zu nehmen. Ihm war nicht nach Gewaltmärschen in freier Natur, Attacken von wild gewordenen Insekten oder Eingeborenen, Angriffen von Sporen und Naturgewalten oder Feuergefechten mit Leuten, die man einfach durch falsche Gesten verärgert hatte. Da wärmte er lieber seinen Stuhl hier in Atlantis.

Der Held zu sein, das überließ er anderen. Major Sheppard schien diese Rolle ohnehin für sich gepachtet zu haben. Sein Vergleich mit Captain Kirk war gar nicht so falsch. Die Allüren des Fernsehhelden hatte der schwarzhaarige Pilot allemal.

Trotzdem juckte es Rodney irgendwie doch in den Fingern.

_Wer wusste schon, was es zwischen den Sternen zu finden gab. Auch in der Milchstraße hatten die Antiker nicht nur an einem Ort gesiedelt. Und vor allem waren die Spuren, die sie hier hinterlassen hatten, nicht Millionen sondern nur ein paar tausend Jahre alt. Und das war bei der hochstehenden Technologie fast wie neu. Das sah man ja an Atlantis._

Aber nein, jetzt begann er sich von der Abenteuerlust des Majors auch noch mitreißen zu lassen. Das musste nicht sein. Er war schließlich ein vernünftiger, klar denkender Mann mit einer verantwortungsvollen und wichtigen Aufgabe, der sich erst einmal auf das Wesentliche konzentrierte und da blieb wo er war. Und jetzt kehrte er besser auch zu seiner Arbeit zurück.

Rodney zog den Laptop wieder an sich heran und starrte auf die flimmernden Zeilen

Wieso stimmte dieser verdammte Algorythmus nicht. Welche Variable hatte er falsch gesetzt, oder musste er die Gleichung einfach nur umstellen? Nein, das widersprach jeder Regel der Physik ... aber halt, wenn er die Standardabweichung anders kalkulieren ließ, dann konnte es gehen ... genauso wie die ... nein wirklich ... er sollte sich das aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Das war nicht der Rodney McKay, den er sonst kannte, der da aus ihm sprach.


	12. Das StahlvogelEi

Verschwitzt, aber entspannt und aufgelockert schritt John Sheppard mit weit ausholenden Schritten durch den Gang. Vor einer Stunde hatten ein paar Marines die Turnmatten hervorgeholt und ihn eingeladen, mit ihnen zu trainieren. John hatte gerne angenommen, nach all den geistigen Anstrengungen tat ein wenig Nahkampftraining immer gut.

Zwar hatte ihn Ford in drei von vier Fällen auf die Matte befördert, aber das spornte ihn nur um so mehr dazu an, in der nächsten Zeit häufiger mit den Männern zu üben. In den letzten Monaten auf McMurdo war er doch ganz gut eingerostet, auch das Lauftraining hatte er da zu sehr vernachlässigt.

Adrenalin pulste durch seinen Körper, aber er fühlte sich gut. Er hatte mit den Männern gescherzt und gelacht und ihnen für einen Moment vielleicht das Gefühl gegeben, auch einer von ihnen zu sein - auch wenn sie natürlich weiterhin der Rang trennte.

Stackhouse und Markham behandelten ihn jetzt anders als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Sie hatten ihn so freundlich begrüßt wie Lt. Ford und auch sonst ein wenig von ihrer Scheu verloren. Einer von den beiden hatte sich später sogar neugierig erkundigt, wo er denn überall stationiert gewesen sei. Aber die Unterhaltung darüber hatten sie auf einen anderen Abend vertagt, wenn mehr Zeit blieb und einer von ihnen Bier und Popcorn organisiert hatte.

Ja, er konnte zufrieden mit sich sein. Der erste Schritt zu einer besseren Verständigung war getan und es waren zwei der Jungs mehr auf seiner Seite. Mit den anderen würde er mit der Zeit sicher auch noch warm werden, dessen war er sich jetzt sicher. Letztendlich blieb nur noch Bates, aber der war leider so hart wie eine Paranuss. Also so gut wie nicht zu knacken.

So als hätte er es geahnt, hörte er die scharfe Stimme des Sergeanten in einem Seitengang. "Was hast du da! Lass das sofort los und gib es her!"

Ein Kind der Athosianer, vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre alt, rannte aus dem Seitengang und fiel mit einem Aufschrei nur ein paar Schritte vor John auf den Boden. Die Augen unter dem braunen Wuschelkopf schimmerten wässrig, aber es schniefte nur und schluckte die Tränen hinunter, während es sich erst einmal hinsetzte.

John riss die Augen auf und murmelte: "Scheiße!", denn der kleine Junge - oder war es ein Mädchen? - hielt eine Handgranate fest und hatte zwei Finger durch den Ring gesteckt. Ein erschreckter Zug und...

"Halt, Bates!" John hob die Hand und deutete dem Sergeanten an stehen zu bleiben, denn das Kind schloss die Finger erschreckt fester um das Metall. "Lassen Sie mich mit dem Kleinen reden..."

Bates presste mit einem wütenden Blitzen in den Augen die Lippen aufeinander, trat aber einige Schritte zurück, um die Situation zu entspannen.

John kauerte sich hin und hoffte, dass er den gleichen Charme auf das Kind ausübte wie vor ein paar Jahren auf den Nachwuchs eines Freundes, der zur Besuch in die Basis gekommen war. Seine sonstigen Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich waren eher beschränkt.

"Hallo! Ich bin John. Wer bist du denn?" fragte er leise.

"Ich bin Shanao. Hallo du, John!" Und dann etwas energischer "Willst du mir das Ei auch wegnehmen? Ich will den Stahlvogel ausbrüten. Der lebt da nämlich drin."

"Nein, das will ich nicht. Denn du hast dir eine wichtige Aufgabe vorgenommen."

Ein Schnauben ließ ihn kurz aufsehen. Bates schien nicht sehr erbaut von seiner Äußerung zu sein. Dennoch beschloss er, auf das Kind einzugehen. Gerade in diesem Alter wollten sie sehr ernst genommen werden. Aber sie mochten auch Geschichten. "Aber ich weiß, dass ein Stahlvogelküken nicht aus so rauhen und hubbeligen Eiern schlüpft. Weißt du, sie mögen es hell und luftig. Bei uns sehen die ganz anders aus. Sie sind ganz weiß und haben feine bunte Muster. Und man findet sie nur ganz selten. Weil die Stahlvögel nämlich nur alle zehn Jahre eines legen. Sie schlüpfen nämlich gerne durch die Fenster, wenn die jemand aufgelassen hat und legen ihre Eier zu den Kieseln in den Blumentöpfen. Damit sie ja nicht auffallen und die Kleinen schon ganz früh viel mitbekommen und lernen. Ab und zu schauen sie vorbei. Wenn die Kleinen dann geschlüpft sind, nehmen sie die Küken wieder mit, aber dann wissen die Kleinen, wie die Menschen sind."

"Und was ist dann das?"

Shanao nahm die Finger aus dem Ring und hielt ihm die Handgranate hin. John beging nicht den Fehler, danach zu greifen. "Das ist ein ganz wichtiger Zauber, der uns vor den Wraith beschützt."

Das Kind zog die Hand wieder zurück und presste die Granate an seine Brust. Er fluchte innerlich. Er hatte gut angefangen, aber nicht besonders gelungen fortgeführt. Also holte er weiter aus und hoffte, dass er das Kind so überzeugte: "Aber der Zauber kann nur von erfahrenen und großen Kriegern benutzt werden. Das haben die Vorfahren nämlich so bestimmt. Denn die Großen sollen die Kleinen beschützen, damit diese ebenfalls große Krieger werden können." Er hoffte, er hatte mittlerweile genug von den Athosianern aufgeschnappt, um das Kleine überzeugen zu können. Die Kinder wuchsen mit einer Unzahl von Geschichten auf, in denen die Antiker eine mystische Rolle spielten.

"Bist du denn ein großer Krieger?" Shanao machte die Augen ganz schmal und musterte ihn streng und prüfend.

"Ja, das ist er!" erklang plötzlich die Stimme Teyla Emmagans hinter ihm. "Er hat Onkel Halling und mich aus den Händen der Wraith gerettet. Und deshalb hat er den Zauber verdient!"

"Tante!" Das Kind rappelte sich auf die Beine, kam zu John und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Dabei nickte es ernst und legte ihm die Granate sorgsam in die Hände. "Da hast du. Mach viele Wraith tot."

Wie zur Bestätigung stupste Shanao gegen seinen Arm und ging stolz über sich und seineRede an ihm vorbei. Vor Teyla Emmagan blieb das Kleine stehen und streckte die Arme aus, damit sie es hochheben konnte.

"Es war aber nicht nett von dir, wegzulaufen, Shanao", tadelte diese streng. "Du weißt doch, wie viel Angst deine Mama immer um dich hat."

"Mama braucht mich!" Das Kind drückte sich an Teyla und schmeichelte ihr. Dabei warf es auch noch einen auffordernden Blich zu John.

John holte tief Luft und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. "Danke, das Sie die Situation entspannt haben, Miss Emmagan."

"Das habe ich gerne getan. Aber ich denke, Shanao hätte ihnen auch so geglaubt, oder!"

"Nein!" Das Kind schüttelte mit Nachdruck den Kopf. John grinste. Der Nachwuchs seines Freundes hatte sich genauso benommen. Teyla verzog das Gesicht. "Ich werde wohl ein Wörtchen mit den Eltern reden müssen! Und das mache ich am Besten gleich. Sehen wir uns später, Major?"

"Vielleicht, wenn ich Zeit dazu habe!" John sah ihr einen Moment nach, als sie in die Richtung ging, aus der sie gekommen war, und wandte sich dann wieder Sergeant Bates zu. Der starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

"Hier!" John reichte ihm die Handgranate. "Puh, das ist ja wohl noch mal gut gegangen. Warum haben sie das Kind eigentlich angeschrien?"

"Weil ich es für richtig hielt, Sir!" Bates nahm sie entgegen und eine steife Haltung an. Offensichtlich erwartete er wieder einen Tadel.

Doch John schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Haben sie denn keine Geschwister?"

"Einen jüngeren Bruder, Sir."

"Wie hätten Sie sich verhalten, wenn er in dem Alter so etwas getan hätte?" fragte John sanft und beobachtete, wie es in dem Gesicht des Sergeanten arbeitete.

"Ich hätte ihn auch nicht angeschrien, Sir, sondern das gleiche versucht wie Sie, Sir." Dann räusperte er sich, als habe er wieder Mut gefunden, ein leidiges Thema anzusprechen. "Verstehen Sie jetzt, was für ein Sicherheitsrisiko die Athosianer darstellen, speziell die Kinder?"

John nickte. "In diesem Fall stimme ich Ihnen zu. Ich denke, es ist jetzt müßig zu überlegen, wie das Kleine an die Handgranate kam, wir sollten eher entsprechende Maßnahmen einleiten."

Er überlegte kurz. "Ich denke, sie wissen am Besten, wo wir die Waffenkammer einrichten und welche Sicherungen wir vornehmen können. Ich werde mit den Athosianern sprechen und sie bitten, ein paar Regeln einzuhalten. Ich denke, nun da Miss Emmagan gesehen hat, was hier geschehen ist, wird sie mich in diesem Ansinnen unterstützen."

Sergeant Bates starrte ihn kurz mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Überraschung an, dann nickte er. "Das ist ein guter Vorschlag, Sir. Ich werde mich um die nötigen Vorkehrungen kümmern und unterrichte Sie dann." Er verabschiedete sich. Diesmal ging er etwas entspannter von dannen.

John holte tief Luft. Das war dann ein weiterer Punkt für ihn, auch wenn Bates vermutlich lange nicht so leicht zu knacken war wie die anderen. Aber auch hier hatte er schon einmal einen Anfang gemacht. Ob der auf Dauer von Erfolg gekrönt war, das musste sich allerdings im Laufe der Zeit zeigen.

x x x x x x x x x x

"Carson, haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?" Der Schotte seufzte. Diese Stimme erkannte er unter Tausenden. Nachdem er auch das letzte Schälchen von der Küchenhilfe angenommen hatte, drehte er sich mit dem vollen Tablett um. "Ja, Rodney. Ich habe leider keine Sprechstunde. Erst wieder in zwei Stunden. Nach meiner Pause."

Der Kanadier schnupperte. "Was soll das sein? Pfeffersteak? Riecht lecker." Er grinste. "Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen an den Tisch setze?"

Beckett seufzte. Ihn war schon klar, dass er McKay nicht so einfach abwimmeln konnte, wenn dieser sich erst einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, mit ihn reden zu wollen. "Eigentlich ja..."

"Aber Sie haben sich doch bestimmt mit niemandem verabredet, oder. Hm?" Der Kanadier sah sich kurz um, im nächsten Moment widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen. "Die Zitrone können Sie weglassen. Was ist das für ein Dessert? Orangencreme? Nein, das geht auch nicht. Sie müssen nämlich wissen, ich bin allergisch..."

Carson entfernte sich, da er die gesamte Rede schon kannte.

Er fragte sich, was McKay von ihm wollte, denn wenn der Mann ein Wehwehchen hatte, dann verkündete er es ohne Umschweife und forderte umgehende Linderung. Da er das diesmal nicht gemacht hatte - schien ein anderer Grund vorzuliegen. Vor allem weil er nicht jammerte, sondern eigentlich eher gut gelaunt wirkte. Und da gab es nur eine Sache, die ihm auf Anhieb einfiel.

"Nein, Rodney, ich werde heute keinesfalls als Ersatz für Major Sheppard in Ihrem Labor einspringen . Sie wissen doch, das ich antikische Dinge nur kaputt mache!", blockte er gleich ab, als sich der Kanadier zu ihm setzte.

"Oh, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, aber das ist eine gute Idee. Ich habe da noch eine Sache, die Sie garantiert nicht in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen können."

"Nein, und nochmals nein, Rodney. Im Moment bin ich in der Krankenstation zu sehr eingespannt. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich nicht aus den Augen lassen kann."

"Ah, so ist das. Na, dann sollte ich sie nicht daran hindern", murmelte der Kanadier mit vollem Mund und verschwörerischer Miene. "Sie könnten mir doch gleich sagen, was los ist. Ich wollte mich ohnehin erkundigen, wie es mit Ihrer Gentherapie aussieht."

Beckett klappte der Mund auf. "Woher wissen Sie denn das schon wieder, Rodney? Ich dachte, Sie hätten so viel zu tun, das Sie gar nicht wüßten, was in den anderen Fachbereichen vor sich ginge."

"Wie Sie sehen, bin ich doch bei den meisten Entwicklungen auf dem neusten Stand. So auch bei Ihnen: Ich habe gehört, dass Sie Freiwillige suchen."

Das konnte er nur von Dr. Weir oder Major Sheppard wissen, denn das waren diejenigen, mit denen er in der letzten Zeit darüber gesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich stammte die Information von letzterem, denn wie er gehört hatte, schienen sich die beiden den Vormittag in einem der Raumschiffe vertrieben zu haben.

Doch was wollte der Kanadier damit jetzt und hier andeuten?

"Sie wollen sich doch nicht etwa freiwillig melden, Rodney?"

"Hm, hm, ich ziehe es wirklich in Erwägung. Wann wäre es denn so weit?" erwiderte McKay unbekümmert und kaute genüßlich an einem weiteren Stück des Steaks.

Der Doktor konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Die Person, bei der er am wenigsten vermutet hätte, dass sie sich der Gentherapie stellen würde, interessierte sich nun auch noch dafür und überlegte, Testperson zu spielen?

Das waren ja ganz neue Seiten an Rodney McKay! Der stand doch nicht etwa kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, weil er plötzlich so irrational handelte? Carson Beckett schluckte.

"Was sehen Sie mich so seltsam an? Ha, das hätten Sie jetzt wohl nicht gedacht?"

"Aye, das ist wirklich einmal ein überraschender Anflug von Mut. In zwei Tagen bin ich soweit. Soll ich Sie schon einmal vormerken?"

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Rodney McKay bereits das letzte Stück des Steaks und die restlichen Beilagen vertilgte, während er selbst noch nicht einmal die Hälfte seiner Portion verspeist hatte.

"Ja, schreiben Sie mich einfach mal auf die Liste."

"Ich nehme Sie beim Wort, Rodney." Er musste ihm ja nicht verraten, das McKay der erste Name auf einem ansonsten jungfräulich weißen Stück Papier war.

"Ach, diesmal können Sie es!" Der Kanadier stand bereits auf. Mit den Gedanken schien er schon wieder an anderen Orten zu sein. "So, nun muss ich aber zurück an meine Arbeit. Es gibt da noch ein Problem, das ich bis morgen gelöst haben möchte."

Schon rauschte er ab, während der Schotte verdattert zurückblieb und zu verarbeiten versuchte, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wir werden ja sehen, ob du in zwei Tagen wirklich in der Krankenstation stehst, Rodney McKay. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass du kurz vorher doch wieder den Schwanz einkneifst", sagte er leise zu sich selbst Auch wenn er sich dessen plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so sicher war...

Aber nun wollte er sich nicht mehr darüber den Kopf zerbrechen sondern sich viel lieber seinem Essen widmen und der wohlverdienten Pause. Denn nachher wartete noch etwas Arbeit und ein Patient auf ihn, den er noch eine weitere Nacht beobachten wollte.

Major Sheppard sah schon viel besser aus - eine weitere Nacht unter Medikamenten und Beobachtung würde ihm sicher gut tun.


	13. Das Enthüllen kleiner Geheimnisse

--------------------------------------------

**Im zentralen Turm von Atlantis**

**Sechster Tag nach der Ankunft**

---------------------------------------------

"Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie den Abwehrmechanismus richtig abgeschaltet haben und er nicht wieder losgeht, wenn wir das Labor betreten wollen?" fragte Rodney McKay nervös hinter seinem Rücken. "Ich möchte nicht von Laserstrahlen oder ähnlichem perforiert werden."

John verdrehte die Augen. Je tiefer sie kamen und sich dem entsprechenden Korridor näherten, desto nervöser wurde der Wissenschaftler, und umso argwöhnischer betrachtete er die dunklen Gänge und die umgestürzten Aufbauten.

Soderbergh und Collins, die beiden Techniker, die McKay und die Soldaten begleiteten, nahmen das ganze etwas gelassener. "Ich bin mir da eigentlich weitestgehend sicher." Er räusperte sich. "Und wenn nicht, dann sind wir ja jetzt auf den Verteidigungsmechanismus eingestellt und können uns entsprechend verhalten."

"Ah ja, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie in dem entsprechenden Gang vorgehen und das persönlich überprüfen."

"Oh, nichts anderes hatte ich vor." John seufzte. Er hatte ebenfalls ein mulmiges Gefühl, je mehr sie sich dem Labor näherten. Aber das war aus einem anderen Grund. Er dachte an das, was er dort gesehen hatte und ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen war.

Hoffentlich war die Aufzeichnung durch sein Eingreifen in den Tiefen der Datenbank verschwunden und nicht mehr aufzufinden oder gar gelöscht worden. Er wünschte sich das inständig, denn sie ging niemanden etwas an. Weder neugierige Wissenschaftler noch die Expeditionsleiterin.

"Au!" Ein Schrei riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Instinktiv blieb er stehen und drehte sich halb um. Rodney McKay starrte empört auf das Treppengeländer und eine spitze Nahtstelle, während er einen Finger in den Mund gesteckt hatte. "Isch habe misch geschtochen", verteidigte er sich nuschelnd, als ihn alles anstarrte- auch die Techniker. "Hat vielleischt jemand ein Pflaschter?"

Lt. Ford grinste breit und holte das entsprechende aus seiner Überlebensweste, während er John einen bezeichnenden Blick zuwarf.

Der wandte sich ab, um seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen.

Vielleicht war es doch ganz gut, dass Rodney McKay abgelehnt hatte, Mitglied in seinem Team zu werden. Denn wenn er sich das jetzt so ansah? War es wirklich förderlich eine so wehleidige Mimose wie den Kanadier dabei zu haben? Nein. Das konnte Missionen gefährden, wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.

John lief die restlichen Treppenstufen hinunter und bog in den entsprechenden Gang ein. Er schnupperte. Das Gas hatte sich inzwischen verzogen, und auch die Pfützen am Boden waren kleiner geworden. Dafür roch es ziemlich streng nach Verwesung. Er runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich - an den Fisch hatte bei dem vorgestrigen Desaster niemand mehr gedacht.

Da er den anderen ein paar Schritte vorausgegangen war, wartete er auf sie.

Rodney McKays Gesicht verzog sich. Ganz offensichtlich reagierte er auch auf Gerüche sehr intensiv.

"Nur ein toter Fisch", erklärte John, um der Frage vorzubeugen. "Bleiben Sie jetzt bitte hier stehen. Hier sind Sie noch außer Reichweite der Laser. Ich werde vorgehen und die Lage klären."

Die Männer nickten. Ford und einer der Marines stellten sich schützend vor McKay und die Techniker. "Alles klar, Sir."

John drehte sich um.

Vorsichtig und wachsam, immer die Stelle im Auge behaltend, aus der die Verteidigungswaffe gefahren war, ging er den Gang entlang und blieb vor dem Eingang stehen. Die Symbole im Türrahmen hoben sich immer noch durch periodisch auftretendes leichtes Glühen ab.

Das war der Status gewesen, als Ford und er das Labor verlassen hatten. John holte tief Luft und streckte die Hand aus. Letztes Mal war Halling auf einen Schild getroffen - er jedoch spürte keinen Widerstand.

Deshalb machte er mutig einen Schritt nach vorne und trat in den Raum. Das Deckenlicht wurde langsam intensiver und an seiner Seite begann eine Lichterkaskade zu flimmern. Auch die Konsole reagierte auf seine Anwesenheit. Sie fuhr summend aus dem antikischen Äquivalent eines Standby-Modus hoch.

Na bitte.

"Alles klar!" rief er nach draußen. "Ford, Sie können mit McKay, Soderbergh und Collins kommen! Stackhouse und Rowler, Sie halten im Gang die Stellung!"

John starrte gedankenverloren auf den Bildschirm und befestigte die P-90 wieder an der Aufhängung seiner Weste. Die brauchte er jetzt nicht mehr. Stattdessen kämpfte er gegen ein Zittern in seinem Inneren an.

Einerseits spürte er das Verlangen, die grausige Szene seines eigenen Todes noch einmal zu sehen, andererseits sträubte sich in ihm alles dagegen.

_Niemand sollte davon wissen. Niemand!_

"Es wäre nett, wenn Sie mir Platz machen könnten, Major!" John hatte zwar die näher kommenden Schritte gehört, aber erst McKays energische Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der drängte sich an ihm vorbei, nahm den obligatorischen Laptop aus seiner Schutzhülle und stellte ihn auf einen Teil der Konsole, der keinem Zweck zu dienen schien.

John beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Jetzt war nichts mehr von dem wehleidigen Mann von vorhin zu erkennen. Der Kanadier verband den Computer zielstrebig mit dem Gerät und beobachtete die Anzeigen auf dem LCD-Bildschirm, während die Techniker das Lichterspiel an den Wänden begutachteten und sich leise berieten.

"So, jetzt könnte ich sie wieder brauchen." Mc Kay hatte sowohl an seinem Rechner, als auch an der Konsole Eingaben gemacht.

"Ganz offensichtlich hat der Besitzer dieses Labors besondere Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit sein Wissen nicht in falsche Hände gerät. Es reicht leider nicht aus, die Konsole nur zu initialisieren. Es tut mir leid, Sie müssen sie auch bedienen, Major."

John nickte und trat näher. Das war nicht schlecht. So hatten er wenigstens ein bißchen Kontrolle über das, was hier geschah.

Der große Bildschirm vor ihnen flammte auf. Zeichenfolgen rasten in schneller Folge über die milchige Scheibe. "Halten Sie das mal an."

John konnte nur einige wenige Schriftzeichen entziffern. Der Kanadier schien mehr davon zu verstehen. "Das ist ja interessant", murmelte er und sah John dann an. "Es gibt keine direkte Verbindung zum Hauptrechner der Antiker, aber es kann offensichtlich bei Bedarf eine geschaltet werden. Allerdings ist es von der anderen Seite nicht so einfach, sich dann hier einzuklinken."

Er holte zu einer ausufernden Erklärung aus, die John geflissentlich ignorierte. Denn der Schlusssatz der langen Rede war ihm schon viel früher in den Sinn gekommen. "... ganz offensichtlich wollte da jemand nicht, das seine Forschungen auch den anderen bekannt würden. Und jetzt würde ich gerne einmal diesen Bereich sehen. Das ist die Übersicht über die Forschungsbereiche, mit denen der Besitzer des Labors sich beschäftigt haben muss."

John berührte ein paar Sensorfelder.

Die Bildschirmanzeigen veränderten sich.

Wieder konnte er nicht viel lesen, während McKay anerkennend durch die Zähne pfiff. "Alle Achtung, das ist eine ganze Menge. Xenobiologie, Biogenetik, Chemie, auf der anderen Seite Hochenergietechnik, Astrophysik ... Chrono..., nein hier wird es zu phantastisch. Die Person, die hier gearbeitet hat, war jedenfalls sehr vielseitig interessiert.."

"Meinen Sie, das war damals nicht normal? Soweit ich bisher mitbekommen habe, müssen die Antiker wahre Wunderknaben gewesen sein. Ist es da nicht nur natürlich, dass ihre Begabungen auf vielen Gebieten liegen? Da können wir Menschen eben noch nicht mithalten, nicht einmal das größte Genie", scherzte John, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht danach war, jemandem zu ärgern. Ein Wort des Wissenschaftlers wühlte in seinen Gedanken. Bedeutete "chronos" nicht "Zeit"?

"Das ist nicht sehr nett ausgedrückt." McKay verzog kurz das Gesicht. "Aber leider richtig. In diesem Fall sogar überaus ärgerlich. Der Besitzer dieses Labors hat seine Daten mit einem ziemlich komplexen Algorithmus verschlüsselt." Er widmete sich jetzt den Anzeigen seines Laptops. "Und das leider sogar mehrfach, soweit ich das jetzt erkennen kann. Ich kann sie nicht einmal herunter laden. Eine falsche Eingabe..."

"Und uns fliegt hier alles um die Ohren?" mischte sich Lt. Ford besorgt ein.

"Das wohl eher nicht. Aber die Daten werden allesamt gelöscht. Hier bedarf es einer Menge Fingerspitzengefühl, um..."

"Warten Sie..." John zuckte zusammen, als der Kanadier im nächsten Moment hektisch zu einem der Techniker sprang, der ein Wandpaneel geöffnet hatte und gerade damit beschäftigt war, die darin befindlichen Kristalle zu untersuchen. Er ging dabei zwar sehr methodisch vor, aber das schien McKay nicht zu genügen. "Vorsichtig Soderbergh, diese Kristalle sind sehr empfindlich, und wie ich sehe..."

John reckte den Hals, als er es knistern hörte. In den durchsichtigen Stiften zeigten sich plötzlich Risse.

Dann wurde es mit einem Mal dunkel im Raum, denn alle Lichter erstarben und selbst die Konsole fuhr mit einem Summen hinunter. Einzig der Bildschirm des Laptops schimmerte weiter in einem matten Licht, wenn auch alle Anzeigen nach und nach verschwanden und nur einen blinkenden grünen Cursor zurückließen.

. "... anders gesteckt als üblich und nicht ganz in Ordnung..." beendete McKay mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme seinen Satz. "Soderbergh, Sie Idiot!"

Aha, er stand wenigstens immer noch an der gleichen Stelle.

John löste instinktiv seine Waffe von der Aufhängung und schaltete zeitgleich mit Lt. Ford das Licht an. Im Schein der kleinen Lampen wirkte der Raum gespenstisch verändert.

McKay starrte den Techniker wütend und dann die Kristalle enttäuscht an. "Das haben Sie wirklich gut gemacht, Soderberg. Die heftige Reaktion hat nicht nur einen, sondern gleich alle bersten lassen."

"Aber, ich bin mir sicher..." Der Mann war sichtlich verstört.

John wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, denn so löste sich vielleicht seine größte Sorge. "Ist das wieder zu reparieren?" fragte er unschuldig, während die Anspannung in seinem Kopf und Körper ein wenig nachließ.

McKay sah ihn so an, als zweifle er an seiner geistigen Gesundheit. "So schnell wohl leider nicht", sagte er mit einem weiteren Blick auf das geöffnete Paneel. "Nicht so lange wir ähnliche Ersatzkristalle gefunden haben. Denn die hier haben eine mir bisher unbekannte Form und Färbung." Er ging zurück zum Laptop und klappte ihn zu. "Die Arbeit hier unten können wir vergessen. Obwohl das Labor damit umso interessanter wird."

Er sah noch einmal zornig zu dem Techniker, der die Lippen aufeinander presste und seinem Blick auswich. "Das haben wir alles unserem geschickten Herrn Soderbergh zu verdanken." McKay trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Laptop-Tasche und nahm sie dann an sich. "Fassen sie hier bloß nichts mehr an, verstanden. Sie haben hier und heute schon genug Unheil angerichtet." Dann legte er den Kopf schief und musterte John misstrauisch. "Glück gehabt, Major. So sind Sie allen weiteren Pflichten meinerseits heute entbunden."

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er innerlich aufatmete. So hatte ihm das Ungeschick des Technikers - oder vielleicht auch einfach das Schicksal - einen Aufschub von ungewisser Dauer verschafft. Ohne Saft kam niemand mehr an die Aufzeichnungen - und das war auch gut so.

Das gab ihm Zeit, für sich selbst die passenden Antworten auf das, was an Rätselhaftem in der letzten Zeit geschehen war, zu finden.

x x x x x x x x x x

Elisabeith Weir liebte die Tage, an denen alles glatt ging. Na ja, fast alles. Bis auf Rodney McKay, der etwas von einem "durch das Ungeschick von Soderbergh leider nun saftlosen Geheimlabors" berichtet hatte, waren ihr keine negativen Nachrichten, sondern nur Erfolgsmeldungen übermittelt worden. Nicht einmal Kavanaugh hatte einen Grund gefunden, sich über die Umstände oder aber seine Kollegen zu beschweren.

Und ganz offensichtlich hatte Sergeant Bates im Moment eine Art Waffenstillstand mit den Athosianern geschlossen, denn er hatte ihn vor zwei Stunden oder mehr bei einem Gespräch mit Teyla Emmagan beobachtet.

Es konnte also nicht besser laufen.

Sie fragte sich nur, wie es um ihr anderes Sorgenkind stand. Heute hatte sie Major Sheppard noch nicht gesehen, aber in der Nacht hatte er in seinem Bett in der Krankenstation wesentlich entspannter als am Tag zuvor ausgesehen.

Wie es heute aussah...

Elisabeth hob den Kopf, als sie eine vertraute Gestalt aus einem der anderen Gänge kommen sah. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie den schlanken Mann genauer betrachtete. Der Sportkleidung und den verschwitzten Haaren nach zu urteilen hatte er vermutlich gejoggt.

"Guten Abend Major Sheppard!" Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu, damit er nicht entwischen konnte, und lächelte ihn an. "Wie ich sehe, trainieren Sie fleißig."

Sheppard strich sich verlegen durch den widerspenstigen Haarschopf. "Mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten ein wenig eingerostet bin, und das wollte ich ändern!" erwiderte er mit einem offenen Grinsen. "Zumal wir ja nicht wissen können, was noch alles auf uns hier zukommt."

"Da haben Sie wohl recht." Elisabeth nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Frage zu stellen, die ihr schon länger auf den Lippen brannte. "Oder natürlich auch auf anderen Welten. Was ich fragen wollte: Wie sieht es mit Ihrem Team aus?"

Der Mann holte tief Luft. "Lt. Ford und Miss Emmagan haben natürlich zugesagt", entgegnete er. "Was den vierten Mann angeht. Daran arbeite ich noch. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich meine Wunschperson in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft überzeugen kann, dass er doch nicht so unfähig ist, wie er sich immer gibt. Auch wenn er es einem dabei nicht immer leicht macht, an ihn zu glauben."

"Aha, das klingt interessant." Elisabeth musterte ihn genau, denn sie entdeckte Schalk in seinen Augen. "Darf ich denn erfahren, wer der Glückliche ist?"

"Nun... es bringt Unglück, über ungelegte Eier zu sprechen."

Elisabeth wurde in diesem Moment abgelenkt, denn ein vielleicht zwei oder dreijähriges Athosianerkind lief an ihr vorbei und zielstrebig auf einen der Blumenkübel zu. Es setzte sich davor und nahm einen der großen Kiesel heraus, betrachtete ihn sehr aufmerksam und legte ihn dann beiseite. Das gleiche geschah mit dem nächsten Stein.

Halt, das hatte sie vergessen.

Den Marines war aufgefallen, dass in mehreren der Kübel die oberste Schicht ausgeräumt und die Ziersteine sorgsam um das Gefäß gelegt worden waren. Die Männer hatten sich das nicht erklären können und es für ein neues Ritual der Athosianer gehalten.

Nein, es war wohl eher das Spiel eines Kindes. "Warum macht es das wohl?" fragte sie mehr sich selbst als den Mann an ihrer Seite.

"Ich glaube, es sucht nach den Eiern des Stahlvogels", antwortete dieser sichtlich amüsiert.

"Wie bitte?" Elisabeth Weir stutzte und sah ihren Sheppard verblüfft an. "Haben Sie vielleicht etwas damit zu tun?"

Der Schwarzhaarige biß sich verlegen auf die Lippen. "Nun, ich denke, Blumenkübel leer zu räumen ist ungefährlicher, als mit Handgranaten herumzuspielen", murmelte er dann zögerlich und fügte etwas eifriger hinzu: "Aber Sergeant Bates, Miss Emmagan und ich haben das Problem schon geklärt und sind zu einer befriedigenden Lösung gekommen."

Elisabeth nickte skeptisch. Offensichtlich gingen hier in Atlantis auch Dinge vor, die man ihr nicht unbedingt zu Ohren brachte, sondern lieber erst einmal für sich behielt. Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. "Ich hoffe, ich erhalte bald einen Bericht darüber", sagte sie mit tadelnd erhobener Hand.

"Ja, Ma'am. Ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit, einen zu verfassen. Aber das werde ich heute Abend in meinem Quartier natürlich nachholen!", erklärte er mit einem Grinsen. "Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, mich ruft die Dusche..."

Er verabschiedete sich freundlich, ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte und verschwand mit weit ausholenden Schritten.

Elisabeth blickte noch einmal nachdenklich zu dem Kind hin. Das starrte nun trotzig eine ältere Frau an, die es ausschimpfte, sagte etwas wie "Da ist bestimmt ein ganz schöner Stahlvogel drin!" und presste einen Kiesel fest an seine Brust.

Steine statt Handgranaten - das war für sie alle gesünder, da konnte sie ihm freimütig zustimmen. Die Expeditionsleiterin schüttelte den Kopf. Wie er auch immer darauf gekommen war. John Sheppard überraschte sie immer wieder mit seinem verblüffenden und phantasievollen Ideenreichtum.


	14. Der dunkle Abgrund der Träume

_Der Blick der Schlangenaugen verhieß nichts Gutes. John spannte sich an und hob die Waffe, doch ihr Blick schien ihn zu lähmen. Ehe er seinen Finger um den Abzug der P-90 krümmen konnte, traf ihn ein Schlag in den Rücken. Taubheit breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, nahm ihm aber nicht das Bewusstsein. Deshalb hörte er um so deutlicher die verzerrte weibliche Stimme: "Bringt ihn zu mir! Sofort!"_

_John wurde im Nacken gepackt, und der Kragen des Shirts schnitt ihm in die Kehle. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, wie ein nasser Sack auf die Beine gezogen zu werden und von kräftigen Händen gestützt die Rampe wieder hinunter und durch einen anderen Gang geschleift zu werden. An der Rothaarigen vorbei und zu einem Tisch._

_Den Aufprall von Rücken und Kopf spürte er und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Wenigstens bekam er jetzt wieder Luft. "Wie geht es ihrer Hand..."_

_"Viel besser ..."_

_Die Wraith stand in ihrer vollen Größe vor ihm. Nun konnte er die grobporige blasse Haut genauer sehen, die durch das Gebiss und die Schlitze in den Wangen verzerrten Gesichtszüge. Dennoch wirkte sie aus der Nähe betrachtet bedrohlich - wie eine Vampirin, eine Nosferatu. Sie schien seine Furcht zu riechen, denn sie hob genüßlich ihre Hand und präsentierte sie ihm, während sie ihre Verletzung heilte._

_**Siehe Mensch, damit werde ich dir das Leben langsam und qualvoll nehmen. Niemand widersetzt sich uns. Nicht für immer und nicht für lange ...**_

_Sie hatte die Worte nicht ausgesprochen, aber John meinte genau das in ihren Schlangenaugen und ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können._

_Fremdartigen Zügen ... die sich plötzlich veränderten und gar nicht mehr so unheimlich waren. Die Wraith verwandelte sich in einem mittelgroßen Mann mit braunen Haaren und einem freundlichen Gesicht mit wachen, neugierigen Augen. In der erhobenen Hand hielt er ein Gerät, das beruhigendes silberfarbenes Licht ausströmte._

_John hingegen wurde nicht mehr von einer Wraithpranke niedergedrückt, es war der Schmerz, die unendlich brennende Qual der Verbrennungen und Verstümmelungen, die er erlitten hatte._

_"Ich kann dich nicht mehr heilen, dir aber den Schmerz nehmen, damit du noch einmal zu mir sprechen kannst, Fremder." Die Stimme des Mannes war mitfühlend, aber zugleich auch interessiert. "Du bist keiner von uns. Aber du bist auch keiner der Menschen, die unter diesen Sternen leben. Woher kommst du?" Wissenschaftliche Neugier stand in seinem Blick, während das Licht John die Schmerzen weit genug nahm, dass er die Kraft sammeln konnte, um den Kopf ein Stück zu heben. "Elisabeth, Radek... Was ist mit Ihnen. Sie..." Die Hand, die er in das Gewand des Antikers krallte, war nur noch eine blutbefleckte Kralle mit schwarz verkohlter Haut. Fleischfetzen und Muskelstränge hielten die Knochen gerade eben noch so zusammen. Es war schwer, sich zu bewegen, zu sprechen und zu atmen. Ein starrer Panzer lag um seinen Leib. Das war die Uniform. Das Kunststoffgewebe hatte sich in seine Haut eingebrannt._

_Trotz seiner eingeschränkten Sicht wusste John, wie er aussah. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis verließ ihn die Kraft weiter zu kämpfen. Er sank zurück, tat einen letzten kraftlosen Atemzug und starb._

Wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft ringend fuhr John aus dem Schlaf und kam sofort auf die Beine, denn es war ihm jetzt ein Greuel, lang ausgestreckt wie auf einer Bahre zu liegen.

_Er war nicht tot, kein verbrannter und verwüsteter Torso, der nur noch duirch ein Gerät der Antiker am Leben gehalten wurde. Nein, er war unbeschadet und atmete! Er lebte! Und doch wollte sein Geist es zunächst nicht glauben, dass er sich sicher in seinem Quartier in Atlantis befand._

Besorgt hob er den Arm und starrte auf die unversehrte Haut. Nur die feinen Härchen standen ab, sie schienen sich wie er gegen die Eindrücke zu wehren, die noch immer in ihm tobten.

Die Beine. Sie waren nicht mehr... John musste sich an der Wand abstützen, als seine Knie plötzlich weich wie Pudding wurden. Er klammerte sich an den Streben fest und brauchte eine Weile, um das haltlose Zittern in den Griff zu bekommen.

Wie blind starrte er auf das Bett.

Die erste Nacht außerhalb der Krankenstation und schon ereilte ihn wieder ein Alptraum? Und dann noch einer, in dem er seinen eigenen Tod sah - nein, körperlich miterlebte?

Würde er dazu verdammt sein, den Rest seines Lebens unter Medikamenten zu stehen?

John wusste, was das bedeutete, und genau das machte ihm panische Angst. Spätestens, wenn sie wieder Kontakt zur Erde hatten, würde er seine Pilotenlizenz verlieren, er würde sich endlosen psychologischen Behandlungen und einer besonderen Medikation unterziehen müssen, und am Ende...

_Nein, nein und nochmals nein._

John schüttelte sich und holte mehrfach tief Luft. Entweder er gab auf und zog die letzte Konsequenz - die Beretta lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt - oder er kämpfte weiter darum, dieses Problem schleunigst in den Griff bekommen. Und wenn er auch nur lernte, damit so umzugehen, dass es ihn nicht jedesmal aus dem Bett riss und eine schlaflose Nacht bescherte, wenn ihn wieder einmal ein Albtraum ereilte. Wie schnell sich das auf seine Gesundheit auswirkte, hatte er ja schon miterlebt.

Sein pochendes Herz beruhigte sich langsam und das Zittern ließ nach. Dennoch konnte er sich jetzt nicht hinlegen und versuchen, weiter zu schlafen. Dazu war er jetzt einfach zu wach und zu aufgeregt.

John blickte auf die Sportbekleidung, die er achtlos über einen Kistenstapel geworfen hatte, und zog kurz entschlossen das Shirt und die Hose wieder an, schlüpfte danach in die Turnschuhe. Ein kleiner Spaziergang würde vielleicht seinen Kopf ein wenig klären und die Bilder aus seinem Geist fegen.

Leise - nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam - folgte er dem Gang, der die Quartiere mit einer Halle verband. Von dort aus führten die Gänge in verschiedene Bereiche der Stadt. Dort traf er auch zum ersten Mal auf einen Menschen.

Die Wache nahm Haltung an, aber John schüttelte den Kopf. "Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören, Lievermann! Ich mache nur einen Spaziergang." Ohne weiter auf den Deutschen zu achten, oder eine Antwort zu erwarten, ging er weiter. Denn auch nach einem Gespräch war ihm jetzt nicht.

Erst als er vor einer Treppe stand, stellte er fest, dass er unbewusst den Weg zur Jumper-Basis eingeschlagen hatte. Er blieb unschlüssig vor dem Aufgang stehen. Der Weg würde ihn auch am Kontrollraum vorbeiführen. Dort war sicher der ein oder andere Techniker und Wissenschaftler, denn die hatten sich in Schichten aufgeteilt, um das Herz von Atlantis rund um die Uhr zu betreuen. Wenn man ihn dort bemerkte...

Moment.

John schüttelte den Kopf. Er vergaß immer wieder, welche Position er seit Sumners Tod hier einnahm. Als kommandierender Offizier des militärischen Kontingents war er jetzt niemandem mehr Rechenschaft schuldig. Ausgenommen Dr. Weir.

Also konnte er in gewissem Rahmen tun und lassen, was er wollte. Auch wenn es natürlich Fragen aufwerfen würde, wenn er nachts die Raumschiffe besuchte.

Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

Was wollte er überhaupt dort?

"Mich ablenken!" murmelte er. Es gab noch ein paar Dinge, die er ausprobieren wollte, ohne dass ein neugieriger Wissenschaftler dabei war. Außerdem fühlte er sich dort wohl. Schon seit er zum ersten Mal hinter den Kontrollen gesessen hatte, hatte er die kleinen Raumschiffe in sein Herz geschlossen.

Gut, vielleicht sahen sie nicht so schnittig aus wie es sich mancher Kampfpilot wünschen würde, aber bei ihrem ersten Einsatz hatte er gesehen, zu was sie fähig waren. Sie übertrafen jeden Überschalljäger, jedes Space-Shuttle und sie reagierten schneller, als es jedes irdische Flugzeug konnte.

Wie von selbst ging er die Treppe hoch. Dabei hielt sich in der Höhe des Kontrollraums in den Schatten, damit ihn ja niemand bemerkte. Aber er nahm sich die Zeit, einen Blick über den Bereich zu werfen, den er einsehen konnte. Die Männer und Frauen schienen ohnehin zu beschäftigt und zu müde, um irgend etwas in ihrer Nähe zu bemerken. Selbst der wachhabende Marine.

John lächelte und verschwand in das nächste Stockwerk. Jetzt weinte er nicht mehr der verschenkten Chance nach, nicht in das Space-Shuttle Programm der NASA aufgenommen worden zu sein. Die direkte und sehr deutliche Absage hatte er immer als größeren Rückschlag in seiner Karriere empfunden als seine Degradierung nach der Befehlsverweigerung in Afghanistan.

Und er hatte bis heute nichts davon vergessen.

Zwar hatte er damals - vor einer halben Ewigkeit, als das Raumfahrtprogramm nach dem Challenger-Unglück langsam erst wieder anzulaufen begann - unter den Bewerbern die besten fachlichen und körperlichen Voraussetzungen mitgebracht, die Verantwortlichen hatten jedoch am Ende einen schlechter qualifizierten und um fünf Jahre älteren Captain vorgezogen, nur weil dieser die Disziplin wesentlich ernster genommen hatte. Über Jahre hatte ihm das weh getan. Aber jetzt war der stille Groll vollkommen verschwunden.

Ein paar Schritte weiter stellte John überrascht fest, dass er fror, und rieb sich die Arme. Er hatte den nächtlichen Temperaturabfall in der Stadt doch unterschätzt und war im kurzärmligen Shirt losgezogen. Die Jacke lag weit weg n seinem Quartier. Es musste eben auch so gehen, denn so nahe vor dem Ziel wollte er nicht mehr zurück.

Schließlich stand er vor der Bucht, in der Lizzy angedockt hatte. Wie immer öffnete sich die Heckklappe automatisch, das Licht sprang erst im hinteren, dann im vorderen Teil an.

Doch bevor er seine Hand auf das Aktivierungsfeld legen konnte, sprangen die Konsolen im Cockpit schon von alleine an und empfingen ihn mit einem aufgeregten Summen.

John stutzte. Das war ja etwas ganz Neues. Wenn jemand dabei war, machte sie das nicht.

"Hallo Lizzy", sagte er leise und ließ sich auf den Pilotensitz sinken. "Du freust dich wohl, mich zu sehen." Er ließ die Hand sanft über den Steuerknüppel gleiten, während er sich wieder einmal fragte, wie ausgeprägt das Bewusstsein des Schiffes eigentlich war. Jedenfalls nicht so schwach oder gering, wie er zunächst gedacht hatte.

"Lizzy" besaß eine Persönlichkeit, die genauso neugierig auf ihn war, wie er auf sie. Und die sehr wohl spürte, wenn er durcheinander oder unkonzentriert war, denn jedes Feld, jeden Regler, den er berührte und bewegte, sprang danach wieder auf seine Ausgangseinstellung zurück.

John seufzte. "Hör mal, Kleines, ich brauche ein bißchen Ablenkung, damit ich diese verdammten Bilder aus meinem Kopf bekomme. Wenn ich deiner Meinung nach nichts machen soll ... hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Auf der Frontscheibe erschien ein Bild. John lehnte sich zurück, denn das waren nicht die Aufzeichnungen, die er während der Rettungsaktion gemacht hatte. Sie mussten vor langer, langer Zeit gemacht worden sein, denn das Bild zeigte einen Planeten voller Lichtpunkte. Das Schiff tauchte in die Atmosphäre ein und flog über eine unberührte Landschaft, bis es schließlich eine Stadt voller bizarrer Architektur erreichte.

Dort reihte es sich zwischen andere Schiffe ein, brach munter wieder aus und tanzte ausgelassen unter Verbindungsbrücken her, dann schlug es einen Looping, machte eine scharfe Wende und schrammte haarscharf an einer Wand vorbei.

John lehnte sich zurück, während das Licht im Jumper automatisch schwächer wurde und die Farben des Bildes auf der Scheibe dafür leuchtender.

Das war besser als Achterbahnfahren und Kino zusammen. Er genoss den rasanten und wilden Flug, während ein gleichmäßiges Vibrieren seinen Körper massierte.

Warum wurden seine Augen plötzlich so schwer und waren immer schwerer zu öffnen, wenn sie ihm einfach zufielen? Weshalb musste er plötzlich so herzhaft gähnen?

Und er fror auch nicht mehr. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Sehr angenehm, sehr ... einschläfernd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**In der Jumper-Basis von Atlantis**

**früher Morgen am siebten Tag nach der Ankunft **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Radek Zelenka rückte seine Brille gerade, als er die Jumper Basis betrat, und sah sich um. Die Schiffe faszinierten ihn, auch wenn er sich niemals vorstellen konnte, in einem mit zu fliegen. Selbst eines zu steuern, das erledigte sich schon von selbst, denn er hatte das ATA-Gen nicht.

Das hinderte ihn aber auch nicht daran, sich die antikische Technik genauer anzusehen und dann einen Weg zu finden, sie mit der irdischen zu verknüpfen. Und das tat er gerne auch einmal ohne einen Kollegen an seiner Seite, der ihn ständig mit seinen klugen - oft auch weniger förderlichen Kommentaren ablenken würde.

Dr. McKay mochte ja die Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet sein, aber er war anstrengend, laut und beredt, ließ kaum andere Meinungen neben sich gelten. Vor allem nicht, wenn man einen ganz anderen Ansatz als er wählte. Und dass lenkte unnötig vom Wesentlichen ab.

Deshalb hatte der Tscheche es vorgezogen, den frühen Morgen auszunutzen und sich seinen praktischen Forschungen zu widmen, ohne dass ihm einer dazwischen redete. Er wusste, dass Dr. McKay wieder die halbe Nacht in seinem Labor verbracht hatte und mit Sicherheit noch schlief. Und die anderen steckten voll in ihren eigenen Projekten.

Inzwischen hatte er die Buchten im zweiten Stock erreicht und blieb erstaunt stehen, denn eine Heckklappe war ausgefahren. Sofort verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht. War ihm etwa schon jemand anderes zuvor gekommen. Vielleicht Dr. Kusanagi? Nein, die redete sehr oft mit sich selbst, wenn sie sich alleine glaubte.

Aber auf der anderen Seite hörte er keinerlei Geräusche außer einem gleichmäßigen und sehr beruhigenden dunklen Summen.

Merkwürdig, wo kam das her?

Vorsichtig trat der Tscheche näher und trat auf die Rampe.

Im nächsten Moment erklang ein warnendes Zischen.

Radek machte erschreckt einen Satz rückwärts und verlor bald sein Datentablett aus den Händen. Im letzten Moment fing er das empfindliche Gerät auf. und hielt es mit pochendem Herzen vor seine Brust.

"Psst!"

Ein zweites Mal zuckte er heftig zusammen, seine Augen weiteten sich.

Hatte er das jetzt richtig verstanden?

Zaghaft und vorsichtig wagte er sich noch einmal einen, dann zwei Schritte vorwärts.

Wieder machte es "Psst!"

Diesmal aber war er auf den Laut vorbereitet, wich nicht wieder zurück und konnte endlich einen Blick auf das Cockpit erhaschen. Die Konsole war zwar aktiv, aber ihre Beleuchtung, wie die in der Decke stark herunter gefahren. Schmale, langgliedrige Hände lagen auf den Steuerelementen und im Pilotensitz selbst ruhte eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in halb sitzender, halb liegender Haltung.

Der Kopf Major Sheppards war halb zur Seite, halb auf die Brust gesunken. Deshalb konnte er nicht mehr als den strubbligen Pony und die entspannt wirkende Mundpartie sehen. Der Mann schien tief und fest zu schlafen, wie er an den regelmäßigen und tiefen Atemzügen erkannte.

Nun identifizierte Radek auch den Ursprung des Summens. Das ging von der Konsole aus und hörte sich wie eine sehr beruhigende und dabei einschläfernde Melodie an.

Dem Wissenschaftler klappte die Kinnlade hinunter.

Doch noch ehe er etwas unternehmen konnte - zum Beispiel den Schlafenden zu wecken, schloss sich die Verbindungstür zwischen Cockpit und Fracht-/Passagier-Raum und zwang ihn dazu wieder einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

Der Tscheche stand noch einen Moment verdattert vor der geschlossenen Tür und versuchte zu realisieren, was er da gerade mitbekommen hatte: Der Puddlejumper sang dem schlafenden Major ein Lied vor und schien sorgsam darauf bedacht zu sein, dass auch ja niemand ihn weckte.

Das war unheimlich...

Nein, das war beängstigend!

Der Tscheche schüttelte sich.

Ehe ihm noch mehr gruselte, verließ er lieber den Jumper und suchte sich einen anderen, der selbst noch selig und friedlich schlummerte, weil ihn bisher kein Gen-Träger aktiviert hatte. Denn Radek war von Natur aus ein vorsichtiger Mensch und das erschien ihm wesentlich sicherer.

E n d e


End file.
